


G1: chasing the sun

by ktyekmrf30



Series: mafia au: holy water [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hackers, M/M, Mafia AU, sehun is a hacker, well jungmyeon is the head of mafia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 56,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24524110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktyekmrf30/pseuds/ktyekmrf30
Summary: mafia au: Чунмён помнит день, когда впервые встретил Сехуна. Никто тогда не верил в него, кроме Чунмёна.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: mafia au: holy water [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772230
Kudos: 3





	1. x

**Author's Note:**

> https://goo.gl/6cAxJD х https://goo.gl/6j2siE  
> https://pp.userapi.com/c846120/v846120737/16a733/hu2DDfdXRJM.jpg

xxx

_**в какой-то момент ты нарушаешь напряженное молчание.** _

_2018 год_

Чонин зевает, поднимаясь по лестнице, желая побыстрее упасть на кровать и поспать, когда слышит глухой щелчок дверного замка. Он смотрит вниз, уже почти преодолев пролет, когда видит брата и останавливается, присматриваясь.

За Чунмёном идёт охрана и Чонин удивлённо приподнимает брови, когда видит незнакомца за его спиной. Он поворачивается обратно и спускается на пару ступеней, кивая старшему, подходящему к лестнице:

— Хён? — Чонин с интересом заглядывает за спину, пытаясь рассмотреть незнакомца.

— Это Сехун, — сходу говорит Чунмён безразлично и смотрит на младшего брата снизу вверх, — Будь добр, отведи его в гостевую комнату и дай одежду. Оставляю его на тебя.

Чонин кивает, выражая согласие, хотя заинтересованный взгляд от чужака не отрывает. Это был высокий юноша – подросток? парень? – тёмные волосы были взъерошены, Чонин поспорил бы, что их давно не мыли. Пряди закрывали глаза, но Чонин видел порез и синеву на виске, несколько царапин на челюсти, побитые костяшки рук, сжимающих лямки рюкзака. Одежда паренька – Сехуна, запоминает Чонин – была грязной и потрепанной, где-то рваной.

Чонин немного неловко дёргает губы в улыбке и неопределённо показывает наверх:

— Пойдем.

Чонин поворачивается и начинает подниматься, видя, как Чунмён отворачивается от лестницы к Сехуну и рукой предлагает пройти. Чонин наблюдает, как Чунмён отправляет охрану на улицу и скрывается за поворотом, направляясь на кухню.

Чонину неловко, он не знает с чего начать, поэтому они идут в молчании по коридору, Чонин останавливается у одной из последних дверей в коридоре, рядом с небольшой вазой, поворачивает ручку вниз и толкает дверь.

Он проходит внутрь, останавливаясь, и поворачивается к темноволосому юноше, который неловко замирает на пороге, оглядываясь. Чонин видит, как бегают его глаза под челкой.

— Проходи, — говорит он, рукой обводя комнату, — Чувствуй себя комфортно. Не знаю, что мой брат хочет с тобой сделать, но предполагаю, что пока ты поживешь у нас.

Сехун смотрит на Чонина как-то испугано после этих слов и Чонин хмыкает, неловко чешет затылок и приглаживает волосы. Не хотелось оставлять парня в неловкости.

— Проходи, не стесняйся. В той стороне ванная комната, прими душ. В шкафу есть запасная одежда. Правда, я сомневаюсь, что тебе подойдет что-то комплекции моего хёна, это его бывшая комната, так что я принесу что-нибудь своё, хорошо? — Чонин ждёт и наблюдает, как парень медленно переводит свой взгляд на него, раздумывает, а затем кивает и снова отводит взгляд в сторону. Выдохнув, Чонин направляется на выход, обходя Сехуна и прикрывая за собой дверь.

Когда он возвращается с домашними брюками, то останавливается у двери, топчется, не зная, что делать, а затем стучит и с предупредительным _я вхожу_ открывает дверь. Сехун стоит посреди комнаты с одним полотенцем на бедрах, брови Чонина взлетают в недоумении, когда он замечает синяки и ссадины по всему телу. Где, черт возьми, хён пропадал несколько дней, что откопал этого парня? 

Сехун смотрит как-то настороженно, прижимая к груди комок свитера, дверь шкафа слегка приоткрыта. Чонин протягивает ему брюки и Сехун, благодарно поклонившись, хватает их свободной рукой. Чонин, не поднимая глаз, бормочет:

— Пойду попрошу, чтобы тебе приготовили поесть. Хочешь что-нибудь особенное?

Чонин не дожидается ответа, сомневаясь, что вообще услышит от Сехуна хоть слово. Он сцепляет руки в замок и поворачивается, направляясь к выходу, планирует спуститься вниз к брату и потребовать объяснений почему этот мальчик так сильно избит и что он здесь вообще делает. Чонин почти закрывает дверь, когда слышит хриплое _простите_.

Чонин останавливается, оборачивается и удивлённо смотрит на Сехуна, который прижимая к груди вещи, поглядывает на него в ответ, пытаясь выдавить подобие улыбки:

— Могли бы вы... — Сехун останавливается, откашливаясь, облизывает губы и продолжает всё таким же хриплым голосом, смотря на Чонина с надеждой, — Можно мне рамён?

Чонин просто кивает.

— Я сделаю тебе сам, — обещает он и выходит из комнаты.

xxx

_**когда бы ни пытался заснуть, сон будто рукой снимает,** _   
_**все мои хорошие воспоминания окрасились в цвет раскаяния.** _

Сехун помнит всё какими-то обрывками, находясь в полубессознательном состоянии.

Вот мужчина толкает его опекуна слишком сильно, тот поскальзывается и ударяется головой об угол буфета. Сехун видит, как старик падает, дёргается в конвульсиях и замирает, _не двигается_ , видит кровь, растекающуюся у головы, слышит ругань мужчин между собой, они толкают друг друга и громко орут басом. Сехун кряхтит, пытается шевелиться и подтянуться, но кто-то снова бьёт его в спину, и он падает без сил.

Приходит в сознание, когда его вышвыривают из машины, он спотыкается и видит где-то в сантиметрах от своего лица грязный асфальт, но его ловят, берут под руки и тащат мимо какого-то корейского ресторанчика в переулок, оттуда через огромную дверь на кухню того самого ресторана, вглубь по коридору, вниз по лестнице, пока, наконец, не кидают в угол какой-то пустой тёмной комнаты.

Дверь закрывается и Сехун выдыхает, откашливая кровь на пол. Он принимает сидячее положение, прижимаясь спиной к обшарпанной стене, и оглядывает комнату – около девяти квадратов, абсолютно пустая, без мебели, окон, лишь одна дверь, через которую его притащили. Ничего, что помогло бы ему сбежать. Сехун подтягивает колени к себе ближе, морщится от боли в спине и сворачивается клубочком, прикрывая глаза. Его сильно приложили головой и хотелось спать.

Следующим воспоминанием является свет. Дверь открыта и Сехун смотрит сквозь чёлку, как за двумя бугаями, притащившими его сюда, входит мужчина, выглядящий более солидно.

— Мистер О, какая честь, — мужчина улыбается почти радостно, останавливается напротив Сехуна, сунув руки в карманы, и оценивающе смотрит на него сверху вниз, — Хотя я ожидал увидеть здесь вашего деда.

Сехун молчит, щурясь, смотрит наверх, пытаясь разглядеть черты лица незнакомца, и хрипит:

— Что вам от меня нужно? — мужчина смеётся:

— Ох, от вас мне ничего не было нужно, мне ведь всего лишь хотелось поговорить с вашим дорогим опекуном. Старик задолжал деньжат, и я отправил мальчиков их вернуть. Как жаль, что они были немного... неаккуратными, — мужчина улыбается как-то извиняюще и Сехун сжимает пальцами края куртки, чувствуя злость, — Теперь старик мертв, а долг, к сожалению, всё ещё есть. Но думаю, для тебя это будет не проблема, верно?

— Вы хотите, чтобы я взял долг на себя? — спрашивает Сехун, не понимая. К чему был весь этот фарс? Они убили его деда и теперь требуют денег с него. Где здесь вообще был смысл?

— Смотрите, какой догадливый, — один из верзил ухмыляется, поправляя часы на своей руке, рядом с огромной тату в виде головы дракона и Сехун морщится. Он почти уверен, что этот стрёмный тип был тем, кто приложил его об стену, Сехун всё ещё чувствовал, как горела скула, поцарапанная о кнопку его часов. Мужчина, очевидно, главный среди них, осаждает его и продолжает, всё так же учтиво улыбаясь:

— Я думаю, ты должен понимать, что чем больше времени проходит, тем долг становится больше. Сейчас сумма составляет где-то около... пяти миллиардов вон? — Сехун широко распахивает глаза. О чём он говорит вообще?

— Сколько? — выдыхает он, — Вы что берёте проценты под проценты?

Сехун охает, когда один из верзил пинает его в бок, а мужчина легко смеётся.

— Да ладно тебе, мистер О, не прибедняйся, я наслышан о твоей небольшой работе. Думаю, если ты немного поколдуешь своими волшебными... — мужчина в воздухе изображает стук по клавиатуре, — Пальчиками, то с лёгкостью достанешь эти деньги.

— Я не смогу достать столько денег, — шепчет Сехун в ужасе, — Как старик вообще мог столько задолжать, этого просто не может...

Сехун стискивает зубы и жмурится, когда его резко тянут за волосы вверх, неосознанно дёргает ногой вбок и на неё наступают, заставляя остаться под неестественным углом. Скулёж вырывается непроизвольно.

— Ох, дорогой, — мужчина выглядит каким-то раздосадованным, — Ты ведь понимаешь, что я не шучу, верно?

Внезапно весёлый вид мужчины меняется, он делает несколько шагов вперёд и присаживается рядом, чтобы их лица были на одном уровне.

— Я сделаю из тебя элитную девочку по вызову и пущу по кругу, а когда ты будешь выть от боли, то я отдам тебя на органы где-нибудь в Куала-Лумпуре и поверь мне... — голос мужчины становится ещё ниже и более угрожающим, — Даже тогда ты не рассчитаешься со мной за долги своего деда.

Сехун выдыхает, когда его нога освобождается и боль в голове исчезает, он не знает за что хвататься в первую очередь и просто скручивается комочком, пытаясь дышать.

— Но я дам тебе небольшую подсказку, ты не против?

Сехун кое-как поднимает взгляд наверх, но всё равно ничего не видит то ли от темноты, то ли от слишком большого света – он уже не различает и перед глазами плывёт.

— Знаешь, что твой старик сделал неправильно? Выбрал не того кредитора. Обратись он не к нам, а к каким-нибудь Кимам, — фамилию мужчина выговаривает с особой ненавистью, — Он бы не оказался сейчас там, где он есть, — Сехун буквально слышит эту противную улыбку, — На том свете. Знал ли твой дед, что связывается с мафией?

— Но думаю, — вновь начинает мужчина и улыбается, — Если ты окажешь нам небольшую услугу и последуешь нашему совету, мы сможем простить какую-то часть твоего долга.

Сехун смотрит с непониманием, шепчет что он должен сделать и видит, как верзилы переглядываются, улыбаясь – его поймали на крючок.

— Кимы, — говорит мужчина тем временем с ужасным отвращением в голосе, — Всё ещё считают, что могут называть себя правящим кланом, когда всё, что от них осталось – это лишь кучка ничего не умеющих преемников. Мы ждали, когда кто-то первым решится бросить этим слабакам вызов, чтобы они уничтожили друг друга и мы бы смогли заставить подчиняться нам сразу два клана, но... Идёт уже третий год и ничего. Почему все считают, что от былой мощи старика Кима что-то осталось? Не вижу в его сыновьях и половины того потенциала.

Сехун не понимает ничего из слов главного, лишь какой-то сумбур, разные кланы, Кимы...

— Что я должен сделать? — еще раз спрашивает он, кое-как держась на дрожащих руках, и смотрит прямо в глаза главному. Тот снова наигранно по-доброму улыбается.

— Деньги, ресурсы. Их планы и связи. Я ведь слышал, как ты взламываешь все эти свои компьютеры для богатых школьников за плату. И я знаю, что ты помог обчищать дома, — Сехун поднимает испуганный взгляд.

Он понятия не имеет о чём толкует этот мужчина и как-то нервно кивает, соглашаясь на всё, боясь за собственную жизнь. Кого нужно разрушить, Кимов? Он их даже не знает.

Но взгляд главного уже зажегся, он предвкушающее улыбался, словно представляя себе грандиозное зрелище:

— Мы бы пустили слушок в наших кругах, что собираемся напасть на тебя, приукрасили бы твои способности, скажем, ты не просто можешь взламывать банковские счета и получать пароли, а... Можешь обойти охрану правительства, как тебе? Нравится такой послужной список вместо пары мелких счетов?

Сехун бы засмеялся горько, если бы не было так больно. Они и правда ничего не знали о нём.

— Лучше скажите, — начинает он и замолкает, вздыхая и набираясь сил, — Скажите, что вы вычислили местонахождение Безликого.

— Безликого? — брови мужчины приподнимаются в удивлении и Сехун неуверенно кивает:

— Безликий. Тот, кто на самом деле взломал почту Национального агентства разведки и украл программное обеспечение комитета космических технологий. Об этом говорили везде в прошлом месяце, большой скандал Голубого дома. Тогда они точно купятся, это ведь имя известного хакера — Сехун наблюдает, как главный начинает улыбаться, тянется к нему рукой и слегка одобрительно ворошит его волосы. Сехун сдерживается, чтобы не дёрнуться.

— Видишь, каким сообразительным ты можешь быть, мистер О, — мужчина недолго рассматривает его, а затем бросает, — Ну, как тебе предложение?

Сехун молчит минуту и охает, когда один из громил сильнее давит на его ногу, торопя с ответом.

— Мне надо подумать, — почти взвывает Сехун от боли и неудобного положения, — Я никогда не делал этого раньше. Мне нужно проверить компьютер и технику. Дайте мне время, прошу.

Главный недолго рассматривает его, а затем вздыхает, поднимаясь на ноги:

— Хорошо. Всё равно ты никуда не убежишь от нас. Даю тебе день.

Сехун медленно выдыхает, когда мужчины встают, главный поправляет свой пиджак, улыбается на прощание, склонив голову, и уходит, махнув рукой одному из громил. Тот скалится на Сехуна и с ядовитым _не сдохни за ночь_ хлопает дверью, слышится возня с ключом и щелчок. Сехун закрывает глаза, поправляя ноющую от давления ногу, и прижимает руку к больному боку.

Он периодически просыпается ночью, но, находясь в сознании, понятия не имеет который час. Не знает в каком часу его будит стук двери, его снова берут под руки и ведут по лестнице наверх, по коридорам и он узнаёт в лёгком свете тот самый переулок.

Его кидают в машину, словно тряпичную куклу, Сехун забивается в угол, когда один из мужчин усаживается рядом и не поднимает взгляд всю дорогу, лишь мельком подмечая, что они находились в неизвестной ему части города.

Машина останавливается напротив его дома. Мужчина за рулём поворачивается, смотрит угрожающе и шипит о том, чтобы он не думал бежать – за ним следят и его найдут. Лишь напоследок ему запрещают звонить копам и ждать до завтрашнего дня. Сехун буквально выпадает из машины, которая срывается с места, едва дверь за ним закрывается. Сехун на дрожащих ногах поднимается до третьего этажа и идёт в сторону своей квартиры. Он трясущимися руками набирает код и открывает дверь. Падает на пол, закрывая рот рукой, чтобы не закричать. Тело старика в луже крови находилось всё там же, в центре гостиной, рядом с буфетом.

Сехун, кусая губы, заползает в квартиру и закрывает дверь, прислоняясь к ней спиной и всхлипывая.

Он не знал своих родителей и не был уверен, что старик был его настоящим дедом. Просто все его воспоминания с детства были связаны с ним, вот ему семь и дед покупает ему единственную пару обуви для школы, вот ему двенадцать, и они накапливают достаточно, чтобы перекупить у соседей старый компьютер на выброс.

Сехун был проблемным ребёнком, но он старался не говорить старику об этом. В пятнадцать на нём уже висел административный арест. Дед отдавал последние деньги на однокомнатную квартиру и пахал на трёх работах, чтобы прокормить их. Старик не знал, что в свои девятнадцать Сехун, или скорее, его альтернативная, интернетная личность, _Безликий,_ уже числился в списке киберпреступников Национальной разведки Кореи.

Сехун лгал, что его образование бесплатное, пользовался клонированными банковскими картами, чтобы оплачивать учёбу и отдавать деду немного денег, пока тот считал, будто парень подрабатывает в магазине рабочим, а не сидит на заброшенной станции с ноутбуком, воруя программные обеспечения больших монстров корейской индустрии.

Сехун не знал ни о каком займе и долге старика, они вообще мало общались в последние полтора года, только ругались, либо молча сидели в компании друг друга, пока Сехун выполнял домашние задания.

Когда он возвращается со школы, то видит у дома два внедорожника, это заставляет напрячься, потому что они живут в бедном районе и присутствие иномарок означало, что рядом был кто-то очень опасный, однако беспокойство за старика было сильнее, чем желание скрыться. Сехун поднимается в квартиру как раз в тот момент, чтобы узреть, как двое здоровенных мужчин загоняют деда в угол, угрожая расправой.

Они говорили старику, что это не будет проблемой, если его внук немного поколдует, что они видели его способности в интернет-кафе и Сехун видел долгий взгляд тёмных глаз старика, не выражающих удивления, словно он знал об этом, словно не удивлён. Сехун и правда зарабатывал в интернет-кафе на мелком хулиганстве за деньги богатеньких детишек с проблемами. Кому-то нужно было взломать компьютер родителей, кому-то воровство в социальных сетях, кто-то же хотел снять деньги с банковских карточек предков. Сехун не брезговал, если ему платили и по таким мелочам.

И мужчины были в курсе этих маленьких проделок.

Сехун весь день сидит на пороге, уставившись на труп старика в комнате, ему кажется, будто он уже чувствует тошнотворный запах. Только когда в комнате темнеет и с улицы, сквозь окно, начинает светить фонарь, он на дрожащих ногах поднимается, включая свет, и запирается в ванной.

Словно обдолбанный, он медленно снимает с себя рубашку, футболку и майку, опирается на раковину, уставившись на своё отражение в зеркале, и бездумным взглядом оглядывает черные синяки по всей груди и животу. Включив воду, он аккуратно дотрагивается до бока, где засохли мазки крови, аккуратно проводит мокрыми пальцами вокруг ободранной кожи. Он раздевается и залезает в побитую ванну, включает воду и кусает губы, стараясь не шипеть от неприятных ощущений по всей коже.

Проведя полотенцем по мокрым волосам, Сехун глубоко вдыхает наполненный паром воздух и дёргает защёлку, вновь выходя наружу. Труп старика никуда по его желанию не делся.

Сехун не знает, чего он ожидает, никаких указаний ему не оставили, поэтому он решает, что до этого момента должен подготовиться. 

Не то, чтобы их задача казалась невыполнимой – Сехун бы мог взломать чужие аккаунты, замести следы, украсть нужную сумму – если Кимы были _настолько_ богатыми. Однако, Сехун знал, в живых его вряд ли оставят. А если и оставят, то будут шантажировать, сделают из него их раба – раз достать такую сумму и обойти системы для него так легко, то они непременно захотят этим воспользоваться. Сехун работать в команде ненавидел.

Он подходит к окну и осторожно выглядывает, рассматривая обстановку внизу, однако почти тут же отдёргивает руку, закрывая шторы обратно – он видит тонированный внедорожник прямо напротив дома. Тихо выходит в коридор, поворачивая к запасному выходу, однако тут же прячется за углом, на этажах выше он слышит чужие голоса, которые точно не могли принадлежать его соседям. Он в ловушке. Ему не сбежать. Только выжидать нужного момента.

Сехун носится по комнате, переодевается в чистую одежду, ищет меж сложенных матрасов материнскую плату, флешки и провода. Скидывает их вместе со своим старым ноутбуком в рюкзак, затем, сжав зубы от подступающей тошноты, присаживается на корточки перед стариком, хлопает его одежду на предмет денег и достает бумажник из внутреннего кармана старой жилетки. Он открывает кошелёк и на секунду замирает, чувствуя, как глаза начинает щипать. Фотография была старой и мятой, Сехун задерживается взглядом на лице стоящего рядом со входом в школу и улыбающегося широко в камеру восьмилетнего мальчика, держащего за руку своего деда, единственного оставшегося в живых члена семьи. 

Возможно, Сехун был неродным, он не знал, но старик этого никогда не показывал и злился на него, как на собственного сына, защищал и помогал выжить, хотя мог давно оставить его где-то у полицейского участка и уйти навсегда. И теперь Сехун сидел над его трупом, спасая свою жизнь.

Не думая много, он достает фотографию из кошелька, несколько тысяч вон, убирает его в карман обратно и начинает рыскать по шкафам в поисках документов. Ножей в доме он не находит и, собрав все самое нужное, надевает куртку, хватает рюкзак и усаживается в пустой угол недалеко от входной двери в ожидании. Второй день без нормального сна и удар по голове дают о себе знать и где-то в четвертом часу ночи Сехун засыпает, уткнувшись в колени. 

Просыпается он в девятом часу, бросает мрачный взгляд на тело старика, убеждаясь – тот вставать, как в его сне, точно не собирается. Он чувствует голод и всё тело затекло от одной позы, Сехун почти решает встать и размяться, когда замирает, слыша шарканье за входной дверью рядом.

Сжимая ручки рюкзака, Сехун вытягивается струной и прислушивается к шагам – они не похожи на торопливую ходьбу его соседок, слишком размашистые и тяжёлые. Он слушает, как кто-то проходит мимо двери и всё вновь стихает. Выждав ещё несколько минут, Сехун позволяет себе выдохнуть и прислониться головой к стене.

Он не знает сколько времени проходит в ожидании, Сехун почти засыпает снова и пропускает тот момент, когда вздрагивает от громкого настойчивого стука в дверь.

Всё его существо замирает в ужасе, он переводит взгляд на лежащий труп старика, затем косит взгляд на угол, за которым скрывалась входная дверь. Стук прекращается на несколько секунд, а затем начинается снова и тогда Сехун слышит знакомый бас.

— Открывай дверь, паршивец, — рычит бугай, ударивший его накануне. Сехун медленно встает на корточки и начинает отходить вдоль стены в угол комнаты, обходя комод. Стук прекращается и переходит в удары по двери, Сехун оглядывается назад на стену, когда портфелем упирается в угол и вздрагивает, когда спотыкается о ногу деда. Он замирает, загнанный в угол, словно олень в свете фар, и ждёт. Он знает, что такого напора их — теперь его — хлипкая дверь не выдержит.

Она и не выдерживает. Он вздрагивает, когда замок ломается и дверь с громким хлопком ударяется о стену, впуская в комнату четырех огромных мужчин. Первым заходит уже знакомый ему верзила, поигрывая желваками и улыбаясь:

— Мы сделали всё, как босс велел, а теперь мы с тобой немножко развлечёмся, подружка.

Сехун не успевает ничего понять, как четверо здоровяков окружают его, Сехун лопатками упирается в стену, и напрягается, надеясь, что выдержит несколько ударов перед тем, как ему удастся хотя бы доползти до двери и попытаться сбежать. Чего он, чёрт возьми, ждал всю ночь? Почему понадеялся на что? Судьбу? Поступил, как настоящий идиот, ведь знал, что его не собирались оставлять в живых, по крайней мере, сейчас это точно не входило в планы незваных гостей. План «дождаться, когда его выведут и попытаться улизнуть» был ужасным.

Первый удар приходится в лицо, Сехун видит звёздочки перед тем, как согнуться пополам и получить ещё один удар в живот.

— Наш босс проявил слишком много благоразумия по отношению к тебе, — смеётся верзила и Сехун успевает увернуться, поэтому удар, предназначенный для его лица, уходит куда-то в скулу, заставляя дёрнуться в сторону.

Что ж, вероятно он не такой ценный, как думал ранее. Скорее, он достаточно глупый, что оставался в квартире с трупом всю ночь, вместо того чтобы сбежать и уже пытаться вылететь из страны. Возможно, он и правда, идиот.

Сехун готовиться к собственной смерти, получая ещё один удар, от которого его шатает, но никто не ловит, и он падает, словно мешок зерна, на пол, ударяясь головой о стену. Уже готовый потерять сознание, он поднимает мутный взгляд наверх, слыша звук разбивающегося стекла, а затем чьи-то крики и звук выстрела. Сехун теряет сознание, но перед этим видит, как несколько незнакомых мужчин дерутся с его четырьмя гостями и... Лицо.

Острое лицо молодого человека, склонившегося над ним и дёргающего на выход. Кажется, он что-то говорил.

Кажется, шевелить задницей и убираться оттуда.

ххх

_**сотрясая тишину, кошмары нахлынули,** _   
_**словно поглотив меня полностью.** _

Сехун приходит в себя и осознаёт, что не умер, что он лежит где-то, на чём-то относительно мягком. Только глаз не открывает – не может, вернее.

Он чувствует, как в разных местах болит его тело. Желая осмотреть масштабы бедствия и понять, что происходит он всё-таки пытается поднять веки, кое-как, но получается спустя некоторое время.

Мир вокруг слегка двоится и мутнеет, а затем становится более чётким, Сехун поворачивает голову вбок, рассматривая обстановку и понимая, что это похоже на какой-то дешёвый номер мотеля. Нет, он точно не умер, это не похоже на ад.

Когда он пытается пошевелиться и привстать, его останавливают и только тогда Сехун замечает чужое присутствие в комнате, с другой стороны, и чтобы увидеть, ему нужно повернуть голову – поплывшим глазом он видит не так-то много.

Сехун собирает всю свою волю, чтобы повернуться, и морщится, когда в глаза бьёт свет прикроватной лампы. Незнакомец в комнате тут же отворачивает её от его лица и Сехун морщится, пытаясь рассмотреть своего... Спасителя?

Когда зрение становится более чётким, Сехун узнаёт его. Лицо человека, которого он видел последним. Молодой человек сидел весь в чёрном на каком-то стуле рядом с кроватью, где Сехун лежал. Его волосы были зачёсаны назад, поверх чёрной водолазки на шее висела цепочка, а на скуле едва заметно был виден свежий порез. Карие глаза внимательно следили за каждым его движением.

Когда мужчина открывает рот, Сехун старается уловить каждое слово – его мозг работал всё ещё слишком медленно.

— Тебе нужно что-нибудь? Воды? — Сехун не знает нужно ли ему воды, но едва заметно кивает, прикрывая глаза, а когда открывает, то видит, как мужчина встаёт и уходит куда-то в другую сторону. Сехун ждёт.

Незнакомец приносит бутылку с водой, затем склоняется над ним, помогая сесть, и подносит бутыль к губам. Сехун не понимает к чему вся эта забота, кто это и что ему нужно от него, но пока он жив и его не собираются избивать в ближайшее время, он не будет задавать никаких вопросов.

Незнакомец убирает бутылку на прикроватную тумбочку и возвращает своё внимание на Сехуна, который осматривает комнату, откашливается, держась за горло, а затем, нерешительно переводит взгляд на мужчину.

— Есть внутренние повреждения по ощущениям? — вновь спрашивает незнакомец мягким вкрадчивым голосом и Сехун, прислушавшись к своему ноющему телу на несколько секунд, вновь отрицательно качает головой. Тогда мужчина кивает:

— Тебя осмотрят позднее, но мало ли.

Сехун пытается выпрямить спину, но по позвоночнику проходит приступ боли, и он вновь горбится, сжимая руками одеяло.

Сознание начало медленно проясняться, и он уже мог вспомнить конкретные детали. В его квартире появились незнакомые люди во главе с этим мужчиной. Что произошло?

Сехун поднимает взгляд на мужчину, который внимательно наблюдает за каждым его движением, и открывает рот, пытаясь выдавить из себя воздух:

— Ч-что произошло?

— Ну, — молодой человек усмехается и дёргает плечами, скрещивая руки на груди, — Можно сказать, тебя спасли от смерти. Живым бы ты оттуда не вышел.

Сехун медленно моргает.

— Сколько времени я был в отключке?

— Чуть больше суток.

Сехун молчит, опустив голову, раздумывает над тем, какой вопрос задать следующим и всё-таки решается.

— Кто вы?

Незнакомец внимательно осматривает Сехуна, затем внезапно склоняется ближе к кровати и улыбается:

— Можешь звать меня Сухо.

— Сухо, — медленно повторяет Сехун и чуть хмурится, — Кто вы? Зачем я вам нужен?

Незнакомец, Сухо, молчит немного, словно раздумывая, что сказать, но всё-таки выдаёт:

— Ты нужен боссу.

— Боссу? — спрашивает Сехун и облизывает губы, чувствуя сухость. Что всё-таки получилось?

— Слышал ли ты о клане Кимов? — интересуется в свою очередь Сухо, — Если за тобой пришли люди клана Бан, думаю, ты должен был слышать что-то и о нас.

Сехун молчит, понимая, кто находится перед ним. Очевидно, этот парень был таким же, как и те четверо, ломившиеся в его квартиру, только из другой семьи.

Кажется его втянули в какую-то межклановую войну.

Сухо всё ещё ждёт ответа, выжидающе приподняв брови, и Сехун кивает, пытаясь вспомнить крошки информации, которую успел услышать в речи главаря ранее.

— Вы пришли ко мне.... Потому что знаете кто я? — Сехун выжидающе смотрит на Сухо, пытаясь прочитать его выражение лица, но даже взгляд мужчины не меняется, он только кривит губы в подобии улыбки и скептично спрашивает:

— Безликий? — Сехун неуверенно кивает, — Мы слышали разговоры, которые ходили, да.

— Вы отведёте меня к боссу?

Сухо как-то иронично улыбается:

— Если бы босс верил всему, что говорят его конкуренты...

Сухо не договаривает, но Сехун понимает и на душе сразу же тяжелеет. Это выражение не сулило лично для него ничего хорошего. 

— Думаете, это ложь?

— Сначала мы проверим кто ты, чтобы решить... — Сухо останавливается, внимательно осматривая Сехуна, — ...стоило ли спасать тебя и оставлять в живых.

Отлично, думает Сехун неутешительно, отводя взгляд. При любом раскладе его убьют. Прекрасно. Не так он планировал провести эту неделю, абсолютно не так.

— Что... — начинает Сехун, чувствуя, как внутри неприятно скребёт, — Что с моим дедом?

Ему может казаться, но взгляд Сухо будто бы становится мягче, однако это похоже на мимолётный миг, уже через секунду Сухо скучающе пожимает плечами, однако в глаза Сехуну больше не смотрит.

— Он мёртв. Мы не думали, что можем не успеть, это стало неожиданностью, когда мы вошли в квартиру. Его тело забрали в морг, записав на несчастный случай.

Сухо больше ничего не говорит, а Сехун и не спрашивает. Он смотрит на свои руки, теребящие покрывало, не поднимая головы, когда мужчина встаёт со стула и уходит куда-то в коридор, туда, где Сехун не может его увидеть.

Сехун откидывает голову назад на подушку, пытаясь вспомнить последние события, которые отложились в голове.

Сидя в тёмной комнате, рядом с трупом старика, Сехун раздумывал над теми словами главаря. Кимы были управляющим кланом и, очевидно, руководить им стал кто-то новый. Вариантов у Сехуна было немного – без оборудования, со старым ноутбуком, находясь в международном розыске и имея на хвосте требующих долг ростовщиков, выбор у него был невелик и бежать он вряд ли бы смог. Предлагать свои услуги ростовщику и его боссу было, видимо, бесполезно – они не знали, что Сехун на самом деле являлся Безликим, считали его мелким хакером-подростком, ценности для них он не представлял и его ноющие кости это доказывали.

Оставались Кимы. Что в его квартире забыли люди клана Кимов? Собирались взять Безликого? Кимы направили к нему своих людей, значит они, вероятно, должны были знать, как и те ростовщики, чем он занимался в жизни. Значит ли это, что им интересен Сехун? Вернее, интересен Безликий? В любом случае, они спасли его и, кажется, будут проверять, Сехун обязан показать им, что это правда, если хочет выжить и тогда они смогут поговорить, он предложит взаимовыгодное сотрудничество и будет – а будет ли? – под защитой Кимов. Клана. Мафии, очевидно, как он понимает из всего, что произошло за последние три дня в его жизни.

Сехун всё ещё не знал, что ему делать с долгом в пять миллиардов, но если это его возможность выжить и не просто выжить, а получить освобождение, то он готов продать себя во всех смыслах. В конце концов, у него больше не было его старика, который бы заботился о нём.

Только вот захотят ли Кимы его?

Сехун долго размышляет над словами главаря коллекторов, клана Бан, как описал их Сухо, много думает о том, что подумают соседи, когда увидят хаос в их квартире — сломанная дверь, лужа крови на полу, пропавшие дед с внуком. Однако спросить обо всём Сухо он не решается.

Вместо этого Сехун рассматривает его исподтишка. Тот был явно в хорошей форме, стройный и подтянутый, в кожаной куртке, со слегка растрёпанными волосами – напоминал бандитов из фильмов, которые Сехун смотрел ночами. Видимо, его оставили присматривать за – кем Сехун сейчас был? пленным? больным? – чтобы он не наделал глупостей, не сбежал. 

Всё тело болело так, что Сехун не сбежал бы и в ближайшую неделю. Он лежит с закрытыми глазами, когда понимает, что пялиться уже не получится. Сухо сидит на диване в другом конце комнаты, переключая каналы на небольшом телевизоре.

Сехун просыпается только на следующее утро, он не знает уходил ли Сухо куда-то, но тот уже у его кровати, протягивает упаковку с бисквитным печеньем и бутылку воды. На приподнятые брови Сехуна, он пожимает плечами:

— В коридорном автомате нет ничего съедобного или относительно полезного, так что выбрал самое нейтральное. Потерпи до обеда.

— А что будет в обед? — спрашивает Сехун, сосредоточившись на открытии шелестящей упаковки. Себе же Сухо взял среднюю пачку O!karto. Сехун любил их. Раньше.

— В обед мы повезём тебя на осмотр в больницу. Там ты поешь.

— Мы? — задаёт очередной вопрос Сехун и Сухо выдыхает терпеливо, словно ребёнку, объясняя:

— Думаешь, я поеду с тобой один?

— Я не умею драться, — говорит честно Сехун и кусает сухой бисквит. А ведь на этикетке обещали земляничный джем внутри.

— Да, по твоим синякам я понял это.

Только тут до Сехуна доходит – на нем бесформенная, слишком большая футболка – не его. Значит Сухо переодевал его. Думать о том, что кто-то видел его обнажённое тело, похожее на кровавое месиво не очень приятно, к тому же, в голове щёлкает еще одна мысль и Сехун резко дёргает головой, ощущая темноту в глазах:

— Где мой рюкзак?

— Ты получишь его, когда пройдешь осмотр, — говорит Сухо, хрустя очередной порцией снэков, и Сехун видит, что спорить с Сухо о чём бы то ни было бесполезно. Вздохнув, он сосредотачивается на жевании, запивает всё водой и отдаёт её Сухо. Тот снова уходит в коридор, оставляя Сехуна наедине с включённым музыкальным каналом. Сехун как раз на середине какого-то странного клипа со страусом, когда Сухо возвращается и присаживается рядом. 

— Разве в больнице не будут задавать вопросов, когда увидят побои? — спрашивает Сехун, косясь на профиль Сухо, равнодушно уставившегося на экран. Тот поворачивает голову, пересекаясь взглядом с младшим.

— У клана везде есть свои люди.

— Я нужен клану?

— Правильный вопрос будет, — Сухо чуть улыбается — Нужен ли Безликий клану.

— Нужен? — осторожно спрашивает Сехун, принимая свою ошибку. Сухо выглядит задумчивым.

— Как посмотреть. Нашему новому лидеру определённо пригодился бы.

— Расскажи мне об этом, — просит Сехун и получает скептический взгляд в ответ, — Что?

— Ты более разговорчив, чем кажешься на первый взгляд.

Сехун хмыкает.

— Я пытаюсь понять во что я ввязался. Потому что, начиная с того момента, как эти верзилы ворвались в нашу с дедом квартиру, я перестал понимать что-либо.

— Знаешь, чего я не понимаю? Как и наш босс, — Сухо улыбается, но улыбка его опасная, — Почему внезапно появились разговоры о том, что клан Бан хочет заполучить одного из самых знаменитых хакеров современности, но вместо компании подготовленных бойцов они отправили к нему кучку коллекторов, которые стали забивать его до смерти. Тебе не кажется, что что-то не сходится?

Сехун неловко опускает взгляд на свои руки. Он не знал, что на это сказать. Сглотнув, он поднимает голову и спрашивает, оставляя вопрос без ответа:

— Зачем клану Кимов нужен Безликий?

— Два года назад глава клана Кимов умер и к власти пришёл его сын, — говорит Сухо, позволяя сменить тему, — И его политика сильно отличается от методов его отца.

— Свежий взгляд? — задумчиво бормочет Сехун и Сухо кивает, соглашаясь.

— Думаю, Безликий стал бы неплохим трофеем и скрытой картой в его руках.

Сехун морщится, _трофей_ , но ничего не говорит, понимая, что так и есть. Всё становится более ясным, _зачем_ его спасли лишь из-за разговоров о Безликом, почему с ним возятся сейчас. Кажется, глава Кимов и правда хочет найти Безликого. У Сехуна есть шанс, ему нужно лишь проявить себя.

— Раньше в... Как вы себя называете? Клан? Семья?

Сухо ухмыляется, вопрос явно его развеселил.

— Семья Кимов состоит из трёх родных братьев, детей бывшего главы. Но все остальные тоже зовут себя семьёй. Это не кровные узы, а узы чести. Связав себя с кланом раз, вы остаетесь в нём навсегда. Только если не предаёте семью.

Сехун кивает и начинает снова:

— Раньше в семье не было хакеров? Может, у них были прозвища?

— Старик Ким был консервативным. У него были специалисты, но они не ушли далеко и все были достаточно в возрасте, совсем из другой эры. Ким-младший провел чистку и теперь ищет таланты. Ну, как я могу судить, — Сухо смотрит в глаза Сехуна слишком пронзительно и внимательно, словно может читать мысли и вообще видеть насквозь, — Готов ли ты к этому?

— Только если я являюсь Безликим, — севшим голосом слабо говорит Сехун и Сухо вновь кривит губы в улыбке, кивая.

— Только если ты являешься Безликим.

— Что Безликий получит взамен, если согласится быть... частью семьи? 

— Он будет частью семьи, — твёрдо подтверждает Сухо, — Он получит полное покровительство правящего клана корейской мафии, О Сехун, — Сехун вздрагивает – Сухо за всё время впервые зовёт его по имени, — Он будет иметь равные со всеми права. Находиться под полной защитой, пользоваться всеми ресурсами и связями, а за свои таланты и услуги будет иметь привилегированное положение.

Сехун чувствует холод, скользнувший по позвоночнику, руки покрылись мурашками от информации, преподносимой вкрадчивым тихим голосом.

То, о чём Сухо говорил было слишком идеальным – он был бы под защитой, он бы погасил долг перед кланом Банов и жил себе спокойно, имея над собой поддержку Кимов. Конечно, он не совсем представлял себе, что должен делать, но он и подумать не мог о таком раньше ещё несколько часов назад.

Сехун чувствует, будто воспрял духом, он смотрит на Сухо уверенно и внезапно чувствует себя нетерпеливо:

— Когда вы будете проверять меня?

— Сначала тебя нужно осмотреть.

— Вперёд, — уверенно говорит Сехун и Сухо приподнимает брови от такого неожиданного рвения. Хмыкнув, он поднимается с кресла и, бросив короткое _жди_ , уходит из номера, Сехун слышит тихий щелчок входной двери.

Проходит ещё час, прежде чем Сухо говорит ему подниматься. Сехун впервые за всё время стягивает одеяло и опускает ноги на пол, пытаясь встать. Ему неловко, когда он просит Сухо помочь дойти до туалета, но тот выглядит безразличным. Он подхватывает его под локоть и ведёт к выходу, туда, где Сехуну просмотр был недоступен – оказывается, двери наружу и в ванную комнату были перпендикулярны друг другу. Сухо заводит его внутрь и выходит за дверь, однако закрыться на замок запрещает. Сехун медленно стягивает с себя футболку и какие-то серые штаны, залезает в душ, прикрываясь шторой, и включает воду. Он долго стоит под горячими струями с закрытыми глазами, однако слыша кашель снаружи, выключает воду и медленно вылезает. Сехун натягивает на себя свои вещи, а затем выходит наружу, смотрит, как Сухо осматривает комнату ещё раз, а затем подходит к двери, поворачивая замок.

Когда дверь открывается, Сехун морщится от солнечного света, но выходит первым. Сухо за ним, закрывает дверь и Сехун оглядывается, замечая двух мужчин в обычной одежде, стоящих по углам блока. Видимо, они были «своими», потому что Сухо спокойно ведёт его в сторону лестницы и мужчины следуют за ними. Они спускаются по лестнице на первый этаж и выходят к парковке. Один из мужчин открывает дверь ауди и Сехун проскальзывает на заднее сидение.

С ним не обращаются, как с пленным или похищенным, Сехун не чувствует себя под канвоем, хотя внушительных размеров охранник сидит рядом с ним, однако полностью его игнорирует, уставившись в окно. Сухо на переднем сидении уставился в телефон, что-то печатая, пока машина медленно отъезжала от здания отеля и ехала по направлению в центр Сеула. Сехун не знал местности, пока не увидел знакомые наименования и рядом километровые метки. Неужели они были так далеко от его дома?

Сехун смотрит в тонированное окно всю дорогу, с интересом склоняется, когда они останавливаются и начинают парковаться, замечая название больницы Национального университета Сеула. Сехун удивлённо приподнимает брови, но ничего не спрашивает. Его деду нужно было работать месяц, чтобы оплатить хотя бы одну консультацию здесь.

Сехуна ведут через главный вход по холлу, в сторону лифтов, они поднимаются на пятый этаж и, не торопясь, идут в сторону одного из кабинетов. Сухо немного тормозит их скорость, за что Сехун даже благодарен – тот явно делает это из-за него, у Сехуна болела нога, которую ему почти вывернули, и он передвигался прихрамывая.

В кабинет врача с ним заходит только Сухо. Сехун не знал, чего ожидать, потому что доктор, мужчина средних лет, казался абсолютно нормальным, с грамотами на стене и семейной фотографией на рабочем столе. Знать, что он связан с мафией, было для Сехуна чем-то сюрреалистичным. Сухо ожидал у двери, пока Сехуна осматривали с ног до головы. Он разделся, позволяя доктору осмотреть все свои ушибы, неловко отвечал, говоря, что у него болит нога и немного челюсть.

Доктор внимательно обрабатывает кожу, осматривает ногу, предлагая гипс. Сехун отказывается.

Когда осмотр заканчивается, Сухо провожает его до первого этажа, Сехун посещает туалет, а затем они идут в столовую при больнице. Сехун ужасно радуется горячей пище, набрасываясь на поднос с едой, и получая косые взгляды от охраны.

Он быстро наедается и только под конец начинает жевать медленнее, понимая, что время его спокойной жизни истекает слишком быстро. Его осмотрели и накормили, вероятно, это слишком щедро, и скоро всё закончится. За последние три дня это – самое нормальное и странное в его жизни одновременно.

Сехун глубоко вздыхает, собираясь с мыслями, и отодвигает поднос, показывая, что закончил есть. Сухо напротив кивает, принимая его безмолвные жесты, и встаёт изо стола. Он в сопровождении охраны идёт за Сухо на выход, слегка прихрамывая, залезает в автомобиль и откидывает голову на спинку, не зная, чего ожидать. 

Его долго везут, Сехун успевает задремать по дороге. Он понимает, что они, кажется, выезжают из Сеула, сворачивают на трассе и едут вглубь лесов. Мысль о том, что если он не докажет, что является Безликим, то его убьют и труп закопают или сожгут где-нибудь в лесу, заставляла слабо улыбаться. Как иронично. Лучше бы его избили до смерти.

Он не видит указателей, кроме одного пару километров назад, однако, они останавливаются и выезжают на поляну, Сехун замечает промышленные помещения и где-то в его голове карта города меняется – он вспоминает уже как десятилетия закрытый завод, который так и не удосужились разобрать на кирпичи из-за забастовки рабочих. Что они здесь делали?

Один из мужчин слегка грубо дёргает его из машины и Сехун спотыкается, чуть не падая на землю. Сухо закатывает глаза, очевидно думая, насколько он слабый и бесполезный, и Сехун сжимает зубы, мысленно прося подождать – он им ещё покажет.

Мужчины теснят его с разных сторон, у одного в руках висит его рюкзак. Его ведут по тёмным коридорам вглубь и Сехун даже не старается запоминать путь, потому что обстановка везде одинаковая. В какой-то момент Сухо открывает большие двери и ведёт их дружную четвёрку через пустое складское помещение куда-то в угол. Минуя перегородки, Сехун сбивается с шага и спотыкается, не отрывая взгляда от оборудования. Сехун видит впечатляющее сооружение – три монитора и пара системных блоков на небольшом столе в углу, быстро сканирует глазами девайсы на столе и провода.

— Могу я?.. — Сехун уже наклоняется, чтобы подойти ближе, но пересиливает себя и терпеливо смотрит на Сухо. Тот пожимает плечами, скрещивая руки на груди:

— Вперёд.

Сехуну дважды говорить не нужно, он быстро подходит к столу, садится в кресло и начинает проверять оборудование. Он лезет вниз под стол, поворачивает системные блоки к себе, снимает крышки и ковыряется в проводах, чувствуя на себе три внимательных взгляда.

— Что-то не так? — спрашивает Чунмён, опираясь о колонну, на что Сехун чуть приподнимает голову, упираясь затылком в стол, и скептически смотрит на мужчину.

— Пять жестких дисков, материнская плата на двести девяносто девятом чипсете, тут только оперативки планки на тридцать гигов... Вы что, отобрали этот компьютер у игромана? — Сухо дёргает бровями, но молчит, не отвечая, а Сехун возвращается к рассматриванию внутренностей, проводит пальцем по видеокарте и качает головой, — Не нужен крутой компьютер, чтобы уметь найти то, что тебе нужно, — Сехун пожимает плечами, выбираясь из под стола в кресло, — Только если ты не собираешься засеять майнинг на рабочем месте, но я сильно сомневаюсь, что вам нужна школьная программа по радужной таблице.

Сехун ёрзает на стуле, тыкает мышкой в пространство, а затем крутится назад, протягивая руку вперёд:

— Мне нужна моя сумка.

Сухо молча поворачивается, склонив голову в одобрении, но Сехун решает пояснить неодобряюще смотрящему охраннику:

— Мне нужно проверить компьютер и защитить себя.

Когда Сехуну передают рюкзак, он кладёт его себе на колени, чувствуя родной материал под пальцами. Поджав губы, он достаёт пару кабелей и микросхем и, немного подумав, из бокового кармана самодельный кейлоггер. Он вновь спускается вниз, рассмотрев внутренности системного блока, устанавливает на нём первую одноплатную микросхему, затем проделывает то же самое со вторым системным блоком и включает свою глушилку, не забыв ткнуть кейлоггер в порт.

— Откуда у тебя средства на всё это? — Сухо внимательно смотрит на него, склонив голову. Сехун пожимает плечами:

— Я сам всё это делал. Подрабатывал в магазине электроники и таскал оттуда детали, ну и по книжкам учился, — Сехун качает головой в сторону стола, — Роутер собрать из чипа и процессора легче самому, знаешь, что как работает. Сам прошивал нужные утилиты. У меня всё работает даже дольше, чем легально выпускаемые американцами.  
  
Сехун усаживается поудобнее, включая оба системника, переподключает провода третьего монитора и тот тоже оживает. Он начинает размеренно стучать по клавишам, заходит в системные настройки и меняет их под себя. Остановившись на секунду, он чуть поворачивает голову назад и бросает короткое и уверенное _располагайтесь_ , слыша чьё-то фырканье за спиной.

Поджав губы, Сехун придумывает пароль, вводя его в нужное поле, и через секунду уголки губ дрожат в улыбке, когда одновременно три телефона за спиной начинают звенеть. 

— Что значит мы пропали? — тихо говорит Сухо в трубку и Сехун тихо хмыкает. Когда мужчина кладёт трубку, то удивлённо спрашивает у него:

— Мы пропали из-за тебя?

— Да. Кстати, спасибо за доступ к вашим компьютерам, кто сказал вам, что иметь одно обеспечение это хорошо? У тебя такой глупый пароль на телефоне, — Сехун чуть поворачивает голову, сочувственно надув губы, и возвращается взглядом к экранам, не видя, но зная, что Сухо закатил глаза на его слова. Он открывает небольшое окно на крайнем экране, вбивая команды и терпеливо ждёт, слушая, как двое его охранников тихо ругаются с кем-то по телефону. Когда информация на экране загружается, его глаза чуть расширяются от новой информации. Он быстро закрывает окно, путая следы.

— Хорошо, я освоился.

— Пожелания, заметки?

— Не очень грамотно настроенный фаервол, сразу видно старая школа, — улыбается Сехун, набирая комбинации клавиш. Секунда и экран горит синим, — Итак, что вы хотите проверить? Взломать Национальную разведку? Предупреждаю сразу на этой системе не прокатит.

Сухо отталкивается от стены, подходя ближе, и останавливается в шаге от Сехуна, так, что тому приходиться задрать голову и смотреть вверх. От пристального взгляда ему слегка неловко, и он ёрзает.

— Индустриальный Банк, головной офис в Каннаме, — Сухо слегка улыбается, склонив голову, — Наш человек сейчас там.

— Вы хотите взломать банк? — Сехун приподнимает брови. Не этого он ожидал. Он что собирается помочь в ограблении банка под страхом смерти?

— Минута. Тебе необходимо отключить всю их систему всего на минуту. Справишься?

Сехун молчит, взвешивая все варианты.

Это было опасно. Он не был уверен в своём оборудовании, даже если успел провести его первичную проверку. Но это был его единственный шанс. 

— Хорошо, — говорит он и поворачивается на кресле к столу, придвигаясь ближе и принимаясь печатать. Он полностью погружается в систему, чувствуя чужой взгляд на себе, набирает стандартные коды, параллельно раздумывая над той информацией, что уже успел получить. Он не должен налажать.

— Это... брутфорс? — удивляется Сухо за его спиной, на что Сехун мычит.

— Можно сказать, его более усовершенствованная версия. Я начал с простого, рабочей почты у состава руководства на их личных мобильниках, прошёлся по настройкам червём и вошел во внутреннюю систему. Программа ищет совпадения в системах шифрования, которые используются не только для корпоративной почты, но и при автоматизированных процессах в общих системах. Они обычно всегда имеют схожесть. Благодаря этому перебор будет идти в значительно более узких рамках, когда найдёт закономерности, и пройдёт быстрее. 

Сухо молчит, а затем спрашивает:

— Что ты сделал с нашим местоположением?

Губы Сехуна дёргаются в ухмылке, но он принимает серьезное выражение лица, напоминая, что ему нельзя искать себе неприятностей, даже своим поведением.

— Просто немного... поменял его.

Сухо вздыхает.

— Они сказали, что мы внезапно оказались посреди океана, — Сехун всё-таки улыбается.

— Вначале я хотел отправить вас на Северный полюс.

Сехун больше ничего не говорит, продолжая печатать и кусая губу. У него были проблемы. Он старался вести себя, как профессионал, доказать, что он является Безликим, но это не было так просто, он не знал послушают ли его люди, ничего не понимающие в этом, поверят ли на слово. И он не был уверен, что идея с банком сработает без должной подготовки. 

А что если не сработает? Его убьют прямо здесь? Он просто исчезнет с лица Земли за долю секунды.

Его не торопят, но он слышит тихое ворчание охраны за спиной, он кусает губы, наблюдая, как меняется один айпи адрес на другой и нажимает на ввод, замирая.

— Долго ещё? — голос у Сухо холодный и требовательный, Сехун со всей силы сжимает мышку, свободой рукой впиваясь ногтями в ладонь.

— Сейчас, — шепчет он только, смотря на загрузку в семьдесят процентов на экране, — _Сейчас._

Он ждёт, что Сухо даст команду или хотя бы шелохнётся, но он стоит рядом и Сехун чувствует, что тот не шевелится тоже, лишь внимательно смотрит на экран. Загрузка завершается и экран освещается, перед ними появляется синий логотип Индустриального банка и предложение ввести пароль для входа в систему. Сехун моргает несколько раз и поворачивает голову, смотря на лицо Сухо, в его глазах отражался синий квадратик, а на лице застыло некая удивлённость или благоговение – Сехун не особо в этом разбирался, но понял – тот был _впечатлён_.

Проходит десять секунд, в течение которых Сехун всё так же не отрывает взгляда от профиля Сухо, когда отражение в его глазах исчезает, а лицо перестает освещаться. Сехун моргает, пытаясь оторваться, поворачивается к экрану и видит надпись ошибки.

Внутри что-то падает. У него не получилось. Не получилось удерживать контроль над системой минуту. Сработала защита. Всего десять секунд.

Сехун опускает глаза вниз с потемневшего экрана на клавиатуру перед собой и вздрагивает, когда слышит мужской голос позади себя.

— Сухо.

Сехун оборачивается, смотря на мужчину с телефоном в руке. Тот даже не удостаивает его своим взглядом, сосредоточившись на Сухо. Тот всё ещё реагировал как-то слишком медленно, словно глубоко задумавшись, повернулся и слегка приподнял брови, показывая, что весь во внимании. Мужчина кивнул на свой телефон.

— Они вызвали полицию, все выходы перекрыты. Система была взломана. Клиентский зал заблокирован, Чен там, — мужчина смотрит на Сехуна чуть свысока, но уже с большим уважением, чем до этого, — Всё сработало.

Не на минуту, думает Сехун в ужасе. Сухо сказал, что их человек там. Его поймали? Самого Сехуна сейчас убьют?

Сухо переводит взгляд на Сехуна, смотрит на него с холодным ничего не выражающим лицом, а затем чуть склоняет голову.

— Всё и правда сработало.

— Но не на минуту, — нервно дёргается Сехун, испуганно смотря в сторону двух мужчин в паре шагов от себя, — Что... что с вашим человеком? Его схватили?

— Почему его должны были схватить? — Сухо чуть приподнимает брови и усмехается, — Мы ведь не банк грабить собирались.

— А что тогда? — Сехун моргает, чувствуя себя марионеткой в чужих руках.

— Я хотел посмотреть на то сможешь ли ты вообще что-либо сделать. Без подготовки, без своего компьютера. И ты сделал.

Сехун не понимает, молча смотря на Сухо. Он поджимает губы, чувствуя, как руки начинают слегка трястись, поэтому он сжимает кулаки, упрямо уставившись в тёмные глаза напротив:

— Тогда у меня есть вопросы.

Сухо поворачивается к мужчинам и кивает, те тут же оставляют их вдвоём, развернувшись и направившись в том направлении, откуда они пришли до этого, что Сехуну почти смешно – всё было так просто? По одному кивку головы?

— Я внимательно слушаю, — почти радушно предлагает мужчина и Сехун недолго думает, прежде чем сказать:

— Это всё нужно было, чтобы проверить меня?

— Да, — Сухо кивает и Сехун прикусывает губу от такого прямого ответа. С ним никогда не говорили так холодно и честно.

— Я прошёл?

— Прошёл, — подтверждает Сухо и кажется выглядит очень довольный этим. Сехун не унимается.

— Даже если это была не минута? Даже если ваш человек там?

— Делаю скидку на обстановку, — как-то задумчиво говорит Сухо, — К тому же наш человек сможет выбраться оттуда как обычный клиент. Не знаю какие фильмы о мафии ты смотрел, но мы не будем грабить банки ради денег среди дня, О Сехун.

Эта терпеливость и ответ на каждый вопрос раздражают. Сехун глубоко вздыхает перед тем, как выдать все свои карты.

— Тогда разреши ещё один вопрос, — Сехун пересекается с чужим взглядом и приподнимает брови, стараясь выглядеть спокойным, а не уставшим и испуганным от всего, что произошло за последние несколько суток, — Что за странное имя ты себе выбрал. Сухо? Серьёзно? И почему ты этим занимаешься? Разве это то, что должен делать глава всего клана?

Сехун видит, как брови Сухо чуть дёргаются, а в глазах сверкает удивление, всего несколько секунд, тут же сменяясь на уверенность и ухмылку, но Сехун всё видит. Сухо не ожидал.

— Так ты знаешь кто я, — говорит Сухо и Сехун кивает, — Это похвально.

— Похвально? — удивляется Сехун. В ответ получает кивок.

— Похвально. Потому что из всех, ты первый и единственный, кто решил проверить меня. Сразу же.

Сехун молчит перед тем, как подтвердить:

— Слишком много странного, — Сухо на это довольно улыбается, склонив голову и скрестив руки на груди. Словно обычная беседа о погоде, а не признание, решающее последующую жизнь Сехуна.

— Что ж, ты оказался прав.

— И как тебя на самом деле зовут?

Сухо немного молчит, а затем шумно выдыхает, рассматривая стены, словно они были интереснее Сехуна:

— Чунмён. Ким Чунмён.

— Зачем тебе всё это?

Сухо — _Чунмён_ — наконец переводит взгляд на Сехуна и говорит так же, как и утром в номере отеля, тихим вкрадчивым голосом, терпеливо поясняя Сехуну всё, словно ребёнку:

— Всё, что я сказал тебе – правда. Моя политика отличается от политики отца. И я ищу людей, которые будут преданы мне, — Чунмён чуть улыбается, — И я должен выбрать их сам, посмотреть на них в действии. Как я уже сказал, ты первый, кто догадался накопать на меня. Сомневался, что я не обычная пешка, как те двое?

— Ты знал, что я был Безликим и до этого, — говорит Сехун, смотря куда угодно, но не во внимательные глаза мужчины, ощущая себя неуютно.

— Знал, — подтверждает Чунмён и Сехун поднимает взгляд, возмущённый этим фактом:

— Тогда зачем...

— Для того, чтобы ты показал свои способности и чувствовал себя комфортно, зная, что вправе требовать к себе должного обращения. Я не прав? _Так_ ты чувствуешь себя теперь? Когда показал, кто ты и что можешь. Имеющим значение? — Сехун молчит, понимая, что всё это – правда, но не желая признавать это вслух. Чунмён пожимает плечами, понимая всё без слов, — Теперь у тебя есть право торговаться, понимая свою ценность.

Сехун молчит, раздумывая над этими словами. Всё это было странным и он совсем не этого ожидал, когда решил раскрыть, кем на самом деле являлся этот мужчина.

— И я могу?

— Торговаться? — чуть улыбается Чунмён, на что Сехун кивает. Чунмён вздыхает, словно раздумывая, сложив руки за спиной, делает несколько шагов в сторону от Сехуна, рассматривая серые стены подвала и словно давая им обоим время подумать, — Всё это время, пока ты лежал в отключке, я много думал, О Сехун, — Чунмён останавливается поодаль от Сехуна, заставляя того повернуться на своём кресле от стола к нему, — Тебе девятнадцать и ты находишься на учёте полиции за правонарушения. Твоего опекуна убили, а ваше место обитания теперь разрушено и, кажется, коллекторы из клана Банов заточили на тебя зуб. А если капнуть чуть глубже, то окажется, что ты – хакер-самоучка в международном розыске Интерпола за взлом правительственных баз. Жизнь тебя потрепала, не правда ли?

Сехун немного тушуется, опуская взгляд, когда Чунмён выдаёт его послужной список. Ко всему этому он мысленно прибавляет долг в пять миллиардов вон, висящий на нём, и ситуация не становится более радужной, она ещё больше ухудшается. 

Он хотел торговаться? Он должен _умолять_ взять его под защиту.

Ничего из того, о чем Сехун подумал, Чунмён не говорит.

Вместо этого, он делает медленные шаги в его сторону и, склонив голову, произносит:

— Я не могу сказать тебе многое о своих планах... Но я хочу, чтобы ты присоединился к нам, — Сехун поднимает голову, встречаясь с чужим взглядом.

— Почему? — спрашивает он, не понимая.

— Ты талантлив. Такой бриллиант пригодится в моём клане. Как ты сам видел, защита у нас была не из лучших, потому что все предыдущие соратники были старой школы. После смерти моего отца они перестали верить в нашу силу, словно его кончина что-то меняет. Они не ушли из клана, чтобы это не считали предательством, всего лишь на покой, но их позиция ясна, и они могут проявить лояльность к кому-то другому. Однако, — Чунмён останавливается на секунду, — такая сильная потеря союзников, знающих нашу семью изнутри, действительно может пошатнуть нас. И мне это не нравится, — Чунмён встает в паре шагов от него, прямо, распрямив плечи, смотрит на Сехуна внимательно и последний думает на секунду, что тот, вероятно, может быть честен с ним в этом, потому что говорит много и вещи, которые не каждый бы хотел признавать.

— Я не позволю никому забрать нашу власть, — говорит Чунмён спокойно и тихо, но в его голосе Сехун слышит угрозу и предупреждение, не конкретно ему, но всем, кто посмеет усомниться в этом.

Сехун почти забывает дышать от величия, исходящего от этой статной фигуры.

— Поэтому, я не советую тебе торговаться, — улыбается в свою очередь Чунмён, — Я дам тебе всё, что ты захочешь в ответ на твою преданность до конца своей жизни. Уверен, неплохая сделка.

Сехун чувствует мурашки, а весь мир вокруг начинает кружиться, но он лишь сглатывает, стараясь не показывать своё состояние. Тяжесть последних дней словно обрушивается на него в один момент и давит, прижимая ближе к земле. В голове звучат слова главаря коллекторов и Сехун задумывается – может ли Чунмён помочь ему с этим? Может ли он согласиться, получить защиту и покровительство в ответ на свои услуги?

— У каждого есть основной бизнес, — говорит он задумчиво, — Дай угадаю, строительство?

— Почти легально, — довольно улыбается Чунмён.

— Что ещё? Проституция? — Чунмён морщится:

— Мой отец продал это клану Банов и не то, чтобы я был против.

— Наркотики? — Чунмён кивает, — Что ещё?

— Игорный бизнес? Выбивание долгов? — Сехун вздрагивает. Раздумывает некоторое время в тишине.

Чунмён был прав, и он знал это. Знал, что это предложение было для Сехуна лучшим выбором. 

В памяти проносятся болезненные воспоминания, падающий на пол деда, тёмная лужа крови, растекающаяся под ним. У Сехуна и выбора-то особого не было.

Соглашайся или умри.

— Хорошо, — говорит он слегка хриплым голосом, но игнорирует это, встав со стула и протянув руку с твердым спокойным взглядом. Чунмён опустил глаза на его руку, едва улыбнулся и кивнул, принимая ответ. Сделал несколько шагов вперёд и протянул свою в ответ. Сехун впервые почувствовал, насколько его руки тёплые.

— Отличный выбор, О Сехун. Что ж, думаю, раз мы здесь закончили, то нам стоит возвращаться, — Чунмён освобождает свою руку, засунув её в карман своей кожанки и, развернувшись в сторону выхода, делает пару шагов, пока не замедляется, слегка оборачиваясь:

— Конечно, у тебя ещё будет посвящение, но с этих пор, я для тебя — хён, так что проявляй уважение.

Не сказав больше ни слова, Чунмён медленно уходит, пока не исчезает за углом. Сехун только успевает упасть обратно на стул, слыша, как шумит охлаждение в системном блоке, пока в его поле зрения не появляется охрана.

Конечно же.

Вдруг он решит сбежать из заброшенного завода в черте Сеула куда-нибудь в Северную Корею.

xxx

* * *

‘ Майнинг - деятельность по созданию новых структур для обеспечения функционирования криптовалютных платформ  
‘ Радужная таблица - специальный вариант таблиц поиска, использующий механизм разумного компромисса между временем поиска по таблице и занимаемой памятью. Радужные таблицы используются для вскрытия паролей, преобразованных при помощи сложнообратимой хеш-функции, а также для атак на симметричные шифры на основе известного открытого текста.  
‘ Кейлоггер - программное обеспечение или аппаратное устройство, регистрирующее различные действия пользователя — нажатия клавиш на клавиатуре компьютера, движения и нажатия клавиш мыши и т.д.  
‘ В ситуациях и действиях по тексту описывается своеобразный роутер, перехватывающий открытый трафик. По сути, это обычный роутер на базе беспроводного чипа и процессора со специальной прошивкой. Достаточно включить устройство, настроить его и перехватывать данные пользователей. Легальные действут около 2-3 часов. ([https://wifipineapple.com](https://wifipineapple.com/))  
‘ Брутфорс - полный перебор, метод решения математических задач, метод подбора. Относится к классу методов поиска решения исчерпыванием всевозможных вариантов.  
‘ Логотип Индустриального банк Кореи: <https://www.bongthom.com/company_detail/industrial_bank_of_korea_6598.html>


	2. xx

xxx

_**я сказал `прощай`, думая, что это единственный выход,** _   
_**чтобы положить конец этому.** _   
_**кто-нибудь, пожалуйста, не дайте мне вернуться обратно.** _

Его везут обратно в город, Сехун начинает видеть верхушки небоскрёбов, сменяющие лес. Автомобиль останавливается где-то в деловом квартале и Чунмён выходит из машины, сообщив, что только разберётся с некоторыми делами. Сехун остаётся один в компании охраны.

Ему неловко, вначале они сидят в тишине, слушая шум улиц снаружи, а затем охранник за рулём включает радио и слегка покачивает головой в такт попсовой песенке. Сехун косит взгляд вбок, замечая, как второй охранник поглядывает на него, приподняв брови. Сехун отводит взгляд, чувствуя себя неловко, а затем всё же, собравшись духом, слегка поворачивает голову в его сторону и неловко пытается улыбнуться. В конце концов, они теперь принадлежат – будут принадлежать – одной семье, верно? Будет не очень хорошо, если Сехун будет бояться их всех до смерти.

Спустя ещё сорок минут эти двое оказываются вполне себе собеседниками и даже с чувством юмора, пусть и достаточно грубым, даже пугающим. Джинук – за рулём – отходит до ближайшего кафе, чтобы купить им кофе и булочки, а Ёнмин рядом даже расслабляется и неловким басом расспрашивает, где Сехун научился всему, что умеет.

И Сехун рассказывает. Скованно и обрывками о том, как смотрел передачи по маленькому телевизору, читал книжки своего старика о технике, затем бегал в интернет-кафе с одноклассниками, а, став старше, устроился подрабатывать. В свою очередь Сехун пытается выведать больше о семье Кимов, потому что знание человека иногда даёт больше ответов, чем он может найти в своих железках.

Ёнмин рассказывает, что братьев трое и Чунмён, _господин Ким_ , как он его называет, средний брат. Сехун удивляется, ведь обычно наследниками становятся старшие, на что Ёнмин с глубоким уважением в голосе говорит, что это решение семьи. Старший, господин Ким Минсок, никогда не лез в управление, он уже давно, ещё при живом отце, съехал и живёт отдельно от семьи, имеет множество связей и негласно является в клане _дилером_ – поставляет оружие, фальшивые документы, может достать всё, что угодно и имеет много связей и ниточек в прокуратуре и полиции.

Чунмён, напротив, всегда был при отце и все с самого начала знали кто именно в итоге будет наследником. Когда Сехун спрашивает про третьего брата, то Ёнмин как-то тушуется, уставившись в окно, пока Джинук, чавкая очередным пончиком, не рассказывает, что младший брат, _Чонин_ , был своеобразным. Он больше остальных был и внешне и внутренне похож на глубокоуважаемую госпожу Ким, которая отправилась в мир иной слишком рано в результате войны с одним из кланов. Очевидно, сходство и любовь самой госпожи Ким к младшему сыну сыграли свою роль, отчего у младшего всегда было больше свободы, чем у его старших братьев, которые находились под жёстким контролем отца и, в свою очередь, защищали Чонина от всех передряг. Джинук как-то конфузится и тормозит, дожёвывая пончик, а потом говорит, что в шутку за спиной его называют _Соблазнителем_.

Когда Сехун удивлённо спрашивает, что это вообще значит, Джинук краснеет еще сильнее, чем до этого, а потом здоровяк Ёнмин рядом тяжело вздыхает и, оторвавшись от окна, поясняет, что у младшего господина Кима много способностей, он хорош в ближнем бою и даже умеет управляться с оружием, но это никогда не было для него приоритетом и в основном он использует другие свои преимущества, вроде... искусства обольщения. Когда Сехун еще более недоуменно смотрит то на одного охранника, то на другого, те отводят глаза, а потом Ёнмин недовольно машет рукой, мол, _сам увидиш_ ь, и Сехуну дают понять, что тема закрыта.

Они снова сидят в тишине, но она уже не кажется такой неловкой, как прежде. Сехун прикладывает голову к стеклу, понимая, что его клонит в сон – день казался ему ужасно длинным и насыщенным, а ещё живот урчал, требуя нормальной еды, а не сладких жирных пончиков, после больницы он вновь проголодался. Сехун выпрямляется и поворачивается, чтобы спросить, когда Чунмён собирается вернуться, как видит в окне его.

Теперь он больше похож на _главу_ клана мафии Ким Чунмёна, думает Сехун, чем на главу команды устрашения в кожанке Сухо. На Чунмёне строгий чёрный костюм, Сехун проводит взглядом по приталенному пиджаку, длинным ногам, заканчивая лакированными туфлями, и слегка приоткрывает рот. Мужчина выходит из какого-то бизнес центра, проходит крутящуюся дверь и идёт под солнцем в их сторону уверенным шагом.

Вот, выходит, каким был настоящий Ким Чунмён. Это ему подходило больше.

Сехун моргает, когда Ёнмин вылезает из автомобиля и занимает переднее место. Чунмён доходит до них и, открыв дверь, залезает на заднее сидение, устраивается, расстегивая пуговицу на пиджаке, и облокачивается на сидение, чуть повернув голову в сторону Сехуна. Поняв, что безотрывно пялится, Сехун тут же отворачивается, уставившись куда-то вперёд на водительское кресло. Машина выехала с парковки на перекрёсток.

— Домой, господин? – Джинук смотрит зеркало заднего вида и, получив кивок, поправляет его, полностью сосредотачиваясь на дороге.

Чунмён ничего не говорит и Сехун не решается подать голос. Он не знает, как вести себя теперь с мужчиной, а впереди сидят два здоровенных охранника, которые на самом деле те ещё сплетницы, с которыми Сехуну предстоит иметь дело в будущем, поэтому он просто молчит, сжимая ручку своего рюкзака.

_С этих пор, я для тебя – хён, так что проявляй уважение._

Сехун поджимает губы, опустив голову, не зная, как относиться к этой фразе. С одной стороны, только что они говорили неформально и его всё устраивало, а потом он заявляет это, показывая, что он здесь – босс. 

С другой стороны, Сехун буквально продал себя – не себя, хотел он сначала поправить, а свои умения, но потом понимает, что и себя вообще-то _тоже_ – за защиту и покровительство, поэтому ему лучше смиренно молчать и просто следовать правилам. Возможно, так будет лучше. Он привыкнет.

Не желая больше об этом думать – по крайней мере не сейчас – Сехун просто смотрит в окно, наблюдая за городским пейзажем и в какой-то момент думает, что возможно чувствует, как за ним наблюдают. Он не поворачивается, лишь скребет указательным пальцем по коленке, продолжая упорно разглядывать архитектуру старого Сеула.

Они въезжают в довольно престижный квартал с дорогими домами. Сехун едва ли успевает разглядеть верхние этажи особняков над воротами и деревьями, когда они поворачивают за угол, проезжают небольшой кусок деревьев – заповедник? лес? – и останавливаются. 

— Приехали, — оповещает Джинук, ставя машину на ручник, и Сехун сглатывает, сжимая рюкзак в руках сильнее.

Он вылезает из машины, оглядываясь на высокие деревья, осматривает длинную каменную стену, останавливается на резных верхушках ворот. Сехун медленно обходит машину и замирает за спиной Чунмёна, набирающего код от двери.

Они походят внутрь, Сехун старается не пялиться и лишь краем глаза рассматривает большой двор, замечая бассейн и террасу, почти спотыкается на каменных плитах, засмотревшись на зеленые фигуры из кустарников. Чунмён открывает входную дверь и Сехун заходит внутрь, перестав даже дышать от благоговения. Дом был большим. Снаружи Сехун успел насчитать всего два этажа, но кажется территория всего дома была достаточно большой. Он не уверен, чего ожидал – старый стиль, тёмные дубовые стены, канделябры, картины на стенах и раритетные вещи, как обычно представляются дома главных мафиози в фильмах и дорамах.

Внутри было светло. Светлые обои и ковры, пастельные тона, Сехун видел стеклянные двери, ведущие, возможно, в сад, и большие окна. Внутри дом казался ещё больше, чем снаружи.

Сехун продолжает идти за Чунмёном и тормозит, едва тот останавливается. Поднимает взгляд и удивляется, замечая на лестнице молодого парня. В шёлковой красной рубашке и брюках, тот заинтересованно разглядывал Сехуна, склонив голову.

— Хён? — удивленно спрашивает незнакомец на лестнице и Сехун думает, _Чонин_.

 _Сам увидишь,_ сказал Ёнмин в машине часами раннее.

– Это Сехун, — говорит Чунмён равнодушно и Сехун тут же опускает взгляд, — Будь добр, отведи его в гостевую комнату и дай одежду. Оставляю его на тебя.

– Пойдем, — говорит спустя время Чонин и Сехун поднимает голову, наблюдая, как он поднимается по лестнице наверх.

Сехун переводит взгляд на Чунмёна, который поворачивается к нему, впервые удостаивая взглядом за долгое время, кивает в сторону лестницы, рукой показывая пройти за братом. Сехуну ничего не остаётся, как подчиниться.

Они молчат всю дорогу до комнаты. Оказавшись внутри, Сехун рассматривает небольшую двухместную кровать и ненароком вспоминает свою подушку и матрас, на котором они со стариком спали каждую ночь. Ему нужно будет вернуться домой.

– Проходи, — говорит Чонин, пытаясь звучать дружелюбно, — Чувствуй себя комфортно. Не знаю, что мой брат хочет с тобой сделать, но предполагаю, что пока ты поживешь у нас.

Сехун резко переводит взгляд на Чонина после этих слов, немного думает и с иронией подмечает, что он и сам не знает зачем именно он нужен. Слова Чунмёна звучали похожими на насмешку. Он набирает себе кого, соратников? Девятнадцатилетний преступник вряд ли будет ценнее в глазах людей, чем те, кто годами служили клану.

– Проходи, не стесняйся, — вновь настойчиво повторяет Чонин, вырывая из своих мыслей. Видно, как ему неловко. — В той стороне ванная комната, прими душ. В шкафу есть запасная одежда. Правда, я сомневаюсь, что тебе подойдет что-то комплекции моего хёна, это его бывшая комната, так что я принесу что-нибудь своё, хорошо? — Сехун кивает и снова отводит взгляд, потому что глаза у Чонина, как и у брата, слишком тёмные и внимательные, словно насквозь видят.

Когда парень уходит, Сехун проходит внутрь, оглядывая всю комнату беглым взглядом, и кладёт рюкзак на кровать.

Ещё раз оглянувшись на закрытую дверь, Сехун проходит к другой рядом с собой и оказывается внутри большой ванной комнаты. Он раздевается, оставляя одежду на полу, и направляется к душу. Слишком долго стоит под горячими струями, чувствуя, как всё тело омывает водой. Он смотрит на сливное отверстие, уткнувшись лбом в холодную плитку и перед глазами вновь встают картины – удар, хлопок, мёртвое тело на полу в луже крови. Он никак не может избавиться от этого.

Сехун жмурится, чувствуя, как слёзы, собравшиеся в уголках, глаз исчезают в каплях воды. Он не знает, сколько стоит, пытаясь успокоиться, однако всё-таки собирается и берёт с полки шампунь.

Обернув большое махровое полотенце вокруг талии, Сехун смотрит на свою грязную одежду, которую так и не поднял, а затем вспоминает слова Чонина о новой. Он выходит в комнату и в шкафу находит достаточно вещей, выбирает свитер, приятный по ощущениям, и резко дёргается, прижимая его к груди, когда в дверь стучат. Слышится голос Чонина, он входит в комнату с одеждой в руках и замирает, удивлённо рассматривая тело Сехуна. Тот знает, что он видит, сам рассматривал пару минут назад – синяки и ссадины, огромная гематома чёрного цвета на боку. Его это испугало тоже.

Чонин протягивает свёрток и Сехун забирает его, кивнув в благодарность. Тот наконец отрывает взгляд и отводит его в сторону:

– Пойду попрошу, чтобы тебе приготовили поесть. Хочешь что-нибудь особенное?

До Сехуна не сразу доходят слова старшего, он спохватывается только когда тот поворачивается.

Ему не нужно быть таким испуганным и молчаливым, если он собирается иметь с этим дело, напоминает он себе. Ёнмина и Джинук, двух здоровых охранников он тоже боялся, пока не узнал получше, так может этот Ким Чонин тоже разглядит в нём кого-то совсем другого, а не побитую молчаливую статую?

— Простите... – вырывается у Сехуна, когда Чонин почти выходит из комнаты. Старший поворачивается и Сехун, ежась от холода, прижимает к себе одежду сильнее и смотрит с надеждой:

– Могли бы вы... Можно мне рамён? – ему может казаться, но взгляд Чонина будто теплеет.

– Я сделаю тебе сам, — говорит Чонин и выходит из комнаты, оставляя Сехуна одного.

Одевшись, Сехун неловко стоит посреди комнаты, пока не решает, что лучше будет спуститься самому. Он надевает тапочки, которые находит в шкафу, возвращается в ванную комнату, где берёт свои вещи и всё-таки кидает их в корзину для белья, затем осматривает себя в зеркале, приглаживает мокрые волосы и в конце концов медленно подходит к двери, выглядывая в коридор.

Стараясь идти бесшумно, он медленными шагами преодолевает второй этаж, разглядывая на стенах картины с фруктами, пейзажами и цветами. Он доходит до лестницы и начинает спускаться, замечая выходящего из-за угла Чонина. Тот, увидев Сехуна, неловко улыбается:

— Я как раз шёл за тобой. Идём на кухню.

Сехун спускается быстрее, уже не заботясь о шуме, спрыгивает с последней ступени и спешит за Чонином. Он идёт по коридору, за лестницей, поворачивает и оказывается на просторной кухне. Проходя внутрь, Сехун замечает отдельную зону столовой с большим столом и думает, что все комнаты связаны по кругу – край стола он уже видел, когда заходил, в одном из проходов. Чонин установил большую кастрюлю с рамёном на месте в главе стола, указывая на неё Сехуну. Тот медленно присаживается и наблюдает, как парень открывает ему крышку и устраивает руки перед собой, словно примерный ученик. Сехун переводит взгляд на рамён и чувствует ком в горле. Чонин не просто сварил ему рамён, Сехун видел яйцо-пашот, грибы и зелень. 

Чонин заботился о нём.

Сехун кивает в благодарность, не поднимая взгляда, аккуратно берёт палочки и мешает лапшу. Он немного чавкает и шипит от того насколько горячо, но всё равно ест, потому что от вкусного запаха живот сводит судорогой. Он съедает половину порции, когда начинает есть помедленнее и уже не спешит. Тогда он решает впервые посмотреть на Чонина и слегка удивляется, видя его улыбку.

— Что-то не так? — спрашивает Сехун, бегая глазами от Чонина к рамёну и обратно. Чонин тут же качает головой, выпрямляясь:

— Что, нет, я не хотел тебя смущать, извини! Просто... — Чонин замолкает, не зная, как объяснить машет рукой в воздухе, а затем неловко смеётся, — Ты не первый, кого мой брат приводит в дом, но... В смысле, я не то хотел сказать, я имел в виду, что.... — Чонин замолкает, понимая, какую глупость несёт и морщится. Сехун давит смешок, глотая очередную порцию, — Я имел в виду, что ты первый о ком мне приходится заботиться так. Обычно всё с точностью наоборот.

— Так я не первый, да? — спрашивает Сехун, вытирая губы, и Чонин вздыхает, потирая уши.

— Ты познакомишься со всеми. Ты ведь останешься с нами? Навсегда? — Сехун сглатывает ком, не разрывая контакт со старшим, и кивает, осознавая и принимая свою судьбу.

— Да. Навсегда.

Чонин не замечает его состояния и улыбается:

— Тогда скоро ты познакомишься со всеми. Чем ты занимаешься?

Сехун не знает, как объяснить Чонину кем он на самом деле является. Но в любом случае, решает Сехун, Чонин часть мафии. Он должен иметь представление.

— Я хакер. Безликий, — Сехун наблюдает, как глаза Чонина расширяются:

— Ты Безликий? Мой брат так долго искал тебя.

— Искал меня? — удивляется в свою очередь Сехун, на что Чонин кивает и отмахивается:

— Он расскажет. Все эти разговоры о «стать сильнее» и «удержать могущество». Я в них не специалист, у него больше получается запугивать, — Сехун знает, но не то, чтобы это знание облегчало ему жизнь.

Чонин молчит некоторое время, позволяя Сехуну доесть, но вскоре подает голос:

— Могу я спросить? — после кивка Чонин опускает взгляд на свитер Сехуна и кивает на него, — За что тебя так?

Сехун не знает за что. Вероятно, за долг. Но говорить о нём Кимам нельзя. Никому нельзя.

— Коллекторы клана Бан. Они убили моего опекуна из-за денег и от него узнали, кем я являюсь, так что хотели прибрать меня к рукам и убить, или использовать, они не уточнили, — Сехун лжёт и мысленно просит прощения у своего старика за то, что втягивает его в свою ложь, но он не может ничего поделать, умнее в голову ничего не лезет. Чонин выглядит сочувствующим, предлагает аптечку, но Сехун уверяет, что его уже осмотрели.

Закончив, Чонин предлагает пойти в гостиную, посмотреть телевизор, но Сехун просит уединения и возвращается в комнату, ссылаясь на тяжелый день. День и правда был тяжелым, ужасно длинным, похожим на американские горки. А ещё Сехуну было некомфортно в таких дорогих апартаментах.

Закрывшись в комнате, Сехун даже не доходит до своего рюкзака, просто падает на кровать и проваливается в сон – всю ночь ему снится темная комната без окон и дверей в китайском ресторанчике.

Утром его будит стук в дверь. Чонин предупреждает, что входит и действительно врывается в комнату, оглядывая сонного Сехуна, щурившегося на свет. Видимо он хотел что-то громко прокричать, но, увидев испуганный взгляд, тушуется и лишь тихо просит спускаться вниз на завтрак, говорит, что хён ждёт его, а затем оставляет на краю кровати свёрток одежды и уходит.

Сехун умывается и надевает принесённую футболку и джинсы. Поверх неё он натягивает свою толстовку, достав её из корзины для белья, и шнурует кроссовки. Глубоко вздохнув, он выходит из комнаты и вновь идёт по коридору до лестницы вниз. Мысленно он удивляется насколько дом на самом деле пустой – все двери, мимо которых он шёл, Сехун почти уверен, что там никого нет, иначе ему бы не разрешали так свободно здесь находиться.

Он проходит по коридору до кухни и попадает в столовую, где за столом уже сидят Чонин и Чунмён – последний прямо на том месте, где Сехун еще вчера ужинал. Опустив взгляд, Сехун проходит к столу и присаживается рядом с Чонином. 

Чонин накрывал на стол или кто-то другой, но он благодарен, что их с Кимом-старшим разделяет хоть кто-то.

— Я познакомлю тебя с членами клана сегодня, — говорит Чунмён, отставив свою чашку кофе, и пересекается взглядами с Сехуном, — Они должны тебе понравится.

Сехун скептически относится к этому заявлению, но кивает. Это будут те самые старые соратники отца, о которых он говорил вчера? Что ж, Ким Чунмён, это не лучшая тактика, которую ты мог бы выбрать.

Сехун неохотно заканчивает завтрак за разговорами Чонина и Чунмёна – из их уст вырывались имена людей, которые Сехун не знал, поэтому всё сказанное казалось бессмыслицей. Что-то о спецназе, боевых действиях в Южной Африке, краже в Лувре и чьём-то медовом месяце. Он не видит связи.

Сехун понимает, что Чунмён ждал, пока он закончит, когда тот встаёт, едва Сехун отодвигает пустую чашку от себя. Чонин, не отрываясь от телефона, машет рукой в воздухе, будто на прощание, и Сехун спешит за Чунмёном. Тот не идёт на выход, вместо этого проходит через ещё одни двери в гостиную, но уже с другой стороны, Сехун видит напротив по диагонали вход в дом. Они проходят через те самые стеклянные двери в сад и идут по траве в сторону беседки, однако не к ней, а в обход, и проходят к калитке. Сехун с удивлением оказывается на улице, с противоположной стороны от входа на территорию особняка. Он скептически оглядывается, потому что не видит никого рядом с ними, поэтому смотрит на спину Чунмёна в белоснежной рубашке и не скрывает удивления:

— Мы пойдём вдвоём?

— Да, — коротко подтверждает Чунмён и кивает головой в сторону дорожки, а затем, не оглядываясь, уходит. Сехун вздыхает и идёт прямо за ним, не понимая, почему ему нужно было весь вчерашний день находиться под защитой сразу двух охранников, а теперь они спокойно разгуливают по улицам вдвоём с главой всего клана. У старшего появилось доверие к нему? 

— Нас не убьют здесь, даже если захотят. Это территория Кимов и каждый знает это, — на немой вопрос отвечает Чунмён и Сехун сбивается с шага от неожиданности, — А ещё ты мог сбежать ночью, но не сделал этого. Я и правда впечатлён тобой, О Сехун.

Сехун бурчит _спасибо,_ не зная комплимент это или нет. Засунув руки в карманы, он оглядывается, рассматривая обстановку. По правую сторону после дома Кимов шли сады, ограждённые забором, но не было ни одного жилого дома, а после только лес. Слева от небольшой прогулочной дорожки вновь только лесные насаждения. Сехун знал, когда они въезжали в район, что где-то здесь, в черте города с элитными домами, рядом был заповедник, а после густые леса, но он не догадывался, что тот буквально граничил с жилыми домами.

Сколько они так прошли он не знал, что было удивительно. В какой-то момент, сравнивая их скорость ходьбы и время, Сехун понимает, идут они и правда целенаправленно, а вскоре он видит – среди леса, почти также, как вчера заброшенный завод, стояло небольшое здание из кирпича, напоминавшее небольшой жилой дом. Но посреди леса?

Их удобная лесная тропинка заканчивается, и они идут сквозь высокую засохшую траву, пока не выходят на небольшой придомовой участок. Сехун отряхивает пыльцу и травинки с джинс, поднимая взгляд на Чунмёна, занятого тем же самым.

Сехун не знает, чего ожидать, поэтому удивляется, когда Чунмён просто не входит – нет, он стучится и терпеливо ожидает, слегка поворачивается к нему и рукой подзывает подойти ближе. Едва Сехун делает несколько шагов в его сторону и останавливается, к двери с другой стороны кто-то подходит, поворачивается замок и дверь распахивается. 

Сехун уже понял, что вряд ли в здании среди леса находились бывшие соратники Кима-старшего, только если не связанные и избитые, поэтому он ожидал чего угодно. Чем угодно на пороге дома оказался мужчина, молодой мужчина, небольшого роста и спортивного телосложения. На нём была чёрная майка, выставляющая напоказ его бицепсы. Парень перевел взгляд с Чунмёна на Сехуна и слегка улыбнулся:

— Так это из-за тебя я проторчал вчера в полиции до ночи.

Пока до Сехуна медленно доходит смысл сказанного, Чунмён усмехается и проходит в дом, слегка задевая парня плечом. Сехун неловко топчется на входе, когда незнакомец соображает и не отходит в сторону, предлагая войти. Сехун не замечает ничего подозрительного внутри, что Чунмён хотел бы ему показать кроме этого парня, обычная обыденная обстановка жилого дома, правда, без каких-либо указывающих признаков на то, кто здесь живёт. Прямо посреди леса, чёрт возьми.

Чунмён останавливается у небольшого винтажного дивана, оборачиваясь к ним, и Сехун переводит взгляд на незнакомца, который, закрыв дверь, делает в его направлении несколько шагов, протягивая руку:

— Приятно познакомиться, — Сехун пожимает чужую руку, неожиданно охая от крепкой хватки. Незнакомец тут же выпускает его руку и скрещивает свои на груди.

— Мне тоже. Из-за меня?.. — спрашивает Сехун, возвращаясь к брошенной фразе, на что Чунмён фыркает за его спиной:

— Индустриальный банк, помнишь? Чондэ был там.

— Спасибо большое, ведь у меня больше не было дел, — с сарказмом говорит Чондэ, выглядывая из-за Сехуна, чтобы увидеть Чунмёна. Сехун хмурится:

— Разве тогда вы говорили не о Чене или Чоне?..

— Ли Чен – имя, которое я получил после службы, — говорит Чондэ, однако не поясняет о какой службе идёт речь, — Моё настоящее имя Чондэ. Сколько тебе лет?

— Девятнадцать, — с заминкой говорит Сехун и Чондэ кивает задумчиво:

— Такой юный. Можешь звать меня хёном, — Сехун думает, что обзавелся слишком большим количеством хёнов за двое суток, но лишь молча кивает.

— Он был внутри, чтобы проверить? – спрашивает Сехун, заранее зная ответ, и получает утвердительный кивок.

Сехун думает, что это странно. Столько идти, чтобы познакомиться с Чондэ в здании посреди леса и это всё? Они просто так столько шли? Свежим воздухом дышали? Сехун даже не успевает спросить всё ли это, Чунмён говорит следовать за ним и направляется в коридор.

Сехун много слышал про тайные ходы и подвалы, а еще про катакомбы, подземные строительства времён войны, которые где-то на территории Кореи всё ещё сохранились, но никогда не думал, что нечто подобное будет использоваться в настоящее время в усовершенствованном варианте. Однако Чунмён действительно с уверенным видом направлялся в сторону обычной гардеробной. Открыв дверь и увидев разную сезонную одежду на вешалках, Сехун моргнул, не совсем понимая шутки, однако спустя несколько секунд Чондэ задвинул одну вешалку на колёсиках за другую и какими-то манипуляциями со стеной... открыл её.

Сехун моргает несколько раз, пытаясь понять не показалось ли ему – Чондэ действительно только что нажал на доску в углу стены, и она открылась, словно дверь?

Всё кажется достаточно странным, когда за дверью видится стена с замком, а за ней оказывается лестница. Чондэ отступает, позволяя Чунмёну пройти первым, а затем пропускает Сехуна, заходя последним. Это не похоже на узкую лестницу, обычный стандартный пролёт, только... вниз. В землю.

Сехун останавливается, заставляя Чондэ врезаться в него, однако ничего поделать не может – едва спустившись, перед его взором открывается огромное пространство, похожее на подземную лабораторию, значительно больше, чем масштабы дома над ними.

— Чунмён строил всё это специально, — объясняет Чондэ за его спиной, слегка похлопывает по плечу и обходит, направляясь куда-то в сторону. Сехуну ничего не остаётся, кроме как оглядываясь, направиться за Чунмёном. Постоянно уходящим от него.

Основная комната, в которую они спустились больше напоминала гостиную в квартирах-студиях, которые Сехун видел по телевизору, здесь была и кухня, и телевизоры, и диваны. И кажется она была центральной – вокруг Сехун наблюдал лишь стекло, притронувшись к которому он вспоминал о лабораториях в медицинском центре, куда их в седьмом классе брали на экскурсию.

Сехун останавливается рядом с Чунмёном у одной из «лабораторий», за ней Сехун видит кудряшки и широкую спину. Чунмён окликает еще одного незнакомца и тот оглядывается, на Сехуне останавливается восторженная пара глаз и парень спешит познакомиться.

Так Сехун начинает понимать всё, о чем говорили ему до этого, по крупинкам собирая информацию и добираясь до правды. 

Ким Чунмён искал союзников, молодых талантливых _соратников_ , очевидно, за тем же он искал и Безликого.

Ещё одним незнакомцем оказывается слишком энергичный Чанёль – он извиняется за свою излишнюю активность, оправдывая это большим количеством энергетиков, желает приятно провести время в их «доме», а затем возвращается к сооружению чего-то очень странного в маленькой коробке. Сехун решает не задавать лишних вопросов до поры до времени и следует за Чунмёном дальше.

В соседней лаборатории оказывается ещё один парень. Небольшой, темноволосый, он сидел в белом медицинском халате за столом, просматривая какие-то образцы на предметных стёклах рядом с микроскопом. Сехун думает, что нужно познакомиться с ним тоже, однако парень лишь поднимает на них равнодушный взгляд, а затем возвращается к своему занятию.

— Это Кёнсу, — говорит Чунмён тихо и закрывает дверь в его лабораторию, — Он не говорит.

Сехун смотрит удивлённо:

— Не говорит?

— Да. Он не немой, просто... Не говорит, — Чунмён внезапно смотрит прямо Сехуну в глаза, впервые за долгое время, словно пытается донести что-то действительно важное и Сехун, не понимая, что именно, всё равно кивает.

— Хорошо, — бормочет он про себя, — Не говорит.

В глазах Чунмёна он видит одобрение и отчего-то сейчас это кажется важным. Вероятно, потому что теперь от этого зависит его жизнь.

Больше своеобразных лабораторий нет, людей тоже нет, это конец, Сехун лишь видит дверь в конце коридора и Чунмён направляется прямо к ней.

— Что, ещё кто-то? — удивляется Сехун в голос, видимо заставляя Чунмёна улыбнуться.

— Нет. Это твоё.

Сехун не успевает спросить, что именно его, Чунмён открывает дверь и Сехун видит отдельную – небольшую комнату, полупустые стеллажи по бокам, диванчик и в углу комнаты два стола во всю ширину комнаты, на которых Сехун с благоговением отмечает новенькие мониторы, почти такие же, какие ему предоставили на заводе. 

— Это?.. — Сехун не договаривает, Чунмён понимает всё и без слов.

— Это всё твоё. Я не разбираюсь в этом и не знаю, что тебе нужно, так что ты можешь делать заказы по нашему адресу, я оплачу любое твоё оборудование.

Сехун подходит ближе к столам, проводит пальцами по новым мониторам, рассматривает пустые полки над ними, а затем поворачивается к Чунмёну.

— Моё?

Чунмён терпеливо кивает.

_Я дам тебе всё, что ты захочешь в ответ на твою преданность до конца своей жизни. Уверен, неплохая сделка._

Сехун вновь смотрит на чёрный монитор, понимая, что получил всё, о чём никогда раньше и не думал. Теперь он сможет жить. Жить и заниматься любимым делом. С какой-то грустью он подумал о дедушке, который, вероятно, смотрел на него сейчас с небес.

Я надеюсь, ты не осуждаешь меня, думает Сехун, моргая, и отворачивается от техники к Чунмёну.

— Спасибо, — говорит он, хотя знает, что не обязан благодарить. Чунмён не кивает, не улыбается, вообще никак не реагирует на его слова, только внимательно разглядывает, будто высматривает что-то, почти также днем ранее на него смотрел Чонин, будто пытался понять.

Их переглядывания прерывает стук в дверь. На пороге появляется Чондэ, осматривает комнату, словно в первый раз видит и довольно кивает, будто одобряет.

— Он останется у нас?

— Пока он живёт в доме, — говорит Чунмён, но не договаривает о будущем и Сехун задумывается — будет ли он теперь и жить здесь? Под землей? Очевидно, в доме Кимов не место для него. Наверное, хорошо, что у него нет клаустрофобии.

— Но? — спрашивает Чондэ, однако ответа так и не получает, Чунмён поворачивается к Сехуну:

— Ты можешь вернуться со мной или остаться здесь и освоиться, — Сехуну страшно спрашивать может ли он вернуться в дом обратно, но позже, однако Чунмён опережает его мысли, — Но ты должен будешь вернуться к ужину.

— Я вернусь к ужину, — тут же говорит Сехун облегченно. Чунмён кивает, смотря на него в последний раз, а затем, кивнув Чондэ на прощание, выходит из комнаты. Сехун переводит взгляд с закрывшейся двери на Чондэ и видит насмешливый взгляд:

— Он что, за родителя у тебя теперь?

— Сколько ему лет? — спрашивает первым делом Сехун. Чондэ фыркает:

— Двадцать... Подожди, Нини недавно исполнилось двадцать один? 

— Нини?

— Чонин, — поправляет себя Чондэ и Сехун не заостряет на этом внимание, — Да, ему двадцать шесть. Как можно быть таким самодовольным в двадцать шесть?

— Так молод и уже глава клана, — бормочет Сехун, разворачиваясь и усаживаясь в кожаное кресло у стола.

— Их отец был очень болен, — говорит Чондэ тихо, усаживаясь на диван у стены и смотрит на Сехуна внимательно, — Так ты правда? Безликий тёмных сетей?

Сехун кивает.

— Ну, — Чондэ усмехается, рассматривая стены, — Тогда мы тебя тоже не удивим.

— Например? — ему было и правда очень интересно. Лаборатории? Микроскопы?

— Чанёль подрывник. Он был поджигателем, будучи подростком, и сбежал из дома, устроив пожар, чтобы приёмные родители больше не избивали его. После интерната, если мне не изменяет память, он поступил в университет на какой-то научный факультет, но бросил его, потому что был слишком умен для них всех, а ещё интересовался теми программами, которые правительство предпочитает скрывать, — на губах Чондэ расцветает слабая улыбка, — Например, взрыв вертолёта с депутатом в начале года, помнишь? Неплохая была работа. 

Сехун моргает, решив, что не хочет знать ничего об этом больше, поэтому сглотнув спрашивает:

— Ты?

— Я служил в Вооружённых силах. Участвовал в.... Особо важных операциях.

— И ушел? — удивлённо спрашивает Сехун, но Чондэ лишь пожимает плечами равнодушно:

— Видишь меня здесь? Значит ушёл.

— Почему? — Сехун смотрит на Чондэ, вполне представляя на нём форму Вооружённых сил Кореи с наградами за отвагу и не может поверить, что теперь он... здесь. Связан с корейской мафией. Чондэ смотрит на Сехуна каким-то усталым взглядом, но всё же говорит.

— Из-за Кёнсу. Он савант.

Сехун теряется, не зная, что спросить, собираются ли ему вообще что-либо об этом рассказывать и Чондэ кажется, решает сжалиться над ним, говоря обрывками.

— Аутизм. Знаешь, савантизм называют вторичным явлением, одним на несколько тысяч, десятки тысяч. Как же это ему повезло, что он оказался тем самым? – Сехун слышит в голосе Чондэ неприкрытую горечь и ему ужасно неловко, словно он заставил выплыть наружу чему-то личному. Однако Чондэ меняется в секунду, скрывая все свои эмоции, и облокачивается на диван, — В его круг интересов входит мировая история, физика и математика, если выделять из всего самое полезное для нашей ситуации. У него, как это... Гипертимезия и синестезия в форме вычислительной персонификации, что, на самом деле, логично, учитывая его интерес к математике. Благодаря Кёнсу я выучил столько научных терминов, о которых никогда не хотел бы знать, — говорит Чондэ с нежной улыбкой, смотря куда-то в пустоту. Увидев внимательный взгляд Сехуна, Чондэ поясняет, — Числа, дни, буквы, всё это ассоциируется у него с определёнными людьми. Например, Чунмён для него ассоциируется с сентябрём. Я не знаю почему и могу только догадываться.

— И с чем он ассоциирует тебя? — Сехун склоняется чуть ближе и говорит тише, словно боясь нарушить атмосферу разговора. Уголки губ Чондэ от этого вопроса дрожат, будто он хочет улыбнуться.

— Понедельник.

— Почему? – Чондэ пожимает плечами, не отвечая, и Сехун не может понять действительно ли он не знает или просто не хочет говорить. — Чунмён... Хён, — поправляет себя Сехун, вспоминая слова Кима, — Он сказал, что Кёнсу не говорит.

— Не говорит, — подтверждает Чондэ и усмехается, — Предвещая твои дальнейшие вопросы, и чтобы оставить эту тему закрытой раз и навсегда, я тебе расскажу, раз теперь ты часть нашей семьи, да?

Сехуну неловко, но он благодарно кивает, когда старший начинает рассказывать:

— Из того, что я знаю, Кёнсу закончил Сеульский национальный университет по направлению комплексного и функционального анализа, что бы это не значило, а затем получил докторскую степень. Однако, наше правительство, — последние слова Чондэ выделяет особенно ядовито, — решило, что такие умы должны служить каким-то высшим целям. Кёнсу с радостью отпустили из университета работать при правительстве, однако тот сразу же пропал с радаров и разумеется, никто не подумал ничего, ведь если это важные правительственные работы, то всё логично. Знаешь, что с ним сделали в итоге?

Сехун не очень хочет спрашивать, страшно вообще шевелиться, потому что голос Чондэ, наполненный ненавистью и презрением, не предвещал ничего хорошего.

— Его почти продали американцам на их базе в Сирии, четыре года назад. Хорошо ли заботиться о нас правительство? Готово ли оно жертвовать одним своим гражданином ради денег и помощи посторонних, как ты думаешь?

Сехун не движется, внезапно чувствуя себя плохо. Чондэ больше ничего не рассказывает, только бросает _после этого он перестал говорить_ и замолкает, позволяя Сехуну подумать.

Это было страшно. По сравнению с рассказанными историями об обитателях этой подземной лаборатории, Сехун казался каким-то ничтожным и мелочным, подумаешь, всего-то жил в бедности.

В голове всплывает равнодушный взгляд сидящего в белом халате Кёнсу, рассматривающего что-то в микроскоп, один в большой комнате. Сехун мало что знал о войнах в мире, об участии собственной страны там, какое ему, обычному смертному подростку, вообще до этого было дело, когда всё это должен решать Голубой Дом. Так что, он даже новостей об этом особо не читал и представить этого темноволосого учёного на какой-то военной базе, сидящего среди разворачивающихся боевых действий, представить там Чондэ, для него было чем-то странным.

Тишина затягивается, Сехун сидит, опустив голову, и не знает, что сказать. Чондэ подаёт голос первым:

— Не хочешь осмотреться? — Сехун поднимает голову, натыкаясь на ободряющую улыбку Чондэ, и молчаливо кивает, благодарный за то, что может отвлечься от накативших на него мыслей.

Он проводит в лаборатории весь день. Чондэ показывает разные приспособления, они немного сидят, наблюдая, как Чанёль возится с маленькими колбочками разных цветов, а затем возвращаются наверх и Сехун щурится от солнца, пробивающегося сквозь окна – внизу он и успел забыть о том, что ещё лишь день.

Чондэ готовит небольшой перекус на кухне в тишине, пока Сехун не решается спросить – почему они не живут в доме Кимов, отправили ли их сюда специально? Ким Чунмён не был похож на кого-то, кто готов держать нужных ему людей так далеко. Чондэ лишь посмеялся.

— Мы сами перебрались сюда, конечно, хён хотел, чтобы мы жили в их доме. На втором этаже куча свободных комнат, — Сехун их хорошо помнил, — Но это отнимало много времени на прогулки туда и обратно до этого дома, — Чондэ ставит перед Сехуном тарелку с бутербродами и возвращается к столешнице, готовя следующую порцию, — В конце концов, если Чанёлю в три часа ночи приходила в голову очередная идея, он спокойно собирался и уходил из дома, а на утро все искали его, пока не видели вдалеке дым, что означало очередной его эксперимент с поджогом. Мы стали оставаться ночами здесь, а потом заявили Чунмёну, что нам будет лучше переехать. Он был недоволен, но обустроил первый этаж под жилой дом.

— Он навещает вас?

— Старается не надоедать. Нас это полностью устраивает. Мы знаем, что часть клана и имеем свободу, это лучшее, что мы могли получить.

— Как давно вы здесь? — Сехун берёт бутерброд в руки и откусывает немного, смотря на спину Чондэ в майке.

— Мы с Кёнсу уже почти три года. Видели, как Чунмён вступал в правление после смерти отца. Чанёль не так давно, всего... Год, может быть? Около того.

Чондэ не задаёт вопросов, но Сехун чувствует необходимость поделиться – открыть свою историю в обмен на всё, что узнал за весь день. Он рассказывает Чондэ о своих увлечениях с детства, об аджосси, о том, что Чунмён устроил днём ранее, чтобы проверить его, на что Чондэ закатывает глаза, словно ожидал чего-то подобного и не удивлён. К ним на обед поднимается Чанёль – Сехун вздрагивает, когда слышит шум из гардеробной, но вышедший Чанёль усмехается и говорит, что тот скоро привыкнет к этому. В какой-то момент Чондэ оставляет их и уходит с тарелкой бутербродов вниз, Чанёль шепчет, что он пошёл кормить Кёнсу и вновь утыкается в свою тарелку, рукой слегка нервно выводя какие-то иероглифы на столе. Сехун предпочитает промолчать, просто принимая всё к сведению.

Он решает не включать компьютеры, потому что все свои примочки оставил в рюкзаке в комнате дома Кимов. Вместо этого он осматривает свою новую личную комнату, изучает, что уже имеется и что ему будет необходимо приобрести, царапает аббревиатуры девайсов на небольшом клочке бумаги, выданным Чондэ.

Он отвлекается от разбора разных проводов со стуком, Чондэ заглядывает в комнату и говорит, что ему пора. Сехун поднимается наверх, готовясь морщиться от солнца, но с удивлением замечает сумерки, спустившиеся на лес. Он не знает, как прощаться, поэтому просто машет Чондэ на прощание, тот закрывает за ним дверь и Сехун спешит через траву в сторону дорожки.

До дома Кимов он бежит, останавливается только у калитки, услужливо открытой кем-то, словно для него. Сехун заходит внутрь и закрывает её, идёт сквозь сад, замечая охрану по периметру, здоровяка Джинука, который, увидев Сехуна, слегка улыбается и склоняет голову в приветствии. Сехун кивает в ответ.

Он заходит в дом через стеклянные двери, осматривает пустынную гостиную и идёт в сторону столовой. Там он замечает Чонина в шёлковой пижаме, тот пританцовывая какой-то своей мелодии в голове, наливает себе в стакан сок, что-то постоянно перекладывает. Сехун откашливается, заставляя юношу обернуться, и Чонин улыбается, слегка махнув рукой:

— Ты вернулся. Я уже и не надеялся.

— Не надеялся? — Сехун приподнимает брови, обходя стол и подходя к зоне кухни ближе. Чонин закатывает глаза:

— Хёны тоже жили здесь, а потом переехали в том дом насовсем и сейчас редко появляются. Так что, в основном, мне приходится тащиться туда самому. Ты тоже собираешься перебраться к ним?

— Я ещё не решил, — честно отвечает Сехун, облокачиваясь на столешницу. Чонин улыбается и протягивает ему стакан сока. Сехун благодарно кивает, а затем медленно выговаривает:

— Чунмён-хён дома? – Чонин кивает:

— У себя в кабинете. Это по лестнице в противоположную сторону от коридора, где ты остановился. Его дверь ты сразу заметишь.

Сехун немного отпивает из стакана, а затем, оставив его на столе, кивает Чонину и идёт в сторону лестницы. Он замирает несколько раз – посреди лестницы, а затем у поворота, смотря в разные стороны – направо, где находились спальни и налево, где виднелись ещё пара дверей.

Кабинет Чунмёна и правда можно узнать сразу – хотя бы по одному человеку из охраны, стоящему прямо напротив двери. Сехун узнаёт в мужчине Ёнмина, тот слегка косит взгляд на него, а затем возвращает его обратно к двери и Сехун понимает – тот исполняет обязанности, и общение с Сехуном в них точно не входит.

Сехун топчется у двери несколько долгих секунд, почти берётся за ручку, но останавливается, думает постучаться или нет, он почти уверен, что чувствует взгляд охранника на затылке. Решившись, он всё-таки стучит, а затем открывает дверь, не дожидаясь.

Кабинет был выполнен в более тёмных тонах, чем пастельный коридор. Сехун мельком успевает разглядеть шкафы с книгами, картины, небольшой диванчик. В центре кабинета, как и подобает, располагался большой стол с ноутбуком, за которым в кожаном кресле сидел Чунмён, а за ним располагалось панорамное окно, полностью в зелени и Сехун мельком удивляется – в доме так много окон, но зная, кто является его хозяином – а не пуленепробиваемые ли они?

Чунмён отрывается от ноутбука, когда Сехун закрывает за собой дверь. Сехун молчит, не зная с чего начать, продолжая лишь разглядывать Кима, словно экспонат в музее.

Что ж, Ким Чунмён действительно мог бы им быть. Острая линия челюсти, прямой нос, идеальные пропорции. На мужчине была белоснежная рубашка, застёгнутая на все пуговицы, Сехун видел отблеск швейцарских часов на руке, которые заметил ещё вчера в машине. Настоящее великолепие с величественной аурой.

Чунмён обводит его взглядом и Сехуну неловко. На нём даже не его одежда, а толстовка, в которой он ходит, грязная и кажется даже где-то запачканная не только пылью, но и его собственной кровью. Сехун ощущал себя ужасно лишним.

Чунмён, кажется, не замечает его сомнений.

— Освоился? — спрашивает он, откидываясь на кресле, и Сехун лишь молча кивает. Чунмён кивает в сторону софы, предлагая сесть, и Сехун делает несколько шагов, присаживаясь на самый край, сжимая края толстовки.

В голове множество разных мыслей в хаотичном порядке летающих из стороны в сторону и Сехун не может определится с чего начать, перебирает все свои вопросы, но решает остановиться на самом безопасном варианте, достаёт из кармана клочок бумаги со своими каракулями и сжимает его, видя, как Чунмён тут же опускает свой взгляд.

— Это?..

— Я составил список того, что мне необходимо, — Чунмён кивает и протягивает руку. Сехун тут же подскакивает и протягивает руку, передаёт бумажку Чунмёну, на секунду соприкасаясь с его теплыми пальцами своими, слишком холодными.

Сехун отдёргивает руку, сцепляя пальцы и с силой их сжимая. Почему они всё время холодные?

— Я распоряжусь, чтобы тебе доставили это до конца недели, — говорит Чунмён, даже не читая, и кладёт клочок, аккуратно его расправив, в небольшой ежедневник рядом с собой, закрывая его и откладывая в сторону. Ким поднимает на Сехуна взгляд, внимательно рассматривает его скептично нахмуренное лицо и губы трогает лёгкая улыбка, — Я ведь говорил, что ты получишь всё, что тебе потребуется.

Сехун кивает, удивлённый, словно его по голове ударили, к щекам внезапно приливает кровь и становится душно. Он разрывает их зрительный контакт и сглатывает, опустив глаза на свои кроссовки:

— Я пойду.... Пойду.

— Чем планируешь заняться? — интересуется Чунмён заинтересованным тоном и Сехун внезапно теряется, не зная, что ответить. Видимо страх на него так действует, решает он какой-то отдалённой частью сознания.

— Душ. Я... Хотел принять душ, — Чунмён посмеивается и кивает, возвращаясь глазами к экрану:

— Хорошо. Приятного времяпрепровождения.

Сехун, ощущая себя полным идиотом, разворачивается и на ватных ногах выходит из кабинета. Ему кажется на какое-то мгновение, что его провожают взглядом, но он отбрасывает эти мысли. Он просто слишком долго находился под землей. Может быть, у него давление.

Выйдя из кабинета, Сехун как-то на автопилоте закрывает за собой дверь и медленно бредёт по коридору, путает двери и случайно заходит в соседнюю комнату, растерянно стоит посреди коридора, пока не замечает нужную картину и наконец вваливается в спальню, закрывая дверь и глубоко выдыхая.

Он не знает, что происходит с его жизнью, но у него определенно есть вопросы.

ххх

* * *

' Синдром саванта - редкое состояние, при котором лица с отклонением в развитии имеют выдающиеся способности в одной или нескольких областях знаний, контрастирующие с общей ограниченностью личности.  
' Гипертимезия - способность личности помнить и воспроизводить предельно высокое количество информации о собственной жизни, исключительная автобиографическая память.   
' Порядковая лингвистическая персонификация - одна из форм синестезии, при которой понятийные последовательности, такие как числительные, дни недели, месяцы и буквы алфавита ассоциируются с личностями.


	3. xxx

ххх

_**пересекая черту невозврата, подобно дуновению ветра,** _   
_**твое обрывистое дыхание вонзается в меня.** _

Для него это впервые, всё кажется новым и одновременно странным, что-то о чём он никогда и не думал мечтать.

Сехун осваивается в гостевой комнате и уже мысленно называет её своей, они с Чонином выезжают по требованию последнего в торговые центры и вскоре у Сехуна появляется собственный гардероб, который, правда, состоит из почти одинаковых худи и футболок, но количество оказывается больше, чем весь гардероб Сехуна за девятнадцать лет его жизни со стариком.

Чонин, кажется, очень воодушевлён новым другом, постоянно говорит, что с тех пор, как Бэкхён-хён покинул его, у него появился кто-то почти одного возраста, больше похожий на друга. Чувствуя себя странно от последнего слова, Сехун спрашивает кто такой Бэкхён-хён и почему за два месяца в доме Кимов он его ни разу не видел. Чонин грустно вздыхает и отмахивается:

— Он наша семья, но не официально, как ты, — в голосе старшего слышится грусть, — Несколько лет назад он уехал из Сеула и живёт в Ичхоне, Кёнгидо, так что теперь мы видимся очень редко.

Сехун всё ещё не понимает и Чонин со вздохом рассказывает, что Бэкхён был Ценителем. Сехун удивленно раскрывает рот, потому что он много слышал о Ценителе, вся _Корея_ много слышала о нём, но в последние годы он и правда пропал с радаров, и никто даже предположить не мог, где сейчас находится международный преступник и почему он залёг на дно.

Когда Сехун спрашивает, что сам _Ценитель_ забыл в Кёнгидо, Чонин смотрит на него как-то насмешливо, словно Сехун многого не знает, и говорит:

— Там гарнизонный штаб военного командования спецназа.

Сехуну это мало что говорит, но он не спрашивает, решая, что это не его дело.

Он проводит недели, закрывшись в своей комнате, подключает аппаратуру, проверяет настройки и делает пару пробных выходов в ретранслируемые чаты. Знакомые ники тут же пишут ему приветствия, когда Сехун логинится – его долго не было на радарах. 

Он устанавливает парочку программ, ходит по лаборатории, наблюдая за тем, как Чанёль что-то собирает, затем исчезает наверху и приходит обратно после очередного глухого звука, означающего взрыв. Кёнсу каждый день проводит в своей лаборатории, иногда один, иногда в компании Чондэ. Тот занимался боевыми искусствами и рукопашным боем на заднем дворе дома, насколько Сехун мог различить. У него была отдельная комната в лаборатории, недалеко от кухни, почти что коморка, в которой Сехун, пока того не было в доме, видел книги по военной технике, тактике боя и какие-то научные труды.

Сехун проходит посвящение и встречается с теми, о ком так долго слышал, не все приезжают с ним познакомиться, а те, кто соизволил присутствовать, смотрели свысока и небрежно, но Сехун выстоял. Чунмён словно проверял его, представляя перед каждым членом клана, называя их друзьями и соратниками отца, Сехун под конец дня устал кивать на приветствия, а его костюм, выбранный Чонином, кажется пропах ужасным ассортиментом алкоголя и табачного дыма.

Среди прочих гостей, которые, как Сехун догадывается по холодной улыбке Чунмёна, ему тоже не нравятся, появляется Ким Минсок, который заинтересованно улыбается, склонив голову и смотря снизу вверх на юношу, и первым делом бросает комментарий о том, что у Чунмёна хороший вкус. Сехун сконфуженно лишь молчит на это.

Никто из тех, с кем ему комфортно, на встречу не явился. Чондэ небрежно фыркнул, заявив, что это очередная проверка для него, а Чанёль скептически отнесся к мольбе Сехуна, заявив, что подожжёт там что-нибудь, с таким количеством алкоголя на один квадрат.

Так что Сехун проводит вечер в компании Чонина, наблюдая, как друг обворожительно улыбается всем, пленяя своей манерой речи и поведением, _понимая_ , что означает Соблазнитель на самом деле. На следующий день, когда все эти гости разъезжаются, в их доме появляется незнакомец – небольшой и юркий. Чонин долго обнимает его и представляет Сехуна – молодым человеком оказывается Бэкхён. Тот заинтересованно рассматривает Сехуна, жмёт руку, говоря, что всего лишь хотел познакомиться с ним официально. Бэкхён немного разговаривает с Чонином наедине, очевидно рассказывая ему последние новости, а затем увязывается за Сехуном до лаборатории поприветствовать остальных.

Сехун с удивлением наблюдает, как Бэкхён приобнимает Чондэ и попадает в медвежьи объятия Чанёля, который отрывается от своих экспериментов на пару минут. С ещё большим шоком Сехун наблюдает, как из своей лаборатории сам выходит Кёнсу и приветственно обнимает Бэкхёна, а затем возвращается на своём место обратно. Это действительно шокирует, потому что Кёнсу никогда не обращал на него внимание и никогда не реагировал так _ни на кого_. Бэкхён очевидно замечает это, поэтому на обратном пути до особняка Кимов он даёт ему совет относиться к Кёнсу, как к обычному парню и не избегать его. А ещё уважать.

Бэкхён уезжает ночью, потому что на утро его уже нет и Чонин долго дуется, говоря, что они не виделись почти полгода. Сехун лишь похлопывает друга по плечу и собирается в лабораторию. Он принимает все советы нового хёна и наконец решается – заходит в лабораторию Кёнсу, когда заканчивает разбор новых микросхем, неловко топчется у входа, но всё-таки проходит внутрь и садится на стул, где обычно сидит Чондэ. Кёнсу никак не реагирует.

Сехун долго смотрит каракули разных размеров на листах, разбросанных по всему столу, цепляется глазами за числа и рассматривает их, пока внезапно что-то подозрительно знакомое не появляется в его сознании, словно по щелчку. Не спрашивая разрешения, он хватает один из листов со стола и переворачивает его, внимательно читает формулы, а затем поднимает удивлённый взгляд на Кёнсу, увлеченно рассматривающего что-то в микроскоп.

— Это гипотеза Римана? — Сехун неверяще смотрит на вычисления и неровный строй чисел. Он видел это. Он сам пытался решить ту задачу.

Кёнсу замирает в движении, поднимает взгляд внимательных глаз на Сехуна и спустя несколько долгих секунд кивает. Сехун удивлённо приоткрывает рот.

— У тебя получилось?

Кёнсу никак не реагирует на его вопросы, вместо этого он встаёт, обходит свой огромный приборный стол и подходит ближе к Сехуну, садится рядом и перебирает листы на столе, пока не находит, как ему кажется, нужный. Вручив его Сехуну, Кёнсу внимательно смотрит на него и ждёт.

Глаза младшего пробегаются по значениям, расширяясь всё больше и больше, он шепчет о боже, сравнивая два листа, и вздрагивает, когда сзади раздаётся удивлённый голос Чондэ:

— Что здесь происходит?

Сехун поворачивается и смотрит на хёна, тот замечает его шоковое состояние и хмурится, тут же переводя взгляд на Кёнсу:

— Что случилось?

— Это гипотеза Римана! – Сехун почти радостно машет листами в воздухе, показывая их Чондэ, — Он _решил_ задачу. Вернее, не решил, но он... Он нашёл способ, как с помощью неё можно обойти систему. С её помощью я могу взломать любые банковские счета в любом банке мира!

Чондэ не воспринимает энтузиазма Сехуна, скептично смотрит на Кёнсу и, повернувшись, Сехун видит, как Кёнсу кивает в подтверждение его словам. Теперь недоумённым выглядит Чондэ. Он не успевает что-либо спросить, потому что на удивлённые возгласы Сехуна к ним заходит Чанёль и спрашивает, что случилось. Сехун точно также показывает ему листы, но Чанёль выглядит не впечатлённый цифрами.

— Может ты всё-таки объяснишь, — скептично отзывается Чондэ, почесывая затылок, и Сехун подрывается с места, словно этого и ждал, подходит к прозрачной доске у стены и слегка поворачивает её, начиная маркером писать числа. 

— Какое самое большое число, которое вы знаете? — Сехун поворачивается и выжидающе смотрит на всех троих по очереди, Кёнсу внимательно следит за каждым его действием и у Сехуна подрагивают руки от желания получить одобрение от него. Бэкхён сказал ему постараться.

Молчание затягивается и становится почти неловко, пока Чанёль не щёлкает пальцами:

— Квадриллион, — Сехун улыбается:

— Квадриллион, — он поворачивается, начиная писать нули на доске, — Это тысяча триллионов или десять в пятнадцатой степени, а это... — Сехун пишет ниже ещё одну десятку, ставит рядом степень в восемьдесят, а затем продолжает рисовать сумму, — ...Количество протонов во всей Вселенной. Это размер чисел, необходимых для работы интернета, огромные числа, — Сехун пишет не останавливаясь, забываясь, — Вы должны знать, что для кодирования используются не просто огромные числа, а числа, полученные от умножения больших простых чисел.

Сехун проводит огромную черту в нижней части доски, пишет на них числа, не останавливаясь, чувствуя азарт:

— Между этими числами произвольные интервалы, поэтому их трудно определить и разложить на простые множители, на этом и основана криптография. Система безопасности _всего_ интернета. Большие неизвестные простые числа просто спрятаны внутри ещё больших чисел, которые невозможно разложить. Понимаете? Взломать коды нельзя из-за чрезвычайной сложности математики.

Сехун резко поворачивается и тычет в Кёнсу пальцем, не отрывая взгляда от Чанёля и Чондэ.

— Его работа помогает находить простые числа и облегчить создание того, что можно назвать своеобразным числовым решетом. С помощью него можно... — Сехун замолкает, сглатывает взволновано и смотрит Чондэ прямо в глаза, — Можно найти константу дешифровки и войти в банковские счета. Операции по кредиткам. Это буквально свободный доступ в любую банковскую систему.

Это способ выплатить пять миллиардов ростовщикам Банов.

Сехун переводит взволнованный взгляд на Кёнсу и всё внутри него замирает. Темноволосый учёный сложил губы в небольшой улыбке, одобрительно смотря на Сехуна и слегка кивая в поддержку. Сехун переводит взгляд на Чанёля и Чондэ, которые стоят с озадаченными выражениями лица, явно не особо понимая смысл всего сказанного. В какой-то момент Чанёль не выдерживает, качает головой и разворачивается со словами:

— Я голодный.

Они остаются втроём, до Чондэ медленно доходит смысл всего сказанного, пока он переводит взгляд с Кёнсу на доску и обратно:

— Ты сказал, что уже пытался делать это?

— Да, но обходными путями, — подтверждает Сехун, — Индустриальный банк. Это была попытка взлома с помощью технических средств всего на десять секунд. А здесь это будет свободный проход, блокировка всей системы на неопределенное количество времени. Каждый знает, что если разгадать нечто подобное, то вся система безопасности просто рухнет и я пытался. Национальное агентство, которое мне удалось взломать в прошлом году? Я не уверен, как это получилось, мне даже не нужно было его взламывать, я просто баловался с кодами, делал зеркала, чтобы нечто подобное сработало с банковскими счетами. Чтобы мы со стариком больше не жили в нищете... — Сехун замолкает, чувствуя, как глаза начинает жечь. Его старика больше не было. — А в итоге меня признали государственным преступником за то, что правда получилось случайно. Знаете, взломать правительственные базы — не мечта каждого хакера. У меня нет нужных математических знаний, чтобы дойти до этого... — Сехун стучит пальцем по доске, — И я использовал технику, а хён просто сделал это. Вычислил.

— Вы... — Чондэ молчит, собираясь с мыслями, а затем качает головой, — Вы должны рассказать об этом Чунмёну.

— Нам сначала нужно попробовать, вдруг это не...

— Вы говорите об этом Чунмёну немедленно, — голос у Чондэ стальной и холодный, он смотрит на Сехуна внезапно жёстко и тот пугается, впервые видя хёна таким, — Если ничего не получится, то он вам голову снесёт, когда всё полетит к чертям. Это не дело одного дня. Он должен знать. 

Сехун еще пытается открыть рот, чтобы возразить, однако последние слова припечатывают его к земле, заставляя покорно замолчать.

— Он глава клана. Теперь он твой босс, — Чондэ смотрит твердо и Сехуну ничего не остаётся кроме как кивнуть. Чондэ осматривает их с Кёнсу, а затем уходит из лаборатории. Весь привкус победы и радости прошёл, Сехун внезапно чувствует пустоту, словно ему отказали, и ничего не может с этим поделать. 

Он разворачивается к доске, принимаясь всё стирать, когда на его плечо внезапно ложится чужая рука. Он вздрагивает, оборачиваясь и удивляется, видя рядом с собой Кёнсу. Тот похлопывает его слегка и кивает, как бы одобряя. В секундную заминку он смотрит на свою правую ладонь, будто бы решаясь, а затем сжимает их в кулак и оттопыривает большой палец, показывая Сехуну свой жест поддержки. Сехун тихо выдыхает, а затем неожиданно смеётся, заставляя Кёнсу улыбнуться тоже.

Они вызывают в лабораторию Чунмёна. Тот спускается вниз в своём идеальном костюмчике, заставляя Сехуна слегка растеряться и затормозить, глазея. Кёнсу тычет его в бок, осуждающе смотря, а Сехун извиняется, чувствуя, как щёки начинают гореть. Они презентуют Чунмёну свои наброски, которые успели сделать за пару дней, и Чунмён скептически осматривает их, переводя взгляд с одного на другого:

— Но это лишь цифры на бумаге. Вы уверены, что это будет работать в реальности? — Кёнсу рукой показывает на Сехуна, который слегка смущённо бормочет:

— Я создал прототип, и мы попытались взломать его, используя написанные хёном алгоритмы. Шансы примерно в девяносто процентов положительные.

— Девяносто? – Чунмён приподнимает брови, но Сехун тут же старается его перебить:

— Потому что я не математик! Я не вижу, как нужные формулы могут получить числовое решето в итоге, это всё на уровне теории. Хёну осталось найти, как поддерживать расширение до критического уровня, но если мы используем наработки...

— То есть, вы не до конца уверены? — продолжает Чунмён и Сехун устало выдыхает, чтобы успокоиться:

— Этой задаче сто пятьдесят лет. Мы не можем решить её за пару дней на стопроцентную вероятность. Мы лишь говорим, что это возможно... Через некоторое время.

Чунмён переводит взгляд на Кёнсу, очевидно не доверяя Сехуну, что того ужасно злит. Кёнсу кивает, поддерживая младшего, и Чунмён вздыхает:

— Хорошо, — Ким смотрит на Сехуна, который кусает нижнюю губу от разочарования, и как-то умилительно улыбается, склонив голову. Когда Сехун вопросительно приподнимает брови, Чунмён улыбается ещё шире, — Видишь? Настоящий бриллиант.

Сехун отворачивается, краснея, и принимается стирать с доски собственные каракули, чтобы отвлечься, когда Чунмён снова подаёт голос:

— Я хочу отвезти тебя кое-куда, — Сехун кивает, не оборачиваясь, говорит, что ему нужно немного времени закончить. Чунмён даёт ему час и покидает лабораторию. Едва дверь за ним закрывается Сехун срывается в свою комнату, чтобы закончить установку новых программ и включить систему безопасности.

Он со всех ног бежит до особняка через лес, удивляясь, как Чунмён умудряется так быстро передвигаться. Уже привычно щёлкает калиткой забегая на задний двор, несётся внутрь, вверх по лестнице и закрывается в комнате, проверяя часы – подарок Чунмёна на посвящение.

Он принимает душ и выбирает более приличную одежду, которую Чонин заставил его купить. Сехун неловко осматривает себя в зеркале – он был высоким и худым, немного нескладным. Он начал заниматься с Чондэ рукопашным боем с тех пор, как тот увидел сходящие желтые отметины синяков на его теле и узнал, что Сехун даже защищаться не умеет. Пресса у него, конечно, не было, скорее он был слишком худым, что на самом деле заставляло расстраиваться – пока все его ровесники вырастали из подростковой нескладности, Сехун будто застыл и меняться не собирался. Чондэ обещал, что исправит это.

Расчесав и пригладив волосы, он поправляет тёмное поло под джемпером и брюки и выходит из комнаты.

Чунмён ждёт в гостиной, едва услышав шаги на лестнице, встаёт и поворачивается, оценивающе осматривает Сехуна и одобрительно кивает, словно его всё устраивает. На Чунмёне очередной костюм, не тот, что был часом ранее, он рукой показывает на выход, приглашая Сехуна идти первым, и тот послушно выходит, не зная, чего ожидать.

Они выезжают куда-то в город в тишине, сидя на заднем сидении, водителя за рулём и охранника Сехун узнает по именам, успев освоиться на месте. Сехун не взломал, а открыто вошёл во все программы безопасности Кимов, ночами просматривал личные дела служащих в штате, запоминая на будущее, а после даже общался с некоторыми в реальной жизни. Аджума Ын, готовящая им и занимающая уборкой особняка, была его любимой, Сехун знал, что у женщины была дочка, которая жила с отцом, училась в средней школе и не знала, что мать работала на мафию.

Сехун не знает, куда они едут, но замечает высотки Сеула, горящие в темноте, а затем узнаёт Каннам. Они останавливаются у какого-то здания, в котором Сехун распознает ресторан, проходят внутрь в сопровождении охранника и администратор внутри, увидев Чунмёна, низко поклонилась и провела их до закрытого уединённого столика вдалеке от всех, на выступе. 

Чунмён присаживается, расправляет на коленях салфетку, пока Сехун, удивлённо оглядываясь, рассматривает обстановку – красные шторы, свечи, живая инструментальная музыка.

Чунмён... Привез его в ресторан.

Сехун неловко сидит, сложив руки на коленях, когда к ним подходит официантка, кланяется и выдаёт меню. Чунмён, очевидно, ориентируется неплохо, поэтому делает заказ быстро, смотрит на Сехуна выжидающе и на его то же самое кивает девушке, мило улыбаясь и передавая меню обратно.

— Ты заказал то же самое. Я думал, ты не любишь острое, — Чунмён улыбается, беря бутылку вина и принимаясь её открывать. Сехун недоуменно моргает, не понимая.

— Ты привёз меня поесть? Сюда ты хотел отвезти меня?

— Я захотел с тобой поужинать, нельзя? — Чунмён чуть приподнимает брови и Сехун замолкает, качая головой, — Но это всего лишь остановка.

Сехун решает не перечить, в голове эхом отражаются слова Чондэ, о том, что Ким Чунмён его босс. Поэтому он также молча принимает стакан с вином, закусив нижнюю губу:

— Мне девятнадцать.

— Хочешь сказать, что пить тебе нельзя, а взламывать правительственные проекты можно? — шепчет Чунмён и усмехается с собственной шутки. Сехун ещё больше смущается, опустив голову, и молчаливо покорно делает небольшой глоток. 

Отчего-то рядом с Кимом он постоянно пытается сказать ему слово поперёк и постоянно проваливается в этом. Ему нужно напоминать останавливать себя и держать под контролем. 

— На самом деле, я думал, что тебе стоит сменить обстановку. Ты уже почти два месяца живешь в моём доме и не выбираешься никуда, кроме лаборатории.

Сехун неосознанно кивает, подтверждая его слова. Два месяца. Он даже не смог побывать на похоронах, потому что ему запретили высовываться. Чунмён сказал, что он всё устроит и Сехун сможет навестить его позже, но не сейчас. В этот момент Сехун и не думал спорить.

— Два месяца прошло, — говорит он тихо и поднимает взгляд на Чунмёна, который внимательно за ним наблюдает, — Ты собираешься дать мне работу?

Чунмён улыбается:

— Хён.

Сехун скрипит зубами.

— Хён.

— Устал ничего не делать? 

— Бесплатный сыр бывает только в мышеловке, — усмехается Сехун и ёрзает на стуле, — Я живу в твоём доме, ты оплачиваешь все мои прихоти, позволяешь собрать свой собственный суперкомпьютер и ничего до сих пор не просил взамен, позволяя реализовывать идеи. Я чувствую себя, словно на содержании, разве что без секса.

Чунмён неожиданно смеётся, запрокинув голову, удивленно и развеселено поглядывает на Сехуна, а затем качает головой, интересуясь:

— Какая именно часть из этого тебя _не_ устраивает?

Сехун тушуется, игнорируя двусмысленность фразы, и говорит слегка упрямо.

— Я не верю в благотворительность.

Чунмён молчит, раздумывая, приходится подождать ещё чуть дольше, когда подходит официант, расставляет две большие порции мяса с гарниром и уходит. Сехун весь напряжён, словно натянутая струна, и продолжающееся молчание его никак не радует.

— Я ведь, кажется, говорил зачем всё это делаю, — в итоге выдыхает Чунмён, не притрагиваясь к столовым приборам. Сехун хмыкает:

— Хочешь создать свою команду супергероев, кажется, так? Хакер, бывший спецназовец, безумный учёный и поджигатель. Ты кто, Чарльз Ксавьер? — Чунмён усмехается, выпрямляется, берёт в руки столовые приборы и Сехун наблюдает, как чужой нож вонзается в кусок говядины. Где-то на краю сознания у Сехуна появляется надоедливая мысль – Ким Чунмён был главой мафии. Он снова забылся и влез не в свои дела.

— Его тёмная версия, как тебе это? Такое больше привлекает? — Чунмён кладёт в рот кусочек мяса и медленно, размеренно жуёт. Сехун даже притронуться к еде не может.

Последние два месяца с того самого дня, как он согласился ничто еще ни разу не заставило его сожалеть о своём решении. С другой стороны, такая тишина ужасно действовала на нервы и заставляла искать подвох. За всё это время с Чунмёном Сехун почти не виделся, тот постоянно пропадал на работе, либо закрывался в своём кабинете, а еще к ним в дом – когда это Сехун успел начать принимать его за свой дом тоже – постоянно приезжали люди. Неизвестные мужчины, в костюмах и в обычной повседневной одежде, выглядящие как респектабельные бизнесмены или закоренелые бандиты, он видел многих. 

Сехун, пользуясь своим положением, поставил по дому маленькие камеры, так безопаснее, убеждал он себя, когда давал согласие на их установку вместо Чунмёна, поэтому теперь со своего ноутбука он мог наблюдать коридор, прямо рядом с дверью в кабинет, где постоянно засиживались незнакомые ему люди. Иногда Сехун проверял некоторых и это было на самом деле страшно, потому что всегда он видел старые заголовки статей, где фигурировало имя отца Чунмёна вместе с именами тех самых гостей.

Все они были старой школы.

Ким Чунмён словно забыл о его существовании на это время. И с одной стороны, это было тем, о чём Сехун должен был мечтать. Ему словно удалось выйти победителем. Клан Банов его не трогает и не вспоминает о нём, пока он находится под покровительством Кимов. А Кимы ничего не требуют взамен.

Именно здесь что-то и не сходилось.

Сехун не отвечает на вопросы Чунмёна, вместо этого решая зайти с другой стороны.

— Я могу помочь, — говорит он и поднимает взгляд. Чунмён смотрит в ответ слегка насмешливо.

— Помочь?

— Да, — утвердительно кивает Сехун, нисколько не веря в свои слова, — Я не требую, чтобы ты рассказывал мне о своих планах или своей работе, я понимаю, что всего лишь пешка в игре взрослых дядечек. Меньше знаешь, крепче спишь, да? Но ты мог бы, я не знаю, использовать мои преимущества перед остальными, перед другими кланами. Кёнсу занимается в лаборатории тем, что может...

— Я знаю, чем Кёнсу занимается в лаборатории, — осаждает Чунмён и Сехун замолкает, теряя весь запал. Чунмён смотрит на Сехуна холодно, словно разговаривает с маленьким, непонимающим ребёнком, — Думаешь, я создал всё это, чтобы покрасоваться перед другими? Посмотрите, какие таланты я имею в первые годы своего правления? Я показываю это вам всем, потому что я такой добрый, вот, можете попытаться выкрасть это, начать войну за власть?

Чем больше до Сехуна доходит смысл сказанных слов, тем сильнее он опускает голову, чувствуя стыд. Вероятно, он и правда был ещё ребёнком с бушующим максимализмом и ничего не понимал в таких вещах.

Сейчас Чунмён выглядел, как расчетливый лидер и Сехун вновь чувствовал страх, но помимо него ещё что-то, заставляющее внутренности шевелиться в странном предвкушении.

— О Сехун, — Сехун неохотно поднимает глаза на Чунмёна и натыкается на тёмный, пронизывающий взгляд. На секунду на лице Чунмёна появляется небольшая улыбка, а затем он говорит, — Ты компьютерный гений, поэтому давай, ты будешь заниматься тем, в чём ты один из лучших? Когда твоё время придёт, я обязательно расскажу тебе, что мне нужно и ты скажешь можешь ли ты это сделать, хорошо?

Не сделать. Сказать может ли.

Сехун должен и радоваться тому, что ему так легко спустили с рук эту выходку, однако внутри всё равно что-то тянет от недосказанности.

Сехун кивает и Чунмён поджимает губы, кивая на еду:

— Попробуй, остынет. Это вкусно.

Сехун берётся за приборы слегка дрожащими руками и разрезает мясо на кусочки.

— Лучше расскажи мне о себе, — Сехун вновь поднимает на Кима и тот подбадривает, — Я знаю немного, но мне интересно, что сподвигло тебя взломать комитет по космосу. Довольно впечатляюще, я приметил тебя как раз в это время. И почему Безликий?

— Я играл в онлайн-игры с этим ником, — говорит Сехун, чувствуя себя глупо из-за этого. В преступном мире людям обычно давали крутые прозвища из-за чего-то более важного, чем простая онлайн—игрушка. Чонин рассказывал, что Бэкхён был искусствоведом и знал настоящий толк в том, что крал, поэтому и прослыл Ценителем.

Чунмён приподнимает брови.

— Онлайн-игры?

—Да, — кивает Сехун, — Я просто придумал ник и пользовался им. Безликий, как бы... — Чунмён ждёт, а Сехуну слишком неловко, но он, закусив губу, решается, — Ты не смотрел «Унесённые призраками?»

Когда до Чунмёна доходит смысл сказанного, на его лице выступает полный шок:

— Тот Бог с... Белой маской? Поэтому ты стал Безликим? – Сехун кивает, желая провалиться сквозь землю, а Чунмён снова смеётся, качая головой:

— О Сехун, ты просто...

Сехун абсолютно точно краснеет:

— В любом случае, никто не догадался, что «Безликий» связан с аниме, все подумали, что меня так называют, потому что я не оставляю кибер-следа и никто не знает мою личность даже примерно, и так на самом деле и было, поэтому это прижилось. Но это всё ещё смущает, если так подумать.

— Хорошо, О Сехун, — говорит Чунмён, отсмеявшись, и это впервые, когда Сехун видит его таким развеселённым и открытым за последние два месяца, — Что насчёт твоего послужного списка?

Сехун проглатывает острые томаты и тут запивает их вином, на что Ким ухмыляется, говоря, что предупреждал. Сехун дышит перед тем, как немного неловко начать.

— В средней школе я ходил в компьютерный кружок, благо он был бесплатным, и вся техника имелась у школы. Читал много книжек, затем перешёл на сомнительные сайты, научился взламывать социальные сети. Преподаватель учил нас писать программы, даже не догадываясь, что позже в интернет-кафе мне платили ученики старшей школы, которые были слишком тупы, чтобы сделать всё самому, — Сехун фыркает, — И так на мелких поручениях, вроде взлома странички или родительской блокировки, я зарабатывал немного себе на карманные расходы. Стал покупать технику, а потом один парень из интернет-кафе помог устроиться в магазин электроники, где в подвалах было много забытой хозяином сломанной техники. Убираясь по вечерам, я забирал что-то оттуда, а дома разбирал на детали и использовал их, как мог. Помнишь, я говорил, что собрать роутер самому не так сложно? — Чунмён внимательно кивает, не отрывая от него взгляда, — У меня был старый компьютер, но его было мало, поэтому я копил, а иногда приходил к нечестным способам и так мне удалось перекупить у какого-то парня его старый ноутбук. С ним я уже мог разойтись.

— Ты стоял на учёте в полиции, — Сехун кивает:

— Один раз прокололся. Родительская блокировка сработала. Моя оплошность. Я был подростком и моим опекуном был доживающий последние годы дед, очевидно, та семья думала так обо мне и не стала выдвигать обвинения в краже личных данных, к тому же, их сынок тоже был виноват, и они не хотели проблем. Я просто отметился, как малолетний преступник, у меня изъяли старый компьютер, никто не знал о ноутбуке, и через пару месяцев обо мне забыли.

— Что дальше?

Сехун вновь ёрзает на стуле, хватает бокал с вином и допивает остатки. Вино сладкое, аж скулы сводило, но Сехуну нравилось.

— Я продолжал ходить в интернет-кафе и зарабатывать на мелких поручениях, местный администратор наводил на меня клиентов и получал за это небольшой процент. Как-то он сказал, что есть люди, которым нужен человек, умеющий взламывать системы безопасности в обычных жилых домах. Сразу было понятно зачем это нужно, но я согласился, потому что нам нужны были деньги, а мой старик как раз болел в это время. Я долго учился и копался с программами, пока не решился. Главным условием было никогда не встречаться. Нам с тем парнем перечислили половину суммы, вторую обещали после того, как всё получится. В нужное время я, сидя на другом конце города, отключил системы безопасности нескольких домов, а на следующий день по новостям передали об ограблении домов чиновников. Так что, знаешь, я не особо мучился от угрызений совести? Да и мне неплохо заплатили.

Прошло совсем немного времени с тех пор, Сехун помнил обо всём, однако вспоминать это вслух внезапно оказалось чем-то тяжёлым и личным. Он видел, как Чунмён слушал и отчего-то хотел рассказать всё именно ему – в знак ли благодарности за всё, что тот для него сделал или по другой причине, Сехун думать не хотел.

— После этого я понял, что могу это делать. Стал красть чужие личные данные и страховки, стараясь всегда выбирать кого-то более... Богатого? Рисковал, но это значило, что я не обкрадываю людей, которым деньги были необходимы, — Сехун пожимает плечами, теребя в руках вилку, — Они ничего не теряли.

— А потом ты решил сыграть по-крупному?

— Та теория, которую Кёнсу-хён написал. Я читал в книжках о ней, но мало что понимал, поэтому старался использовать аналоги. Сначала решил, что должен навести шуму вокруг своего имени, поэтому без разбора стал взламывать системы безопасности домов, блокировать информацию по личным данным, пускать вирусы в крупные системы организаций. Я решил, что должен взломать Национальное агентство разведки, наделал кучу зеркальных доменов, чтобы связаться с их системой, как обычно делаю всегда, и ждал. Когда несколько вариантов сработали, я просто стал ломать их систему по принципу посредника.

— Что это значит?

Сехун выдыхает.

— Система доменов — это, наверное, самое слабое место интернет структуры. Это, своего рода, справочная система всего интернета, она проста и не очень надежна. Конечно, сейчас существует много способов, которыми она защищается, но всё можно обойти, если поставить себе цель.

— И в чём её смысл? — Чунмён хмурится.

— Это как почта. Для того, чтобы письма стали пересылать на новый адрес, нужно, чтобы одно письмо, посланное на старый адрес, вернулось на почту. Отслеживать все смены адресов невозможно, поэтому система не подразумевает проверку. Я делал зеркала нужных мне сайтов, которые могли быть запрошены даже из самых простых штатных отделов, обманывая систему доменов.

— И так ты взломал Национальное агентство? – Сехун кивает, выглядя даже немного гордым.

— Это получилось случайно и хаотично, когда все датчики показали, что я вошёл, я просто растерялся, потому что не знал, что могу сделать и пока у меня был доступ, я просто украл программное обеспечение комитета космических технологий. А потом меня признали государственным изменником и объявили в международный розыск, потому что я постоянно менял айпи адрес и самый последний, который они засекли был на территории Индонезии. Видимо так они и подумали, что стоит подстраховаться, если я вдруг окажусь за пределами государства. После этого со мной по чатам начали связываться многие продавцы личных данных и просто такие же хакеры. Пока никто не мог найти меня, я сидел тихо, выполнял мелкую работу, а ещё взламывал и удалял сайты с детской порнографией, потому что... Мог это сделать нелегально, раз наше правительство и не думало заниматься этим в даркнете. Очевидно, есть более важные проблемы, не думаешь?

Чунмён немного молчит, раздумывая над его словами, а затем кивает, соглашаясь, и Сехун чувствует внутри приятное тепло. Его слушали. Его мнение было важным.

— В чём твоя цель, как хакера? — Чунмён пересекается с ним взглядом и не отводит его, — У каждого есть причина для того, чем они занимаются. В чём твоя?

Выжить. Выжить, хочет сказать Сехун.

Всё это время, он начал этим заниматься, чтобы они со стариком могли выжить, а сейчас? Сейчас прах деда хранился где-то среди таких же умерших, он больше никогда не приготовит Сехуну его любимый токпокки, не даст щелбан, гаркнув, чтобы тот сидел тише, пока он спит, не будет ничего.

— Быть свободным, — говорит Сехун вместо этого и думает, что так и есть. Вероятно, всё это время он хотел свободы и получил её только сейчас, когда фактически стал зависимым от клана Кимов. Это было странным открытием для него.

Чунмён кивает, принимая ответ, и они продолжают ужинать в тишине.

Когда они заканчивают, Чунмён что-то говорит водителю, а затем они едут – не в сторону дома, куда-то в центр. Когда они останавливаются у башни Намсан Сехун удивляется – разве она уже не закрыта? Они провели в ресторане слишком много времени и на часах уже было одиннадцать, Сехун знал, что к этому времени всё закрывается. Чунмён лишь пожимает плечами в ответ на его удивлённое лицо.

Их пропускают без всяких вопросов и Сехун думает, что у Кимов есть связи везде. Они поднимаются на верхние этажи и выходят на улицу под завывающий ветер. Сехун подходит к перилам ближе и охватывает взглядом ночной вид Сеула.

Надо же, думает он. Почти романтично.

— Могу я спросить, хён? — говорит он, скосив взгляд на Чунмёна, и тот картинно удивляется:

— Столько неуважения, а тут вдруг _хён_? С чего ты заговорил формально? — Сехун смущается и опускает голову, даже не смотря на насмешку в голосе старшего. Он молчит, не отвечая, и чуть морщится, потому что он мог обращаться неформально к Чанёлю, но этого точно не стоило делать с Кимом, — Хэй, я шучу. – Чунмён звучал осторожно, — Ты... Можешь спросить.

Сехун ещё немного молчит, рассматривая панораму Сеула.

— Зачем мы здесь?

— Это то, что ты хотел узнать? — Чунмён слегка улыбается, а затем задумчиво смотрит вдаль, — Я не знаю.

Сехун поворачивается к Чунмёну, уже собираясь задать ещё один вопрос, но останавливается, потому что Чунмён тоже смотрел на Сеул с неким благоговением на лице и лёгкой улыбкой. Не было холодности, которую Сехун привык видеть в доме, за ужинами с Чонином или в лаборатории при очередном посещении. Сейчас он внезапно выглядел абсолютно... Нормальным. А ещё совсем не на свой возраст.

Чунмён слегка поворачивает голову в его сторону и Сехун тут же отворачивается, делая вид, что не рассматривал его профиль только что. 

— Когда госпожа Ким была беременна Чонином, она водила меня и хёна сюда, — говорит Чунмён. Сехун молчит некоторое время, а затем тихо спрашивает:

— Чанёля ты тоже водил сюда, говоря это?

Чунмён смеётся.

— Нет. Ты первый.

Сехун кивает и как бы между делом интересуется:

— Чондэ-хён? – Чунмён усмехается.

— Если ты не заметил, у нас с Чондэ своеобразные отношения. Он любит перечить.

— Тогда почему он пришёл к тебе в клан?

— Не он пришёл, — поправляет Чунмён и кутается плотнее в своё пальто, — Кёнсу пришёл. Чондэ пришёл за Кёнсу.

Сехун кивает, понимая, что означают эти слова, но не понимая их причины.

— Чондэ обязан Кёнсу?

— Скорее это Кёнсу обязан Чондэ, — усмехается Чунмён, — За все те разы, что тот спасал его жизнь и за всё, что он делает для него.

— Я не понимаю, — признаётся Сехун спустя время и Чунмён смотрит на него некоторое время перед тем, как положить руку на плечо и слегка сжать его.

— Тебе и не нужно понимать этого. Пойдём, ты замёрз.

Они возвращаются домой в тишине и темноте, Сехун прикрывает глаза на секунду, но умудряется уснуть и кажется даже слегка съехать на кресле в бок, потому что приходит в сознание он от лёгкого поглаживания по скуле, а открыв глаза, видит лицо Чунмёна слишком близко. Заморгав, Сехун приподнимается с плеча Кима, замечая насмешку на лице старшего, как тот наблюдает за ним, а затем отворачивается, открывая дверь и вылезая наружу. Сехун трёт лицо, понимая, что они приехали и тоже спешит вылезти из машины. Чунмён ни разу на него не оборачивается и Сехун просто плетётся сонно вслед за ним, зевая.

Они проходят вместе через все двери, идут друг за другом по лестнице и направо по коридору. Чунмён останавливается у двери в свою спальную комнату, поворачивает ручку двери и приоткрывает дверь – Сехун слышит автоматический щелчок и видит, как включается свет от движения. Чунмён оборачивается и Сехун застывает, пересекаясь с ним взглядами.

— Доброй ночи, — мягко говорит Ким и заходит в свою комнату, закрывая дверь, а Сехун приоткрывает рот, забыв, куда он шёл и что хотел сказать.

— Доброй, — хрипит он в пустоту, наконец приходя в себя, доходит до своей двери, которая была всего лишь через одну и заходит внутрь, прислоняясь к двери с другой стороны.

Всю ночь ему снится башня Намсан и чужой профиль.

ххх

_**я парализован, я не в состоянии пошевелиться,** _   
_**оказавшись в тебе, словно в ловушке яро бушующего шторма.** _

Сехун наконец может сказать, что чувствует свою важность. Что он полезен.

Что-то меняется, может Чунмён, наконец, доверяет ему. Сехун словно выныривает на поверхность, когда приходит осознание – вот сейчас Чунмён приглашает его в кабинет, делится своими планами, рассказывает о чём-то и просит помочь в поисках. Иногда он берёт Сехуна с собой – они ездят на работу в его офис, иногда просто прогуливаются по парку, Чунмён называет такие прогулки его выгулами. Иногда ужинают вдвоём вне дома или ездят на башню Намсан – Сехун предлагает смущённо, а Чунмён внезапно улыбается и легко соглашается.

Никогда ещё Сехун с такой радостью не несся в сторону лаборатории, чтобы устроиться перед своими компьютерами, посвятив всё своё время поставленной перед ним задаче.

Бизнес семьи Кимов прибыльный и абсолютно легальный, девелопмент и застройка по всему Сеулу и его окрестностям, включая соседние провинции. Чунмён абсолютно серьезно просит его проверить их систему безопасности на стойкость и исправить все недостатки – атакам на все базы данных могли поспособствовать со всех сторон, конкурирующие кланы или местная администрация, никогда не знаешь.

Сехун, укутавшись в плед, потому что в его комнате холодно из-за постоянного охлаждения системных блоков, сидел с кружкой какао, любезно приготовленного Кёнсу, и поочередно пытался взломать серверы Ким Групп, закончив через несколько часов. Он берёт в руки новый телефон, подаренный Чунмёном, ищет среди контактов Босс и нажимает на вызов.

— Я всё сделал, хён, — Сехун кладёт телефон на стол, подключает блютуз-гарнитуру, и продолжает печатать, — Могу я заказать нам с Чанёлем консоль?

Чунмён недовольно ворчит в трубку.

— Вы со своими играми...

— Ты обещал, хён, — тянет Сехун, — Если я закончу всё до конца недели. Я закончил сегодня!

Чунмён недолго молчит, Сехун слышит на фоне голоса, обсуждающие какие-то договора, и снова давит:

— Чунмён- _хён_.

— Хорошо. Дома поговорим.

Сехун улыбается.

За последний месяц их взаимоотношения с Кимом продвинулись намного дальше, чем были до этого в стадии разговоров о погоде за ужином. Сехун думает, что старший стал более открытым в его сторону, позволяет Сехуну высказывать своё мнение, врываться в его кабинет в любое время, когда тот один, чтобы сообщить о каких-то новых идеях, которые их три умные головы (разумеется, минус Чондэ) придумали в своих лабораториях. Сехун научился вить из Кима верёвки.

Когда в очередной раз Сехун тянет _хён_ и Чунмён соглашается с тяжёлым вздохом, а затем уходит на террасу, Чонин недоуменно провожает брата взглядом, а затем возвращается с ним же к Сехуну. Сехун только пожимает плечами:

— Что?

— Как у тебя вообще это получается?

— Что получается? – Сехун искренне не понимает, пока Чонин не машет руками перед собой в воздухе, слегка возмущенно бася:

— Вот то, что сейчас было. Ты состроил милую мордашку, и он согласился на всё. Даже у _меня_ так не получается с ним. 

Сехун начинает отнекиваться, когда Чонин перебивает:

— Минсок-хён тоже заметил это в прошлый раз, так что не говори мне, что это не так, — Сехун пожимает плечами, говоря, что не понимает, о чём тот говорит, однако, оставшись наедине задумывается и анализирует. Понимает, что, возможно, Минсок и Чонин правы. Просто он не знает почему.

Он продолжает жить в гостевой комнате, которая со временем становится _комнатой Сехуна_ и никто не поднимает тему переезда в лабораторию, потому что со временем это становится привычным – посылать сообщение на самодельный пейджер Сехуну, который, позавтракав, мчится в лабораторию со всех ног, проводит там почти весь день и спешит на ужин обратно в дом. В лаборатории Сехун постоянно за компьютерами, собирает новые, модифицирует старые, учит Чондэ некоторым лёгким кодам, а тот в свою очередь занимается с ним самообороной, заставляет бегать и заниматься. В какой-то момент Сехун почти радостно замечает, что набирает мышечную массу, о чём непременно делится с хёном, на что тот закатывает глаза и отправляет на очередной круг по местности.

Наблюдать за Чанёлем, который помимо взрывчаток занимался также химией и биологией было интересно, тот также в ответ показывал, как собрать небольшую бомбу из подручных средств, однако больше всего Сехун любил сидеть с Кёнсу.

Удивительно, как его мнение изменилось за этот промежуток времени, но с Кёнсу было комфортнее всего.

Он не говорил, но ему и не требовался голос, чтобы сказать что-то. При необходимости он царапал предложения на бумажке, но чаще всего заставлял Сехуна подумать, оставляя зашифрованные послания, которые младший разгадывал. Когда Чондэ был занят, Сехун любил усесться на его стул рядом с рабочим местом их личного безумного учёного и наблюдать, как тот выписывает математические формулы, рассматривает для Чанёля вещества под микроскопом или спокойно читает книги на небольшой софе в углу комнаты.

Кёнсу был единственным, кому Сехун рассказывал о прошлом. Он делился с ним небольшими историями из детства, которые помогали ему сейчас – как в средней школе старик объяснял ему сложные математические задачи в виде присказок, на совершенно обыденных вещах. Когда-то в молодости, рассказывал дед, он был преподавателем математики.

Его всегда слушали внимательно, Сехун видел интерес в глазах Кёнсу. Тот поддерживающе улыбался, когда Сехун замолкал посреди рассказа, пытаясь справиться с накатившими эмоциями и окровавленным телом перед глазами; делал для Сехуна какао, когда он перерабатывал так, что забывал дойти до дома и засыпал прямо перед компьютером в неудобной позе, накрывал одеялом.

Сехун впервые навещает прах старика, когда проходит два с половиной месяца. Смотрит на его фотографию, даты жизни на горшке и крепит букетик цветов к стеклу, мысленно прося прощения и заверяя, что с ним всё хорошо. Да, вероятно на нём всё ещё висит долг, он стал частью клана мафии, помогая взламывать системы безопасности и провозить контрабанды оружия, но всё хорошо, пока он жив. Он справится со всем остальным. 

Ёнмин, сопровождавший его всё это время, останавливается у кафе и покупает ему разноцветное печенье в знак поддержки, на что Сехун благодарно смотрит на неуклюжего здоровяка и шепчет _спасиб_ о, потому что боится, что голос подведёт его.

Минсок делает для него поддельное завещание и квартира, в которой они жили, переходит к нему. Сехун не знает, что с ней делать, поэтому стоит с фальшивой бумажкой перед Чунмёном, смотрит почти что отчаянно и просит помочь. Чунмён просит ни о чём не беспокоиться. Через некоторое время за ужином он сообщает, что все старые вещи, которые Сехун не пожелал забирать, отданы в дома для бездомных, а квартира продана. Сехун находит на своём счёте крупную сумму и вопросов не задаёт.

Так что в какой-то момент он забывает о том, что ещё совсем недавно он был избитым подростком, без семьи и нормальной жизни. Теперь у него было всё. 

Хёны и лаборатория, его работа и увлечение, его _детище_ , которое он собирал по кусочкам. 

Чонин и дом Кимов, с Минсоком, приходившим время от времени, с Бэкхёном, от которого иногда слышал новости, с незнакомыми людьми, с охраной и слишком большими квадратами на трёх человек.

Был Чунмён.

Это было чем-то необычным, заставляющим его чувствовать себя крайне противоречиво. Сехун не испытывал таких странных чувств никогда и это его пугало.

Он не совсем понимает природу этих странных ощущений, его слишком поглощает круговорот всего нового вокруг, но в какой-то момент приходится столкнуться с правдой лицом к лицу. С ним определённо не всё в порядке.

Слова Чонина приобретают значение, когда Сехун в очередной раз, под закатывание глаз охранника, влетает в кабинет Чунмёна, пока тот занят документами, и увалившись на софу, начинает рассказывать о новой программе, которую он писал со вчерашнего дня и наконец сделал, дразнит Чунмёна за незнание самых простых вещей и смеётся над его наигранно возмущённым лицом.

Чунмён ему потакает, позволяет вести себя так, словно он здесь имеет большие права, чем кто-либо другой. Если бы месяц назад Сехуну, сбегающему из дома при виде очередных, выходящих из машины «соратников», сказали, что через некоторое время он будет разгуливать по особняку, словно по своему собственному, прерывать Кима в любое время и не получать за это выговор, Сехун бы не поверил.

Сехун – мастер бегать от проблемы, огибать её разными способами и придумывать новые направления – он хакер, это его работа. Поэтому медленное осознание, вероятно, должно быть не для него, его бьёт один раз и так сильно, что он краснеет, бледнеет, прямо на месте, лицом к лицу с Кимом и быстро бормочет что-то о важных делах, сбегая.

Сехун Чунмёном восхищается.

Страшнее всего, что восхищается не так, как нужно – это не чувства, что вызывает Минсок, уважение и благоговение, смешанное с осторожностью, не Чонин, нечто тёплое и щемящее от непосредственной наивности в человеке, живущем в слишком жестоком мире. 

Чунмён вызывал дрожь в коленках и настоящее восхищение, от его ауры, тихого вкрадчивого голоса, источающего угрозу, Сехун, словно рыба на суше, не находил слов, задыхался и дёргался всем телом, как от удара электричеством.

Сперва всё настораживает и даже пугает, Сехун замечает это, странные изменения, неожиданные реакции в теле, неосознанно проскальзывающие мысли. Момент, когда долгие разглядывания и тормозящая реакция, пересохшее горло и напряжение в теле сходятся воедино – не парад планет, а чувств – и бьют Сехуна осознанием, ввергает его в шок.

Сехун старается не показывать, что смущён, только теперь врываться в кабинет Чунмёна значительно сложнее, потому что мысли назойливым роем разрывают изнутри и Сехун не думает, что может себя контролировать.

Ему всего девятнадцать. Всю жизнь он познал только в компьютерах, и знает, как клонировать простой мобильник с аналоговым преобразователем или вывести из строя электричество во всём Сеуле, а что делать, когда все мысли забиты тем, насколько горячий мужчина перед твоими глазами, полностью холодный и недоступный, ужасно удручают.

Нет смысла врать самому себе, решает он слишком просто, только облегчения это не приносит совершенно. Где была эта тонкая грань между взаимным игнорированием, переросшим в потакание, он определить не может, однако, всё-таки, немного подумав и придя к неутешительным выводам, решает – лучше он будет брать всё, что может от ситуации и делать вид, будто ничего не происходит – словно это легко.

Установка камер видеонаблюдения по дому без согласия его хозяина кажется Сехуну лучшей идеей в жизни, когда, сидя в лаборатории в двенадцатом часу ночи, он впервые с растерянным видом наблюдает на Чунмёном – тот выходит в коридор из своей спальни в майке и бредёт в сторону лестницы, собираясь на первый этаж. В доме ни единой души – Чонин пропадает у хёна, охраны нет, а Сехун клятвенно обещал, что останется на ночь в лаборатории с Чанёлем.

Для Сехуна это _неожиданно_ , видеть Чунмёна в чём-то, что не рубашки и костюмы с иголочки, видеть столько открытой кожи, а ещё очень странно волнует и оставляет двоякое впечатление – Сехун себе напоминает чертового вуайериста, потому что чувствует, как мысли ведут не в нужном направлении, заставляя краснеть и опускать руку вниз, к штанам, _совсем_ стыдно.

Он уверяет, что ему нечего стыдиться, но дверь в комнату закрывает, устраивается перед экранами на всей стене и сидит в темноте, жадно наблюдая за ходящей маленькой фигуркой по первому этажу. Камеры не идеально чёткие и Чунмён, чувствуя свободу и одиночество, продолжает гулять по собственному дому спокойно, ничего сверхъестественного, обычные дела на кухне, только у Сехуна всё равно где-то внутри что-то ёкает.

Он чуть не падает со стула, резко выключая все экраны, когда в дверь стучатся, и хотя за ручку не дёргают, а замок закрыт, он весь бледнеет, словно его уже поймали, быстро выключает камеры на прописанные коды и спешит открыть.

Так что в какой момент он сам себе придумывает наказание и вознаграждение одновременно он не уверен. Сехун решает, что это вероятно его плата за всё, слишком хорошее, что случилось за последние три месяца. Признавать, что ты запал на кого-то, кто Ким Чунмён было абсолютно глупо, испытание для настоящих самоубийц.

О Сехун был этим счастливчиком.

В конце месяца Кёнсу становится нервным, что-то не сходится в расчётах для Чунмёна, и он закрывается в своей лаборатории, не пуская туда даже Чондэ. Лицо последнего ни на секунду не меняется, но Сехун уверен, что видит панику в его глазах, однако хён даже о помощи не просит, просто стискивает зубы, поднимается наверх и не появляется в лаборатории три дня, как выясняется позже, уезжает в город и даже домой не возвращается. Догадывается ли об этом Кёнсу, уткнувшийся в тетради и маленький ноутбук, Сехун не знает и боится спрашивать, а Чанёль только руками разводит, Чунмён всегда был их камнем преткновения.

Сехун медленно бредёт до особняка, поняв, что настроения что-либо делать не было. Видит открытые двери гаража, Чонин там обычно любил включать музыку и тренироваться, однако разговаривать с другом желания не возникло тоже – Сехун заходит в дом и, услышав шум на кухне, тормозит, замечая там Чунмёна.

Мужчина стоит у кофеварки, размешивая сахар в своей чашке с кофе, Сехун морщится – никогда эту его зависимость от сладкого не понимал.

— Тебе стоит перейти на сахарозаменитель, — говорит Сехун, заходя на кухню, и останавливается с другой стороны барной стойки. Чунмён, приподняв взгляд на него, усмехается и возвращается к размеренному вращению ложки.

— В чём смысл делать всё наполовину, когда ты можешь сделать это идеальным?

— Кёнсу сейчас по этому же принципу высчитывает прибыль с продажи твоих подпольных казино? — Чунмён снова улыбается и отпивает немного.

— Видел, как он играет в покер? В свой первый месяц здесь он отправился в одно наше казино и обыграл в очко всех, кто к нему подсаживался. Если бы не охрана, думаю, его бы избили, — Чунмён немного шипит, обжигаясь, отставляет чашку и вытирает салфеткой губы. Сехун засматривается, затем моргает в осознании, когда до него доходят чужие слова и хмурится.

— Чондэ не появляется в доме уже несколько дней.

— Ох, это нормально, когда в приоритете Кёнсу стоит не он, а я, — Чунмён облокачивается на стойку, смотрит на Сехуна с насмешливым вызовом, чуть приподняв брови, и улыбается. Сехун стойко сжимает кулаки.

— И ты рад этому? Бесить Чондэ? Быть в приоритете у Кёнсу-хёна?

— О Сехун, — говорит вкрадчиво Чунмён, отталкивается от стойки и делает несколько шагов в обход, Сехун поворачивает голову, наблюдая за ним, и чуть отклоняется назад, когда Чунмён останавливается всего лишь в нескольких шагах от него, засунув руки в карманы брюк и с легким наклоном головы, рассматривая его, — А _я_ – твой главный приоритет?

Сехун замирает, чуть приоткрыв рот от неожиданности. К таким вопросам от Чунмёна он не был бы готов, даже если бы его предупредили заранее, слишком невероятно, слишком дерзко, почти что сон наяву.

Он бы и проверил, может, действительно, спит, только тело внезапно отказало и двигаться тяжело.

Ким его молчанием выглядит более чем довольный, осматривает с ног до головы – слишком простого, в старых джинсах и изношенной кофте, не ровня идеально сидящему костюму и галстуку в цвет глаз. Сехун и не рассчитывал.

Лжец.

— Я... 

Из горла вырывается скорее выдох от растерянности, полноценного ответа он не дал бы и под угрозой смерти. Вероятно, выглядит совсем слабым и зелёным, нашелся, _член мафии_ , и это коробит.

— Я – глава клана, — Чунмён делает ещё один небольшой шаг и Сехун делает всё, чтобы выстоять напротив с непроницаемым лицом. Улыбка Чунмёна становится шире, — ...Я должен быть в твоём приоритете.

Чунмён, выглядя полностью уверенным в своих словах, поднимает руки, Сехун застывает, когда чужие пальцы чуть дёргают его за шнурки капюшона, стряхивают невидимую пыль и на секунду застывают без движения, прямо у солнечного сплетения.

— И Чондэ не должен тебя волновать.

Чунмён разворачивается, возвращается за своим кофе, а затем выходит из комнаты, оставляя Сехуна одного и ни разу на него не оглядываясь. Сехун ещё несколько секунд стоит, замерев, прислушиваясь к чужим шагам, а когда те утопают в ковре второго этажа, он выдыхает, горбясь, впервые дыша и чувствуя, как внутри что-то скручивает.

После этого Сехуну неловко, на ужине Чонин пытается его разговорить, но он лишь вяло отвечает, постоянно кося взгляд на Чунмёна. Тот переоделся, те редкие моменты, когда Сехун видел его коллекцию больших свитеров. Сидел себе довольно, разрезая мясо на небольшие кусочки, и слегка улыбался, ловя взгляд Сехуна. Тот тут же отводил его в сторону, едва его замечали.

Чондэ не появляется в доме неделю и Сехун начинает волноваться, потому что от Чанёля никакой информации не добьёшься, а Кёнсу точно внезапно не заговорит, просто чтобы успокоить его.

Потом Сехун всё же решает, что Чондэ взрослый мужчина, а ещё он служил, Сехун не знает где, но уверен, что там, где точно его бы научили спасать свою жизнь в опасной ситуации чем-то большим, чем те приёмы, что он показывал младшему на тренировках. Сехун перестаёт думать об этом постоянно и решает расслабиться. Внезапно Кёнсу всё-таки решает, что внешний мир важнее и спокойно выходит из лаборатории после очередных ночных посиделок. Лежавший на диване Сехун резко садится, наблюдая за хёном, тот несёт тарелку с бутербродами – у Сехуна кольнуло слегка, что, может быть, Чондэ... но надежды мало, к тому же Чанёль тоже, кажется, перекусывал тем же самым.

Хён ставит тарелку на стол и поворачивается к младшему, видит его взгляд и машет рукой, показывая, что всё хорошо. Сехун слабо улыбается, хотя никакой радости от улыбки не чувствует – он ненавидит такие ситуации, вряд ли бы он мог сравнивать это с ссорой родителей, которых у него никогда не было, но за последние месяцы эти хёны стали его семьей, а Чондэ проводил с ним дни напролёт, поэтому сейчас он чувствовал себя плохо, словно действительно его семья разваливается из-за очередной глупости.

Сехун грустно наблюдает за тем, как Кёнсу подходит к дивану, садится рядом и пишет на небольшом стикере со стола, а затем показывает его.

_Нам нужно сходить в «Красные огни»_

Сехун поднимает взгляд на Кёнсу, и сумасшедший учёный поддерживающе улыбается.

Когда Сехун узнаёт, что Кимы никто иные, как владельцы огромной подпольной сети игорного бизнеса, он даже не удивляется, принимает всё как есть и берётся за просмотр их чёрной документации. Чунмён рассказывает, как Кёнсу, решив доказать кому-то (вероятно, себе или _Чонд_ э), что он способен на многое, отправился в одно из их казино, разгромив к чёрту и игроков, и заведение, чуть было не попав под горячую руку – проигрывать не любит никто, а членом клана он ещё не был. Если бы Чондэ не спас его тогда, то вряд ли бы парень вышел из здания целым и здоровым – и живым ли вообще.

С тех пор, конечно, прошло время, но Сехун не хотел рисковать. Однако всё равно, собрался, нацепив на себя самые приличные вещи, которые нашёл, встретил Кёнсу в лаборатории и повёл его, словно гид, по дороге к особняку, игнорируя тот факт, что Кёнсу живёт здесь дольше его и прекрасно знает местность – но ему о хёне хотелось заботиться.

Они берут такси, потому что Чунмён вряд ли бы одобрил их вылазки – Сехун в центре за столько месяцев был всего пару раз и уже отвык от большого города, погрузившись в свой виртуальный мир.

Сколько они едут, он не знает – для него это впервые, а Кёнсу спокойно глядит в окно, рассматривая небо, будто для него вылазка в подпольное казино всего лишь очередная прогулка. Охранники Кёнсу пропускают без проблем, Сехун и правда удивляется, когда его самого останавливают, ненадолго совсем, Кёнсу возвращается, цепляет его за подол пиджака и тащит внутрь за собой.

Для Сехуна всё это впервые, и он глазеет по сторонам, на кучу мужчин и женщин за столами и рот приоткрывает от того, насколько это круче выглядит, чем в фильмах.

Кёнсу с равнодушным взглядом окидывает помещение, будто выискивая что-то, они немного ходят вокруг столов, присматриваясь, пока старший не тянет его, Сехун понимает, когда видит стол — тот выбрал очко.

 _Игра в очко – это математика,_ — пишет Кёнсу на листе бумаге ровными иероглифами, — _Задача в том, чтобы набрать двадцать одно очко, игра полностью основана на условной вероятности. Если сдан туз, то в колоде на один туз меньше. И зная, как сдаются карты, сдающий получает преимущество. Игроки могут в любой момент попросить карту, но сдающий должен взять карту только тогда, когда количество очков меньше семнадцати. И не может взять карту, когда количество больше семнадцати, но меньше двадцати одного. Значит низшие значения карт выгоднее для сдающего._

— И в чём смысл? – спрашивает тогда Сехун. Кёнсу терпеливо вздыхает и быстро карябает.

_Для картинок верно противоположное, каждая из них стоит по десять очков, поэтому это выгодно для игрока, ведь чем больше их в колоде, тем больше шансы, что у сдающего будет перебор._

Кёнсу с уверенным видом отодвигает стул, привлекая всеобщее внимание, и спокойно садится за стол, поднимая взгляд на крупье. Тот теряется на секунду, но быстро овладевает собой. Сехун делает несколько шагов и встает сбоку от Кёнсу, чувствуя на себе чужие взгляды. За столом сидят женщина в коротком платье, трое мужчин и никто из них не внушает доверия. Сехун хочет провалиться на месте.

— Кто пустил бедных калек в это заведение? Кимы совсем расслабились, — сплёвывает зло один из незнакомцев за столом.

_Следить за картами нелегко. Тот, кто их считает использует определенную технику, присваивая дополнительные значения. Плюс один для карт от двоек до шестёрок, минус один для картинок, тузов, десяток, ноль для остальных. Это позволяет тому, кто считает, держать общий счёт у себя в голове._

— Ещё, — говорит Сехун, когда Кёнсу поднимает на него взгляд. 

_Большие числа выгодны игрокам, они делают свои ставки соответственно им. Это привлекает внимание._

— Немой решил выиграть денежки, — хохочет рядом мужчина, жестом показывая выдать ещё карту, и женщина рядом льстиво ему улыбается. Сехун сжимает край спинки стула. Кёнсу даже взглядом их не удостаивает.

_У игрока, считающего карты есть главное препятствие – непрозрачность ставок. Для того, чтобы выиграть, он должен либо понижать, либо повышать свою ставку._

Сехун не знает на что смотреть, пока Кёнсу не дотрагивается до мочки уха. Это жесты, о которых они договорились. Левая мочка уха – правая сторона и наоборот. Сехун тут же косит глаза направо, мужчина, тот, который в начале назвал их калеками, почесал щёку и тут же опустил руку. Через секунду мужчина слева от Кёнсу сделал ещё одну небольшую ставку. Не первую за вечер. Сехун удивлённо приподнял брови.

_Здесь в игру вступает команда. Второе лицо делает маленькие ставки, чтобы не вызывать подозрения, но он подаёт сигналы нашему герою, когда итоговая сумма велика._

Кёнсу проигрывает, понимает Сехун, видя его карты, но это не так важно, в конце концов, они поставили немного и на них это не отразится. В свою очередь, счётчик справа, как Сехун зовёт его мысленно, радостно вскрикивает и забирает все поставленные на кон фишки себе, довольно улыбаясь, а затем смотрит на Кёнсу слегка насмешливо:

— Не думаю, что тебе что-то поможет. Здесь нужны мозги.

Кёнсу смотрит на мужчину и впервые за всю игру улыбается. У того от удивления даже брови чуть дёргаются – когда надо хён может действительно выглядеть устрашающим.

— Господин?.. – неуверенно зовёт крупье счётчика и в какой-то момент Сехун уверен, абсолютно точно уверен, что работник казино знает, кем является Кёнсу.

Кёнсу оборачивается и смотрит на Сехуна. Тот всё понимает.

_Применение этой техники – мошенничество в игорном бизнесе. И последствия часто оказываются ужасными._

— Он жульничает, — хрипит Сехун, озвучивая мысли хёна, и смотрит на раздающего, широко распахнувшего глаза, — Вызовите охрану.

_Система исчисления, вероятностные решетки. Бам. Вы пойманы._

Кёнсу слегка самодовольно улыбается и Сехун понимает, что что-то произойдёт до того, как кто-то сдвигается хотя бы на миллиметр.

Словно в замедленной съёмке, он наблюдает, как мужчина, которого Кёнсу сдал, встаёт со злым выражением лица, роняя стул, и тянется к нему, хватая за грудки. Сехун мало что соображает кроме одного громкого _хён_ в голове, когда бросается вперёд, выбивая хёна из чужих рук, и коротко вскрикивает, получая удар по челюсти. Сехун падает вслед за Кёнсу, морщится, проезжаясь ладонями по линолеуму – кожа начала гореть. Он поднимает взгляд на нападавшего – тот, ругаясь, делает шаги в их с упавшим Кёнсу сторону вместе со своим посредником под усилившийся шёпот и крики людей. Сехун просто надеется, что охрана скоро появится, иначе они умрут слишком постыдным образом.

Стиснув зубы, он поднимается и с разбегу сбивает главного счётчика с ног, падая прямо на него и ударяясь локтем о железную ножку стула рядом. Сехун, словно из-под воды слышит людские голоса и оглядывается, чтобы проверить в порядке ли хён, впервые ненавидя его немоту – тот даже не может сказать всё ли с ним в порядке.

Это оказывается роковой ошибкой.

Сехун не успевает разглядеть Кёнсу, получая очередной удар по скуле и звёздочки в глазах. Он дёргается в бок, прикрывая лицо руками, мысленно ругая себя за пренебрежение всеми советами Чондэ по самообороне. 

Он собирается слишком долго, но успевает заметить движение – и хватается за ногу, пытающегося встать мужчину, делает перехват и опрокидывает его через себя на пол.

Он уже почти готовится попрощаться с жизнью, когда слышит глухой стук. Повернувшись, он видит злое лицо Чондэ, который перехватывает удар второго мужчины с их стола, помощника, отправляя его в нокаут. Сехун успокаивается, зная, что Кёнсу есть кому защищать и полностью переключает внимание на свою защиту, потому как это единственное, что он умеет.

Всё, кажется, крутится слишком быстро. Вот он блокирует очередной чужой удар, слышит шипение рядом, а через секунду мужчину оттаскивает от него пробравшаяся сквозь толпу охрана. Он чувствует, как его хватают за капюшон толстовки и дёргают в сторону. Видит чёрный костюм своего спасителя и слышит грозный мужской бас:

— Вам повезло, что мы успели, иначе господин Ким убил бы нас всех.

Сехун прикрывает глаза, прижимая руку к больной скуле, и позволяет охраннику вывести себя из здания мимо людей. Кто-то сзади рявкает, что спектакль окончен, Сехун оглядывается, слыша, как охрана обещает быть «вежливыми» с нападавшими.

На входе к Сехуну присоединяется Чондэ, бережно придерживающий Кёнсу за плечи, он кивает Сехуну, видимо не в силах вымолвить ни слова, и Сехун кивает в ответ. Мужчина с бейджиком управляющего что-то бормочет, кому-то звонит, Сехун уже не слушает, падая на заднее сидение служебной машины и прикрывая глаза. 

Чунмён убьёт их.

Очевидно, Чондэ думает, что Сехун задремал, потому что начинает тихо выяснять отношения.

— Как вы могли пойти туда _вдвоём_? Без охраны? Без меня? – голос Чондэ злой и раздражённый, впервые Сехун слышит его таким при разговоре с Кёнсу. Непродолжительная тишина, кажется, служит ему ответом на все эти вопросы, потому что Чондэ тихо и возмущённо продолжает, — Никакие ваши эксперименты не дают вам права слоняться по таким местам в одиночку. Я мог не успеть.

Сехуну интересно откуда Чондэ узнал, где они находятся – в самом казино они были недолго и успели-то сыграть всего одну игру – кто же их сдал?

Кёнсу очевидно спрашивает то же самое с помощью языка жестов, потому что Чондэ фыркает:

— Охрана дома.

Разговоры замолкают на некоторое время, Сехун лежит на кожаном сидении всё так же прикрыв глаза, слегка съезжает в бок на повороте и пропускает момент, когда Кёнсу снова задаёт вопрос. Чондэ отвечает неохотно.

— Был в городе.

Снова тишина.

— Потому что я не понимаю, почему ты всё время поступаешь так со мной.

Больше Сехун ничего не слышит и делает всё, чтобы не открыть глаза – слишком личным был разговор, и он не имеет права в него вмешиваться, не имеет права даже слышать, но с обстоятельствами ничего не поделаешь.

Сехун открывает глаза как раз, когда они подъезжают к концу улицы и останавливаются. Потихоньку все вылезают из машины и Сехун коротко бросает взгляд на друзей – Чондэ осторожно помогает Кёнсу выйти из машины и ни намёка на разговор ранее.

Прихрамывая, они заходят во двор и Сехун видит, как Чондэ хочет повернуть направо, в сад, чтобы пройти через калитку и дойти до дома, но взгляд охраны ясно дает понять, что их просто так не отпустят. Поэтому тяжело вздохнув, все трое направляются в дом, устраиваясь на диване в гостиной.

Чондэ находит аптечку на кухне и, вернувшись, начинает обрабатывать их раны. Сехун качает головой, чтобы тот сначала проверил Кёнсу, а затем занялся собой. Чондэ мрачно на него смотрит:

— У тебя губа порвана.

Кёнсу оказывается в порядке, Чондэ все равно заставляет его проверить тело на предмет травм, которые тот может не заметить из-за шокового состояния. Затем подзывает к себе Сехуна и тот медленно подсаживается ближе. Чондэ успевает обработать его ладони и скулу, когда снаружи слышится шорох. Буквально несколько секунд хватает Сехуну, чтобы отсесть подальше от эпицентра будущего скандала, когда входная дверь с грохотом ударяется о стену и в коридоре появляется злой Чунмён, быстрым шагом направляющийся в их сторону.

— Ким Чондэ, тебе было велено защищать и не оставлять их, — орет Чунмён, направляясь прямиком к Чондэ. Сехун вздрагивает от резкого голоса и переглядывается с Кёнсу. Он ловит секундный взгляд Чунмёна, словно тот оценивал его состояние, живой и здоровый ли перед тем, как решить какое действие первостепенно – проверить его или продолжать кричать на Чондэ. Чондэ подскакивает со своего места, возмущённый криками Кима, и отбрасывает руки Кёнсу, ухватившиеся за его рукав. Мужчина зло цедит всего в нескольких шагах остановившемуся Чунмёну.

— Не нужно мне указывать, это всё – твоя вина. Я появился, как только смог.

— Ты вообще не должен был покидать дом дольше, чем на сутки, — рычит Чунмён, делая шаг ближе, и они почти сталкиваются с Чондэ. Сехуну внезапно страшно, что может произойти, он оглядывается в поисках помощи, однако охрана внутри дома даже не двигается.

— Мы договаривались, что я не твой сторожевой пёс! Я ли виноват в том, что они пошли творить что захотят, потому что ты им приказал что-то сделать? Пора бы уже научиться следить за словами.

— Тогда не забывай о своих словах – ты пришёл защищать нас и поклялся в верности.

— Я и спасал Кён... — начинает Чондэ, но его перебивают ещё одним криком.

— Ты должен был спасать и Сехуна тоже! Какого чёрта я сейчас наблюдаю?

Сехун видит, как Чондэ щурится, недовольный словами босса. Он молчит некоторое время, словно не хочет говорить это при всех, а затем немного нехотя, но достаточно твёрдо произносит:

— Я с самого начала говорил, что Кёнсу – мой главный приоритет.

Все замирают в ужасной тянущейся тишине. Сехун не знает, что делать, смотря то на одного, то на другого. Чунмён смеривает его долгим, ничего не выражающим взглядом, а затем выдыхает, отворачиваясь и отходя в сторону. Чондэ сразу как-то уменьшается в размерах, горбится, опустив голову вниз, будто признавая власть Кима над собой, морщится и немного поворачивает голову в бок. Сехун видит, как Кёнсу берёт его за руку и переплетает пальцы.

Сехун отводит взгляд на Чунмёна.

— Все свободны, не хочу видеть никого из вас в ближайшие сутки, — в конце концов говорит Чунмён холодным отстранённым голосом и Сехун вздрагивает, чуть приоткрыв рот. Слова задевают. Он поднимается с дивана, когда Чунмён продолжает, — Все могут идти по домам. Кроме Сехуна.

Сехун чуть удивлённо дёргает бровью, переводит взгляд на Чондэ и Кёнсу – те на него даже не смотрят. Чондэ, так и держа Кёнсу за руку, берёт свою куртку с дивана и тянет Кёнсу на выход к дверям в сад. Через несколько секунд слышится щелчок двери и Сехун неловко замирает, не зная, что ему делать. Он успевает бросить косые взгляды на всех охранников, боясь, что Чунмён начнёт отчитывать его прямо при всех и это будет ужасно, он умрёт со стыда, только Чунмён вместо всего, что Сехун успел себе придумать говорит простое тихое:

— Ты можешь идти в свою комнату.

Сехун так и остаётся стоять столбом, наблюдая за уходящей спиной Кима, тот выходит из гостиной в коридор и поднимается по лестнице на второй этаж. Один за одним охрана покидает дом, оставляя его совершенно одного и он понятия не имеет, что делать и что всё это означает.

Спустя пару минут в одиночестве, собрав остатки своего мужества, Сехун подбирает аптечку с журнального столика и медленно бредёт к лестнице. Он лишь бросает взгляд на закрытую дверь в комнату Чунмёна, проходя мимо, закрывает дверь в комнату и аккуратно присаживается у изголовья кровати, прикрыв лицо руками.

Было невыносимо стыдно. Первая же вылазка в город окончилась чёрте чем. Сехун должен был быть умнее, взять охрану, предупредить кого-то – мало ли, что Кёнсу взбрело в голову проверить, без Чондэ никто не сможет их защитить от всех напастей мира.

Тело отзывается болью, напоминая события нескольких месяцев, перед глазами снова встают яркие картинки – окровавленный уголок буфета, труп старика на полу, придавленная под чужим весом нога и свет в лицо. Сехун поступил, как настоящий идиот и Чунмён, и Чондэ были правы. Они подвергли себя риску.

Кёнсу проверял прибыль «Красных огней», когда заметил периодическое списание одинаковых сумм, проверил с помощью Сехуна камеры наблюдения – это всегда был один и тот же человек, один из членов соседнего клана, известный в Сеуле за свои разбойные нападения. Глупо было вообще туда идти.

Сехун кусает немного губу и охает от боли, та тянет и кажется рвётся еще сильнее. Поднявшись, юноша стягивает с себя толстовку и футболку, немного подумав, майку, затем присаживается снова, выбирая из аптечки крем, выбранный Чондэ для дезинфекции и, смочив ватку, аккуратно прикладывает её к губе, ойкая.

Он заканчивает обрабатывать, закрывает бутыль, убирая его обратно, ненадолго останавливается, проверяя локоть – точно останется синяк – и бока. Его неплохо так приложили об пол, но больше всего ныла скула.

Сехун достаёт мазь в коробочке, вертит её в руках пару минут, полностью погрузившись в самобичевание и чувствуя мурашки – в памяти всплывал отстранённый голос Чунмёна, звучащий слишком угрожающе. Он говорил с Чондэ и Сехун боится даже представить, что он будет чувствовать, если Чунмён заговорит так с ним.

Он вздрагивает, услышав стук в дверь, поднимает взгляд к поворачивающейся ручке двери и замирает, переставая вертеть коробочку, когда видит Чунмёна.

Тот снял свой привычный пиджак и галстук, подвернул рукава рубашки и расстегнул несколько верхних пуговиц. Сехун замечает, что волосы не лежат как прежде и видит мокрые пряди – кажется тот принял небольшие ванные процедуры, чтобы успокоиться.

Когда Чунмён проходится по нему оценивающим взглядом, Сехун вспоминает, что так и сидит обнажённым по пояс, поэтому внезапно смущается, напрягается и перемещает вес, мечтая одеться и скрыть своё тело.

— Я пройду? — уточняет Чунмён, хотя он уже в комнате и было бы глупо говорить нет, но Сехун всё равно кивает и наблюдает, как тот закрывает дверь и идёт в его направлении к кровати. Матрас прогибается под чужим весом и Сехун сглатывает, ощущая жар, подходящий к шее и щекам – слишком неловко и под землю провалиться хочется.

Он продолжает крутить коробочку с мазью и всё-таки собирается с мыслями, поворачивается, чтобы спросить.... Он не знает что, но хотя бы не сидеть в тишине, когда все его планы рушатся – Чунмён почему-то забирает из его рук мазь, оставляя его в недоумении, открывает её, достаёт тюбик.

Сехун смотрит на эти действия непонимающе, а затем переводит взгляд выше от рук по плечам и шее, смотрит на скулы, натыкается на губы и тут же быстро поднимает глаза выше, задерживаясь на чужих ресницах.

— Ты сердишься? – спрашивает он тихо и сжимает рукой одеяло, зная, какой ответ должен получить, но всё равно не готовый к нему. Чунмён молча открывает тюбик, выдавливает прозрачное вещество на указательный палец и слегка растирает его.

Когда он наконец поднимает взгляд, Сехун не знает, что сказать и о чём думать. Глаза постоянно бегают в разные стороны, и он делает всё, чтобы не смотреть Чунмёну в глаза.

— Ты в порядке? – спрашивает Чунмён в ответ и Сехун не выдерживает, возвращает к Киму свой взгляд и замирает, чувствуя на губе чужой палец.

Это странно и по-новому, Сехун боится опустить взгляд вниз, поэтому продолжает смотреть на Чунмёна, застыв, в какой-то панике осознавая, что Чунмён занят, наблюдая за тем, как растирает мазь. На губах Сехуна.

Сехун не то, чтобы не может ответить – он не знает, что ответить. В голове внезапно опустело и ни единой мысли, словно подушку опустошили, вытряхнув перья в воздух. Внезапно ощущения встали на первый план и всё, о чем Сехун мог думать, это аккуратные касания.

Чунмён был полностью занят процессом, указательным пальцем придерживал подбородок, а большим медленно растирал по нижней губе лечебную мазь круговыми движениями, так, что Сехун потихоньку кажется начал следовать за его движениями всем телом, и тоже покачивался из стороны в сторону.

Он пропускает тот момент, когда Чунмён останавливается и совсем немного отрывает руку от его кожи, подняв свой взгляд к глазам. Сехун моргает, словно приходит в себя после пробуждения, но шевелиться боится. Боится спугнуть иллюзию близости.

Ким Чунмён всегда был непредсказуемым, сложным и закрытым, как самая большая загадка, которую Сехуну вряд ли удастся взломать, как система, к которой нет пароля, так Сехун думает обо всём – его личность, его мысли, его действия. 

Он старался не двигаться, не зная, что его ожидает, но когда Чунмён еле заметно проводит кончиками пальцем по его пострадавшей скуле, едва ощутимо, бережно, то совсем теряется. Внезапно всё кажется таким странным, они сидят рядом и их лица так близко друг к другу, он бы мог наклониться и это сошло бы за случайность...

— Ты должен беречь себя, — говорит тихо Чунмён, не разрывая зрительного контакта, и Сехун кивает, больше на автомате в ответ на голос Чунмёна, чем осознанно. Это не просьба, не пожелание, Сехун чувствует приказ в чужом голосе и это отзывается где-то глубоко внутри.

Вероятно, это происходит случайно, Чунмён слегка улыбается на его кивок и Сехун опускает взгляд на его губы, непреднамеренно, но что-то, словно щёлкает. Он резко поднимает взгляд, возвращаясь к карим глазам Кима, сглатывая, надеясь, что они сделают вид, будто ничего не было.

Чунмён как-то довольно улыбается и к большому разочарованию Сехуна отстраняется, а затем и вовсе встаёт, сунув руки в карманы и бросая на Сехуна взгляд сверху вниз.

— Я надеюсь, впредь ты будешь осторожнее, — с этими словами Чунмён чуть кивает и, отвернувшись, выходит из комнаты. 

Сехун шумно выдыхает, расслабляясь и опираясь на кровать, лишь бы не упасть. Он быстро моргает, облизывает верхнюю губу, чувствуя холодный привкус мази, не выдерживает и падает на кровать, уставившись в потолок, а затем зажмурившись.

Ким Чунмён сводил его с ума и к его великому сожалению, он, кажется, знал об этом.

Сехун так сильно облажался.

В слишком обдолбанном состоянии Сехун убирает с кровати посторонние вещи на тумбочку и ложится на простыни, утыкаясь в подушку и мечтая побыстрее заснуть, слишком сумасшедшим казался ему мир вокруг.

На завтрак Сехун спускается быстро, а перед входом в столовую замирает. Входит всё же и чувствует предсказуемый жар на щеках, когда видит легкую улыбку поднявшего голову Чунмёна. Чонин, узнав от каких-то своих друзей об их с Кёнсу приключениях тихо ворчит на него весь завтрак, а Сехун лишь молча на всё кивает, иногда поглядывая на Кима старшего и со смущением ловя его взгляд на себе.

После завтрака он нерешительно говорит о том, что собирается в лабораторию, Чонин замирает молча, поглядывая на брата, а тот кивает, вытирая губы салфеткой, и слегка улыбается:

— Скажи Чондэ не злиться на меня, — Сехун неловко кивает и выходит из-за стола, — Сехун?

Сехун оборачивается и смотрит в ожидании. Чунмён слегка улыбается:

— Вернись до ужина.

Кивнув, Сехун спешит сбежать подальше, ощущая неловкость. Он стремительно покидает дом и переходит на бег, почти спотыкается по пути о камень на дороге, но не замедляется. Пытаясь отдышаться, он достает свой дубликат ключей, поворачивает замок и заходит в дом, оглядываясь. Не заходя в комнаты, он сразу идёт к гардеробной, спускается вниз и застаёт Чондэ, выходящего из своей коморки. Тот замирает, видя младшего, а затем кивает в сторону выхода:

— Чанёль уехал в город, а Кёнсу спит наверху. Выйдем на улицу? — Сехун кивает и следует за старшим. 

— Как Кёнсу? — спрашивает он, присаживаясь на скамейку на заднем дворе, и смотрит на верхушки деревьев, окружающего их леса. Чондэ молчит некоторое время, но всё-таки отвечает:

— Вымотался за неделю, отсыпается. Иногда его мозг не выдерживает настолько интенсивных нагрузок.

Сехун некоторое время молчит.

— Тебя не было десять дней.

— Я был занят.

— Он волновался.

Чондэ не отвечает и Сехун решает высказаться.

— Ты знаешь хёна лучше, чем я. Думаешь, он правда не замечает тебя, когда занят работой? Это никак не связано с Чунмёном, — Чондэ кривит губы.

— Ты не понимаешь.

— Так объясни. Чего я не понимаю?

— Даже спустя столько времени он выбирает Чунмёна, — говорит Чондэ со вздохом и Сехун переводит на него свой взгляд, — Я уверен тебе это знакомо.

Едва их взгляды пересекаются, Сехун отворачивается, снова начиная рассматривать лес. Двусмысленность Чондэ была тем, чего он так не хотел.

Знают ли они? Выглядит ли он жалко в их глазах?

— Хён просил передать, чтобы ты не сердился на него, — на эти слова Чондэ внезапно тихо смеётся, качает головой, а затем кивает:

— Так на него похоже, — Сехун не понимает, но решает не спрашивать, — Знаешь, а ведь он мог бы открутить мне голову за то, что ты пострадал. Он был бы прав, потому что я часть клана, но, если не брать это в расчёт, он бы избавился от любого, кто причинил тебе боль.

Сехун не знает, как реагировать на это заявление, поэтому предпочитает проигнорировать их, однако всё равно берёт эти слова и аккуратно уносит их в самый дальний уголок памяти, чтобы позже вспоминать об этом.

Они молчат, наблюдая за птицами на ветках, Сехун считает, что их разговор окончен и не планирует продолжения, только Чондэ, кажется, думает по-другому. Он смотрит на свои руки, сжимая и разжимая их, а затем произносит, повернувшись и рассматривая профиль Сехуна:

— Я всегда буду защищать Кёнсу, — Сехун резко поворачивает голову, растерянно смотря на хёна и открывая рот:

— Хён, это не...

— Ты часть клана, а ещё ты хороший друг и я буду защищать тебя ценой своей жизни, — Сехун молчит на эти слова, чувствуя нарастающее тепло к мужчине, — Но ты должен знать, что его безопасность стоит для меня на первом месте. Хотя с этих пор, я позабочусь о том, чтобы такого с вами двумя больше не произошло.

Сехун молчит, но Чондэ будто хочет выговориться и продолжает:

— Я вытащил его из такого пекла и не могу позволить умереть ему настолько глупым образом.

— Хён, — выдыхает Сехун, склонив голову, и аккуратно кладёт руку на плечо старшего, — Не нужно передо мной оправдываться. Я знаю это и не виню тебя.

Чондэ выглядит облегченным от его слов и Сехун решает быть предельно откровенным с ним – только он поймет то, что он никогда бы не сказал Чунмёну.

— В тот момент для меня главной целью была безопасность Кёнсу-хёна тоже. Я понимаю.

На это Чондэ немного улыбается, они сидят так в тишине, пока старший не встаёт, потягиваясь:

— Хорошо, лимит душевных разговоров на сегодня исчерпан. Зато теперь я знаю на что сделать упор в наших тренировках. Буду учить тебя нападать.

Сехун стонет, но послушно встаёт и плетется внутрь переодеваться.

Он, как ему было велено, приходит домой до ужина, однако никого не обнаруживает. Проверяет гараж, где Чонин обычно занимается своими танцами, йогой и всем чем можно, однако всё закрыто. Ходит по первому этажу, даже поднимается наверх. Обходит все комнаты, заглядывает в кабинет Чунмёна, но его там нет. Он несколько секунд топчется у двери в спальню Чунмёна, но войти и проверить не решается – единственная территория, где он ещё не был, запретная.

Никого не найдя, Сехун идёт в свою комнату, размышляя о том, как могла бы выглядеть комната Чунмёна внутри.

Его спальня, бывшая комната Минсока, была вполне в стиле предыдущего хозяина – светлые стены, компактная современная мебель, сделанная под старину, цвета красного дуба, на стенах висели картины в стиле модерн, резные часы, декоративные гербарии. Минсок любил нечто подобное, старое, то, что может улучшаться с годами и комната отражала эту его часть.

Спальня Чонина была, словно фотография для журналов интерьера – слишком угловато, в двух тонах – основной пастельный смешивался с тёмно-синим, никаких вещей, свидетельствующих о принадлежности кому-то в комнате, не было – ни фотографий, ни книг или записей, ничего. Идеальная комната для выставки в онлайн—магазин.

Остальные гостевые комнаты были нейтральными. И с такими разными дизайнами личных спален, Сехун даже представить не мог, как выглядит комната Чунмёна.

Он берёт ноутбук и погружается в сеть, проходит около получаса, когда телефон пиликает, извещая о сообщении. Чунмён просит спуститься в гостиную «прилично одевшись». Предположив очередную вылазку в город, Сехун открывает шкаф и выбирает наиболее нейтральную одежду. Переодевшись, он напоминал какого-то богатенького студента, разве что разбитая губа и сиреневое пятно на скуле значительно портили этот вид.

Сехун спускается, замечая Чунмёна у окна. На шум старший оборачивается и Сехун, наклонив голову, разглядывает его свитер с рисунками, понимая, что он... Практически выбрал такой же.

Чунмён тоже замечает.

— Сочетаемся, — слегка улыбается он, а затем кивает в сторону выхода, — Пойдем?

— Куда мы собираемся? – Сехун топчется у двери, пока Чунмён закрывает дверь, а затем следует за Кимом в сторону гаража.

— Раз тебе так не терпелось побывать в городе ты сделаешь это со мной, — Чунмён широко улыбается, открывая водительскую дверь, и проскальзывает внутрь, оставляя Сехуна одного посреди гаража. Тяжело вздохнув, Сехун открывает дверь и садится следом.

— Ты теперь долго будешь припоминать мне это?

— Как твоя губа? – сразу же меняет тему Чунмён, поворачиваясь к нему всем корпусом, и Сехун замолкает, тут же смущаясь, когда в голове всплывают воспоминания. Их лица слишком близко, Сехун бы мог наклониться, пересчитать все его реснички, возможно, склониться ещё ближе и...

— Лучше, — бурчит он, отводя взгляд в сторону. Они выезжают на улицу и Чунмён направляет автомобиль в сторону шоссе до города. Молчание не неловкое, но Сехуну всё равно как-то неудобно и он включает радио, останавливаясь на первом попавшемся канале. Там что-то поют про выстрелы любви и алкоголь и Сехун закатывает глаза от хода своих мыслей. Любовная горячка? Он по уши в дерьме.

Чунмён привозит его в парк и это самое простое и неожиданное, что Сехун мог себе представить. Чунмён лишь пожимает плечами, пытаясь выглядеть крутым и холодным боссом, как и всегда, только в свитере с ромбами и свободно лежащими волосами это смотрится слишком смешно и нелепо и Сехун закатывает глаза, говоря, что сейчас его крутость не работает.

Они прогуливаются по парку, Чунмён спрашивает, как поживают обитатели лаборатории, но Сехун ведь знает, что тот имеет в виду конкретных личностей, поэтому рассказывает о самочувствии Кёнсу и Чондэ. Чунмён кивает, принимая его слова к вниманию, а затем резко переводит тему и Сехун удивляется – тот спрашивает про аналоговые роутеры, про которые Сехун рассказывал ему на неделе, но он никогда не думал, что тот запоминает всю чушь, что он несёт.

Ужинают они в ресторане, Сехун голодный и съедает сразу две порции, Чунмён смеётся и придвигает свою тарелку вдобавок. Сехун не то, чтобы возражал, воруя с чужой тарелки мидии – едва попробовав их в первый раз, они стали его любимым блюдом.

Сехун с интересом расспрашивает Чунмёна о делах, тихо, чтобы никто не услышал, и подробно. Чунмён говорит обрубленными фразами, упоминает о соратниках отца, чуть морщась, о том, что некоторые из них всё ещё контролируют некоторые области их бизнеса и делают приказы, совсем не подходящие для его целей.

О том, что Чунмён планировал избавиться от некоторых членах клана Сехун знал. И о причинах догадывался.

— Наша мать умерла, когда я был маленький, — говорит Чонин ему как-то и грустно улыбается, — Я её не помню, но все говорят, что я больше всех похож на неё. Только хёны её помнят. Отец позволил своей жадности и амбициям взять верх. Те люди, которые постоянно наведываются к нам в дом, отец ценил их мнение, они начинали вместе, выстроили этот клан, но какой ценой? Отец приобрёл весь незаконный игорный бизнес Сеула у соседнего клана, сдав тех полиции по наводкам своих друзей. В те времена это и ряд других факторов позволили Кимам взять управление над криминальным миром Сеула, — Чонин грустно выдыхает и смотрит на Сехуна как-то печально, — Чунмён-хён ничего не говорит мне об этом и Бэкхён—хён его поддерживает, но Минсок—хён считает, что я имею право знать. Убийство матери, как месть за то, что члены клана играли по-грязному, не предупредив отца об этом. Но даже это не поколебало его веру в них и на протяжении двух десятилетий они являются частыми гостями на наших собраниях клана. Я их ненавижу. Это ужасно раздражает и Чунмён хочет избавиться от них, передав управление разными частями нашего бизнеса тем, кому он доверяет. Только таких людей ещё совсем немного, он заново перестраивает клан, Сехун. И ты должен помогать ему в этом.

Мотивы Чунмёна были Сехуну понятны. Это игры больших шишек, влиятельных людей, и, на самом деле, не его дело, что Чунмён хочет сделать – он должен поддержать любое его решение и помогать ему во всём. Он глава клана и Сехун принадлежит ему.

В какой-то момент официантка приносит вино и Сехун смотрит, приподняв брови, а Чунмён закатывает глаза:

— Мы кажется говорили об этом.

Сехун принимает бокал, вертит его в руках, не зная, что делать, а затем, когда Чунмён поднимает свой и смотрит на него так, словно видит насквозь, подносит его ближе к себе.

— За каждое наше желание, которое должно сбыться, — говорит Чунмён торжественно и многообещающе и Сехун знает, что он говорит о семье, о клане, но что-то внутри ёкает и он делает большой глоток сразу.

Они сидят немного и Сехун опустошает бокал, чувствуя, как горят уши, Чунмён наблюдает за ним с улыбкой, а Сехун морщится, опуская голову и обмахиваясь салфеткой:

— Прошлый раз был первым? Это был второй приём алкоголя. Как-то в жизни не до него было.

— Выглядишь очаровательно, — бросает Чунмён и Сехун бы подавился, если бы ел в этот момент. Вместо этого он отводит взгляд, ещё сильнее вертя салфетку в руках, однако глаза всё равно возвращались к мужчине напротив, такому домашнему и уютному, словно это не он заправляет половиной нелегального рынка Сеула.

Они доедают и Чунмён учтиво приглашает прогуляться, но Сехун чувствует, как алкоголь ударяет в голову – это неожиданно и, наверное, из него плохой пьющий, раз его так легко подкосить, так что он отказывается и спрашивает могут ли они вернуться домой. Чунмён немного думает, рассматривая его глаза, и видимо находит в них что-то – кивает, а затем подставляет локоть. Сехун сначала не понимает, а затем словно лампочка над головой, аккуратно он хватается за него рукой, и они медленно идут по безлюдной аллее.

Сехун не знает, когда Чунмён успел – автомобиль явно был припаркован дальше, но они поворачивают к ближайшему выходу после того, как телефон старшего освещается и Сехун видит на водительском сидении Ёнмина и улыбается. Ким всё предусмотрел.

Они едут в уютном молчании, которое отличается от того, что было по дороге ранее, приезжают домой, когда часы на приборной панели подходят и бьют двенадцать – Чунмён отпускает Ёнмина до обеда следующего дня за то, что сорвал так внезапно, на что тот благодарно склоняет голову, а Сехун прикусывает было губу, засмотревшись на такого потрясающего мужчину, но тут же ойкает, когда задевает зубами больную ранку.

Чунмён открывает дверь, смеясь от того, что Сехун сам этого не сделал и ждал его, они медленно заходят в дом, натыкаясь на Чонина в гостиной. Тот смотрит на них долго, затем бросает не хочу знать и возвращается к просмотру телевизора, полностью игнорируя их существование. Сехун скрывает улыбку, идя первым к лестнице и чувствуя, как Чунмён следует за ним. 

Лестница становится испытанием, но он её преодолевает, оборачивается всего лишь раз, у своей двери, не выдержав. Чунмён внимательно наблюдает за тем, чтобы он вошёл в комнату, стоя у своей двери. Сехун в ответ на улыбку опускает голову и поворачивает ручку, заходит в комнату и опирается на дверь, пытаясь заставить себя функционировать нормально.

Он принимает душ, почти полностью сгоняя с себя хмель, переодевается в футболку и свободные брюки, тихо крадётся к выходу, и не найдя никого в коридоре, спускается вниз. Там он вновь натыкается на Чонина, только теперь парень одетый, подмигивает, говоря, что сегодня он остаётся у внезапно приехавшего в город Бэкхёна и домой не вернётся. Сехун находит это странным и машет ему на прощание.

Он наливает себе сок, долго смотрит на пустую гостиную, сенсоры перестают функционировать, не ловя чьё-либо присутствие, и выключаются, погружая гостиную в темноту. Сехун вздыхает и направляется обратно к себе в комнату, чувствуя легкую взбудораженность от ветерка, бегущего по полу.

Он проходит мимо двери Чунмёна, взглянув на неё мельком и тут же отвернувшись. Возвращается в комнату и ложится на кровать. Смотрит в потолок, долго раздумывая над ситуацией и взвешивая все за и против.

Ему девятнадцать, снова и снова повторяет себе он. Он никогда не испытывал сексуального желания или романтических чувств к кому-то, совсем, у него были дела поважнее, и он всегда считал, что это неважно, ведь главным было выжить, поэтому всё это для него в новинку, но в чём он точно не был лузером, так это определенные сигналы. И сейчас всё говорило ему о том, что вероятно, тогда, несколько месяцев назад, вся его жизнь пошла по наклонной, раз сейчас он лежит в лёгком возбуждении от одной мысли, что в соседней комнате находится плод его фантазий.

Анализируя всю ситуацию, он может даже не привлекать Кёнсу к этому – всё очевидно и так. Чунмён не настолько щедрый человек, чтобы тратить своё время на того, кто может быть в этой жизни О Сехуном. Вероятно, он мог бы проводить вечера в компании сексуальных дамочек, в красивых платьях, Сехун видел таких на собраниях клана, где он уже побывал, все они хотели стать следующей госпожой Ким и могли вешаться на Чунмёна, пока тот считался свободным.

Но нет. Чунмён тратил своё время на _него_ , позволял много _ему_ , потакал и это отличалось от его отношения ко всем вокруг. Это всё не может быть просто так.

Прикрыв глаза, Сехун медленно водит пальцами по груди, спускается всё ниже, пока наконец не обхватывает себя сквозь одежду.

Ким Чунмён мог быть непредсказуемым и сложным, мог быть той самой системой, у которой нет пароля, но в этом и заключалось работа Сехуна, как хакера – найти брешь в системе, взломать, подобрать ключ, ведь в мире не существовало идеальных систем, зато существовали такие люди, как _он_.

Он шумно выдыхает, когда проводит рукой по оголённой коже, сжимает сильнее, задерживаясь на пике боли, граничащей с удовольствием, а затем плавно ведёт рукой круговыми движениями, представляя, что возможно, возможно, они могли бы...

Если бы перед Сехуном снова поставили тот же самый вопрос, он бы никогда даже не подумал над тем, чтобы поменять свой выбор. Вся его жизнь была похожа на борьбу, наполненную потерями и несчастьем, пока он не оказался здесь, в этом доме, принадлежа клану Кимов, этой семье, _Чунмёну_.

Сехун содрогается и жмурится, выгибаясь в спине.

Он не мог придумать себе всё это, он уверен, как никогда. Этого всего было мало, и он так хотел больше. Хотел почувствовать чужие руки и губы, но еще больше, ощутить и исследовать самому. Впервые его желания, такие сильные, были связаны с человеком, а не с техникой, были чем-то, что могло доставить ему удовольствие и успокоение, эйфорию.

Сехун выкидывает одежду в корзину для белья, моет мокрые от слюны руки, достает ещё одни домашние штаны и надевает их. Закрывает дверь шкафа и замирает, рассматривая себя в зеркале. Разбитая губа чуть припухла, синяк пожелтел. Его волосы растрепались, а грудь тяжело вздымалась, потому что он всё ещё не пришёл в себя.

 _Выглядишь очаровательно_ , улыбается Чунмён в его голове и Сехун не успевает понять, как оказывается в коридоре.

Стоит, подгибая пальцы на босых ногах, мнётся перед дверью, словно она магическим образом перед ним откроется, но что-то внутри подталкивает его внутрь, что-то требует войти.

Сехун, глубоко вздохнув, заносит руку и несколько раз стучит. Он не знает, ответит ли Чунмён или он может просто зайти, спит ли он вообще, как он может спать, Сехун ведь как раз собрался с мужеством. Ким просто не может спать, другого такого момента решимости у Сехуна может и не быть и вообще...

Приглушенный дверью голос говорит войти и Сехун поворачивает ручку, отворяя дверь и заходя внутрь.

Спальня Чунмёна по расположению была полным отражением его собственной комнаты. Сделанная в таких же пастельных тонах, как и весь интерьер в доме, она содержала в себе несколько цветовых ставок – белые шторы, длинный встроенный аквариум с голубой подсветкой – Сехун жил здесь уже несколько месяцев и даже не знал, что у них в доме были рыбы. Классический стиль идеально сочетался с модерном и главным украшением всей комнаты была двухспальная кровать, разобранная, с небольшой подсветкой наверху. Рядом на тумбочке Сехун мельком успел заметить рамки с фотографиями.

Сехун бы и восхитился тому, насколько комната подходила своему обитателю, идеальная, организованная, только вот все его мысли сейчас полностью занял Чунмён, повернувшийся в его сторону. Кажется, Сехун пришёл не вовремя – а может быть, как раз вовремя, – на Чунмёне были лёгкие домашние брюки светлого оттенка, а в руках он сжимал футболку, очевидно, собираясь переодеться ко сну.

Сехун не мог выбрать более подходящего времени.

Чунмён хочет было спросить, открывает рот, но замирает, когда рассматривает Сехуна, и младший видит, как его зрачки расширяются от понимания. Чунмён внимательно разглядывает его и Сехун знает, что тот видит – то же самое, что он видел в зеркале. Взъерошенного, возбуждённого – уже не подростка, но ещё очевидно не мужчину – высокого и худого, без кубиков пресса, которые Сехун видел у Чондэ, которые Сехун видит у Чунмёна сейчас и если есть в мире что-то, что заставило бы Чунмёна отказаться от костюмов в пользу хождения без верха, то Сехун определённо бы этому поспособствовал.

Перед ним находилось произведение искусства и его пальцы буквально подрагивали от желания протянуть руку и потрогать, убедиться в реальности.

Он не уверен сколько они так стоят, пожирая друг друга глазами, пока Чунмён наконец не овладевает собой и, приподняв брови, хрипло интересуется:

— Сехун? Тебе что-то нужно?

 _Ты_ , думает Сехун, тяжело сглатывая.

— Помнишь, — начинает он, облизывая губы, будучи абсолютно точно уверенным, что Чунмён следит за этим движением, — В тот день, когда мы с тобой познакомились впервые. Когда я очнулся. Вы отвезли меня на какой-то заброшенный завод, действуя, как настоящие гангстеры из дорам?

Чунмён напряженно кивает, вслушиваясь в каждое слово. Сехун, чувствуя уверенность, делает небольшой шаг в его сторону, второй и между ними остается чуть меньше метра.

— Помнишь, что ты сказал мне тогда? — Сехун не даёт Чунмёну ответить и говорит сам, — Ты сказал, что дашь мне всё, что я захочу в ответ на мою преданность до конца моей жизни.

Чунмён кивает, подтверждая, что он помнит, и, продолжая сжимать футболку, смотрит на Сехуна слишком внимательно.

— Чего ты хочешь, Сехун?

Сехун выпрямляется, впервые за всё время их знакомства смотрит на Чунмёна сверху вниз, чувствуя себя уверенным как никогда, без испуга и нерешительности:

— Тебя.

ххх

* * *

' IRC (ретранслируемый интернет-чат) — сервисная система, при помощи которой можно общаться через сеть Интернет с другими людьми в режиме реального времени. Довольно примитивная программа для общения в реальном времени, не оставляющая интернет следов.  
' О гипотезе Римана можно прочитать здесь:   
<http://mathworld.wolfram.com/RiemannZetaFunction.html>  
<http://mathworld.wolfram.com/RiemannHypothesis.html>  
' Атака посредника («человек посередине») - вид атаки в криптографии, когда злоумышленник тайно ретранслирует и/или изменяет связь между двумя сторонами, которые считают, что они непосредственно общаются друг с другом.  
' Даркнет - более высокий по степени анонимности сегмент Интернета, к которому невозможно подключиться через обычный браузер. В нём, в основном, сконцентрированы сообщества, занимающиеся незаконной деятельностью, в том числе торговлей оружием, наркотиками и т.д. Есть также легальные сегменты.  
' Деве́лопмент - это предпринимательская деятельность, связанная с созданием объекта недвижимости, реконструкцией или изменением существующего здания или земельного участка, приводящая к увеличению их стоимости. Строительство и девелопмент в Южной Корее являются сферами, которые находятся в деятельности некоторых мафиозных группировок.  
' Прочитать про теорию вероятностей можно здесь: <http://sernam.ru/book_tp.php?id=2>


	4. xxxx

ххх

_**я осознаю, что не в состоянии отпустить тебя после всего пережитого.** _

Где эта грань между сном и реальностью, не так легко различить. 

Сехун чуть морщит нос и зарывается лицом в подушку, вставать не хотелось, буквально всё тело отказывалось слушаться, а уходить от сладкой дрёмы с прекрасными ощущениями было бы преступлением. 

Однако что-то в настоящем очень хотело привлечь его внимание. Сехун едва приоткрывает глаза и снова их закрывает, наконец приходя в себя. 

Поцелуи в лопатки задерживались на коже, губы мягкие и тёплые, Сехун едва сдерживает дрожащую улыбку, когда очередной поцелуй ложится на позвоночник и почти тут же исчезает. 

Цепочка лёгких поцелуев продолжается вниз, несколько остаётся на пояснице и мягкий теплый голос прорезает тишину: 

— Не спишь. 

Сехун жмурится секунду, обдумать что-либо времени категорически не хватает, а чего ожидать – он не знает и страшно должно быть от неизвестности, только его утро не началось бы так, успокаивает себя он, если бы его ждал выговор. 

Сехун кое-как шевелится, переворачивается на бок и смотрит назад, из-за спины. Чунмён наблюдает за ним внимательно, взгляд слишком мягкий. 

— Выспался? — спрашивает Чунмён в тот момент, когда Сехун думает, что сказать и младший в ответ кивает, закрывая колющие от сухости глаза и вновь открывая их уже шире. Чунмён улыбается, — Хорошо. 

Они смотрят друг на друга в тишине какое-то время, Чунмён всё ещё на уровне его бедер и Сехун совершенно не хочет разрушать это. Есть что-то в глазах Кима притягательное, заставляющее все внутренности переворачиваться. 

Он не уверен, что вчера с ним случилось, он был словно в состоянии аффекта, а может быть всё ещё под действием алкоголя и боялся – чего, упущенного шанса, всей ситуации сразу? Сехун не знал. Казалось, не то, чтобы Чунмён был против – эти воспоминания Сехун унесет с собой в могилу – контроль и _дозволение_ , тихий голос, слишком властный, но не приказывающий. Сехун впервые чувствовал себя настолько значимым для кого-то и это было странно. 

— Если ты будешь слишком много думать, — Чунмён подтягивается на руках выше, останавливается в нескольких миллиметрах от лица Сехуна и, высмотрев там что-то, склоняется, оставляя поцелуй на его губах – простое прикосновение, но у Сехуна глаза закрываются и мурашки по спине, — Тебе не поздоровится. От меня. 

Сехун приоткрывает глаза, позволяя себе слабо улыбнуться, и кажется Чунмена это устраивает, он откидывается назад и ложится рядом. Сехун лишь мельком успевает подумать – _вау_ , кровать и правда огромная. 

— Сегодня среда, — говорит Сехун вместо всего сумбура в голове, голос хриплый спросонья, а горло саднит. Сехун пытается запомнить эти ощущения. Чунмён чуть потягивается, одеяло сползает, оголяя грудь, и у Сехуна коротко замыкание в голове – события ночи вихрем и осознание, они ведь и _правда_ голые в одной постели. Пока Сехун тормозит, старший мычит утвердительно, поворачивается на бок и по-хозяйски кладёт руку на талию Сехуна, — Среда, десять часов. 

— Ты решил забросать меня очевидными фактами с утра или это как-то связано с очередной умной мыслью в твоей голове? 

— Разве тебе не нужно на работу? — интересуется Сехун тихо и нерешительно, не зная зачем ему ответ на этот вопрос – успокоения он ему всё равно не прибавит. Чунмён на это слегка усмехается, а затем даже начинает смеяться, убирая руку с его талии и потирая лицо. Сехун на секунду ругает себя, теряя ощущение чужого веса. 

— Да, я отменил всё на утро. Подумал, что работа, вообще-то, важное оправдание, но сбегать после первой ночи, оставляя в своей постели кого-то, достаточно жестоко и не по кодексу чести, — Чунмён подмигивает, ловя взгляд младшего, а затем всё-таки садится на кровати, позволяя Сехуну любоваться на его безупречные лопатки, едва видимые ребра и узкую талию. Сехун оказывается снова пойман врасплох, — Пойдешь в душ? 

— Я ещё полежу, — слегка заторможено молвит Сехун, не отрывая взгляда от чужой спины и пропуская посланную ему лукавую улыбку. 

— Советую сходить. 

Сехун было мычит отрицательно и чуть не давится, когда одеяло сползает совсем и Чунмён встаёт. Ким медленно шлепает босыми ногами в сторону душа, заставляя Сехуна привстать с приоткрытым ртом, чтобы рассмотреть. Крепкие узкие бедра, идеальная спина и широкие плечи, Сехун поверить не может, что всё это трогал менее, чем десять часов назад. Что ему не приснилось.

Он так и смотрит куда-то в стену, пока не слышит шум воды, запоздало понимая – Чунмён, будучи тем ещё искусителем, дверь в ванную даже не потрудился закрыть. 

Сехун тихо стонет, падая на кровать, и беззвучно психует, ворочаясь с подушек на подушки, пока не встаёт. Он чертовски влип. 

На пути до ванной он ежится, ощущая холодок по стопам. Заходит в комнату, наблюдая одну из самых впечатляющих картин за всю свою жизнь. Где-то в уголке сознания услужливо поселяется постыдная мысль установить камеры слежения в комнате Кима, укрепляясь в своём уголке и не собираясь покидать сознание.

Завтрак они готовят только через долгий час, вместе; едят тоже вдвоём, Сехун проверяет, но Чонина в доме так и не находит – тот не возвращался. На его фразу о приехавшем Бэкхёне Чунмён мимоходом удивляется – тот никогда бы так внезапно не заявился, однако никто из них проверять это не спешит. 

Сехун ковыряет салат, размышляя над тем, где они теперь оказались и в каких отношениях состоят. Встречается ли он теперь с главой клана мафии? Или он просто развлечение на досуге? А если встречается, то какими эти отношения должны быть и чего ждут от него? 

Сехун медленно перестаёт жевать, погружаясь в мысли, и смотрит в одну точку, пока не вздрагивает от резкого шума – Чунмён кладёт приборы на стол и смотрит на него выжидающе, словно готов к его вопросам. Но Сехун только неуверенно пожимает плечами, машет перед собой вилкой и утыкается в тарелку. 

После завтрака он неловко шаркает по паркету, направляясь в сторону гостиной, не знает стоит ли остаться и спросить или исчезнуть с глаз, скрыться в лаборатории и предаться воспоминаниям о ночи – было о чём подумать, а о чём погуглить и того больше. 

Однако за руку его ловят, Сехун поворачивается резко и оказывается прижат к дверному косяку. Чунмён смотрит чуть вверх, потому что ниже, однако взгляд у него более грозный и властный – Сехуну с ним не сравниться. 

— Спрашивай, — приказывает он тихо, высматривая что-то в его глазах, и Сехун облизывает губы, не зная, как подступиться, пусть ему и разрешили. Разрешили уже вообще всё.

— Мы... — Сехун сглатывает, набираясь храбрости, — Мы будем встречаться? Или только спать? Или это была разовая акция? Потому что ни для первого, ни для второго у нас не хватает составляющих и... 

— Встречаемся, — перебивает Чунмён и приподнимает брови, пока Сехун резко замолкает, давясь словами, — Если выбирать из двух предложенных тобою вариантов, то этот больше подходит, чем второй. Хотя я точно не думаю, что он полностью отражает весь спектр наших взаимоотношений. Ещё вопросы? 

— Нет, — быстро выговаривает Сехун, хотя думает, что да, вопросы есть, но сейчас он полностью в них потерялся. Чунмён внимательно разглядывает его лицо, проводит ладонью по щеке – Сехун едва прикрывает глаза, – и словно смягчается, выдыхает и отстраняется. 

— Мне нужно отъехать, я не могу пропустить весь день, — Сехун ждёт, затаив дыхание, и чувствует, как сердце щемит от следующих за этим слов, — Но я не хочу оставлять тебя сейчас. 

— Иди, — немного неумело и угловато подбадривает младший и Чунмён выдыхает, кивая, и отстраняется, выходя из его личного пространства. 

— Возвращайся на ужин домой. Не оставайся в лаборатории. 

Сехун кивает и только после этого Чунмен позволяет себе отвернуться и подняться по лестнице наверх. Сехун наблюдает, как тот, уже переодевшись, проскальзывает внутрь недавно приобретенного автомобиля и трогается с места. 

Внутри словно извержение вулкана. 

Хоть он и может держать себя в руках, однако всё равно наивно боится, словно за ночь как-то изменился и могут ли это заметить окружающие, как будто над его головой неоновая табличка уже не девственник светится и мигает, привлекая внимание. 

В лаборатории он напряженно здоровается с каждым и Чанель недоуменно смотрит в ответ и предлагает выпить немного энергетика, потому что, по его словам, тот выглядит чуть заторможенным. Сехун не отказывается. 

Так что, вероятно что-то меняется у него в голове, а не у людей вокруг. Никому нет дела до того, как он провёл эту ночь, а у Сехуна мозг плавится, и система безопасности пищит, предупреждая, что нельзя держать одну клавишу зажатой так долго. Сехун провёл ночь в постели другого мужчины. У Сехуна собственная безопасность вся к чертям слетела.

День проносится слишком быстро, и он винит во всём энергетики Чанёля, однако часы приближаются к восьми и Сехун думает, что скоро ему нужно вернуться. К Чунмёну.

Он приходит домой после долгой дороги, наполненной мыслями о произошедшем и словах Чунмёна – его слова ясности всё равно не вносили. «Встречаемся»? Он сказал, что это не описывает их взаимоотношения. Но он и не выбрал второй вариант, показывая, что он его не устраивает тоже. Так, где они находились сейчас? Как ему себя вести теперь?

В голове всплывают слова Чонина и Чондэ – Чунмён ищет людей, прививает им семейные узы клана, которые будет тяжело разорвать, которые заставляют остаться. Учитывая, что Чунмён и правда искал его, может это связано. Может таким образом он заставит его остаться в клане, на правах – кого? пары? любовника? – привяжет к себе. Сехун с легкой дрожью в руках честно признается себе мысленно – он не против. Не смотря на то, какие у Кима старшего планы, Сехун совсем не против, если им манипулируют, чтобы он остался. Он хочет остаться.

Вспоминая то, каким джентльменом с утра был Чунмён, Сехун думает, что тот будет вести себя также, как и всегда, но в то же время уже по-другому. 

Однако ужин проходит также, как и сотни до этого, Чонин дома, Чунмён медленно накладывает гарнир на рис, а Сехун забирает себе тарелку с токпокки. Они включают небольшой телевизор на стене, Чунмён внимательно следит за новостями фондового рынка в то время, как Чонин рассказывает Сехуну какую-то, связанную с Минсоком, историю.

Аджума забирает тарелки и Сехун выходит из-за стола, вслед за Чонином, тот уже успевает скрыться в гостиной и Сехун плетётся за ним, когда его руку ловят, он останавливается, чуть оборачиваясь на Чунмёна, и смотрит в его внимательные глаза в ожидании.

— Приходи ко мне сегодня, — говорит он, чуть сжимая его запястье, гладит большим пальцем кожу и затем ослабляет хватку. Сехун кивает, понимая, что больше даже не смеет раздумывать, а затем сидит рядом с Чонином почти час, слегка нервный, пытаясь понять, когда нужное время должно настать.

Чонин решает сжалиться над ним сам, говорит, что ему ещё нужно потренироваться перед сном, прощается и исчезает в саду. Сехун срывается с места, едва за хёном закрывается дверь наружу.

Он умывается в ванной, приглаживает волосы и осматривает себя, немного мечется, не зная переодеться или нет, неловко топчется перед шкафом и всё-таки снимает худи, выбирая свободную рубашку.

Он выходит в тихий коридор, оглядывается, замечая красное мигание камеры видеонаблюдения и нервно думает, что кажется сам себе выстроил ловушку – не то, чтобы охрану теперь можно было удивить, он уверен, что все они видели, как он провел в чужой комнате _ночь_. Сехун стучится в дверь Чунмёна, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, но ни ответа, ни звуков внутри не получает. Сехун оглядывается на лестницу и медленно идёт к ней, поворачивает за угол и видит Ёнмина у двери кабинета в конце коридора. Сехун прикусывает нижнюю губу и глубоко вздохнув уверенно идёт в перед.

— Привет, — говорит он как ни в чём не бывало и Ёнмин кивает в ответ, слегка кривя губы в улыбке, — Хён на месте?

— У себя, — говорит Ёнмин, принимая нейтральное выражение лица, и Сехун выдыхает, кивая на дверь.

— Я зайду, — тянет он, уже подходя к двери и поворачивая ручку. Охранник всё-таки улыбается:

— Разумеется.

Сехун неловко проскальзывает внутрь и вздыхает, чувствуя, как уши горят. Он закрывает дверь, облокачиваясь на неё спиной, и смотрит на Чунмёна, который отрывается от экрана монитора и выпрямляется, когда его глаза находят вошедшего. Чунмён выключает монитор и облокачивается на кресло, сложив руки перед собой и рассматривая Сехуна. Тот делает несколько шагов вперёд, ближе к софе у стены, но тут же меняет своё решение, отмечая, что за ним всё ещё наблюдают.

Он не знает, чего ждёт, когда делает целенаправленные шаги в сторону Чунмёна, обходит стол и наконец останавливается у кожаного кресла, упираясь своими коленями в чужие. Чунмён смотрит на него снизу вверх, а затем протягивает руку и Сехун, недолго думая, тянет свою в ответ.

Это происходит быстро, но уже через секунду, когда его пальцы крепко сжимают, он сидит на коленях Чунмёна, рукой упираясь в его грудь, и Чунмён чуть склоняется, утыкаясь подбородком в его плечо.

— О чём ты думаешь? — тихо спрашивает Чунмён, разглядывая его лицо, и Сехун поворачивается, между ними всего несколько сантиметров и он может рассмотреть небольшой шрамик в уголке глаз, сосчитать каждую ресницу. На самом деле может.

— У меня много вопросов, — признаётся он и тут же спешно добавляет, — Но я не знаю какой из них задать первым и как их сформулировать.

Чунмён слегка улыбается на это признание, отводит взгляд куда-то в сторону, словно раздумывает над его словами, но Сехуна вновь заклинивает. Он моргает, медленно склоняется вперед – видит, как Чунмён возвращает к нему свой взгляд, но не двигается, позволяя Сехуну сделать шаг первым.

Он замирает на несколько секунд, приоткрывает сухие губы, не зная может ли, но нет ни единой причины почему нельзя – не в этот момент, больше точно нет, поэтому он прижимается к чужим губам и прикрывает глаза, позволяя себе остаться так, совсем ненадолго. 

Чужая рука осторожно ложится на его спину, Чунмён отпускает его пальцы и поднимает руку вверх, проводит пальцами по линии челюсти и оставляет их у подбородка. Сехун не ожидает ничего, но под чужим напором приоткрывает губы, позволяет углубить поцелуй, полностью теряется в ощущениях и потому не замечает, отстраняется ли он сам или отстраняют его.

Он приоткрывает глаза, облизывая губы, и сглатывает, когда видит, что Чунмён делает то же самое. Это странно, еще даже не истекли сутки, но внезапно он чувствует столько разных эмоций внутри, делает то, чего никогда не осмелился бы сделать.

Чунмён дал ему эту решимость, думает он, когда чужие пальцы проходятся по его щеке ещё раз, а затем старший оставляет ещё один спокойный поцелуй в уголок губ.

— Можешь спрашивать в любое время, — говорит Ким так, словно разговор не прерывался. Сехун смотрит на него, понимая, что должен спросить сейчас хотя бы что-то.

— Чонин-хён не должен знать?

Сехун старается не показывать в голосе эмоции, он и сам не понимает, как будет лучше – должен ли младший брат Кима, хён Сехуна знать об этом, в каких количествах и как подать ему эту информацию. Но, с другой стороны, Сехун не хотел быть секретом. Мог ли он им оставаться, если они жили в одном доме, связаны узами верности на всю жизнь? Он сомневался.

— Чонина вообще не должна волновать моя личная жизнь, — просто говорит Чунмён и облокачивается на кресло, — Но нет. Ты можешь сказать, если хочешь. Он и сам всё поймёт, в любом случае.

— Рассказать ему... Что?

— Что ты – мой, — вздыхает Чунмён и закатывает глаза, — Так что он может перестать делать свои намёки. Этого достаточно.

Сехун смотрит внимательно, чувствуя, как всё внутри дрожит от напряжения. Молчит немного, понимая и принимая – делать из него секрет не собираются.

— Это всё – серьёзно?

Он боялся спрашивать, боялся услышать ответ, но знал, что должен, потому что потом было бы ещё тяжелее. Сехун должен знать своё место в доме, чётко понимает он. Должен знать рамки, границы дозволенного, которые для него провели.

Чунмён смотрит прямо и открыто, слишком серьёзно, словно пытается донести до него всю суть – Сехун понимает, что не только он хочет прояснить всё для конца, однако, ему всё равно кажется, что для Кима эти вопросы выглядят наивными.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что я бы позволил члену клана лечь в мою постель на один раз? Если бы это не было серьёзно? Да даже, если бы ты не был... — Чунмён останавливается, выдыхает, словно подбирая слова и начинает заново, едва заметно дергая губы в усмешке, — О Сехун, думаешь я самостоятельно разрушил бы то, что так тщательно выстраиваю?

Сехун молчит.

— Я дал тебе выбор с самого начала. И принял бы любое твоё решение. Ты – тот, кто пришёл ко мне и каждый свой выбор ты делал сам. Ты сделал то, что хотел? — Сехун кивает, потому что тон властный, но не давящий, лишь требующий ответа и Сехун знает, что ему надо ответить, а еще, что Чунмён прав – каждый свое решение Сехун, на протяжении последних месяцев, принимал самостоятельно. Всё, что было раньше, привело его к этому моменту. К Чунмёну. — Ты, — Чунмён поднимает руку и тычет указательным пальцем в его грудь, едва касаясь рубашки, — Ключевое звено. Бриллиант, помнишь?

Он сглатывает, сжимает свои колени, впиваясь ногтями в джинсовую ткань, думает над словами Чунмёна, будто он система, в которую вводят новую информацию, осознает его слова медленно, вспоминает Чонина, его рассказы.

Чонин говорил, что Сехун должен помочь Чунмёну в этом. В построении клана. Чунмён... верил в него. С самого начала, когда Сехуну не доверял никто, и он не знал почему, но...

Чунмён верил.

Сехуна прошибает двоякостью осознания. Чунмён оставил его в клане, при себе, как ключевое звено. Тот, кто смог бы помочь ему создать сильный, новый клан. Он оставил его, как главный центр информации и связей, то, что отличало его от Чондэ, Кёнсу и Чанёля. Он не становился кем-то, кто мог бы быть наравне с главой клана, но он был бы – уже являлся его тенью. Тот, кто мог быть и глазами, и ушами, делать куда больше, чем кто-либо. Сехун был своеобразным консильери Кима. Но было в этом и нечто другое.

То, как Чунмён относился к нему всё это время. Присматривался с самого начала, проверял, как союзника, донсена, брата. А затем позволял себе делать вещи, которые выходили бы за рамки дружеских взаимоотношений. Сехун вспоминает их поездки до башни Намсан, Сехун – первый, кого он привозил к месту, которое хранит воспоминания о матери, и он до сих пор не понимает почему; единственный, с кем Чунмён жил в одном доме, проводил время _вне_ его – слишком много, больше, чем полагается. Больше не проверял, а узнавал. Его самого, но уже – как личность.

Чунмён успешно убил двух зайцев сразу и Сехун понимает это только сейчас.

— Ты сделал свой выбор, О Сехун, — серьёзно говорит Чунмён и Сехун поднимает на него стеклянный взгляд, — Ты сделал его вчера. 

Ты не сможешь отказаться, понимает Сехун недосказанные слова, повисшие в воздухе, но ему и не нужно слышать их. Чунмён был прав. Всё это время, что он мучился, погрузившись в себя и свои чувства, действия Чунмёна всегда были кристально чисты и понятны – Сехун понимает это только теперь. Выбор всегда был лишь за ним.

Чунмён больше ничего не говорит и Сехун осознаёт, что теперь – его очередь. Он слабо кивает, останавливается и внезапно нервничает, будто китайский болванчик, начинает безостановочно кивать головой, неосознанно хватается руками за ткань на манжетах Кима и наконец замирает, словно от удара.

— Я сделал его, — говорит он тихо, почти шепчет на выдохе, но взгляд не отрывает, выдерживает, заставляет понять, что он согласен и всё понял.

Чунмён, удовлетворённый его ответом, прикрывает глаза, одобрительно кивая, и за секунду выражение лица его меняется – становится более расслабленным и свободным.

— Ещё вопросы?

— Не сегодня, — говорит Сехун, что заставляет Чунмёна улыбнуться.

— Хорошо. Пойдём в мою комнату.

ххх

_**даже если ты знаешь, что происходит, притворяйся будто это не так.** _

Чонин узнаёт – или он уже знал, Сехун не может понять. Просто в какой-то момент он не задаёт вопросов на брошенные ими фразы и улыбается так, словно знает. Чонин всегда понимал всё без слов и был очень чутким. Он немного подтрунивает, говоря, что Сехун не может посвящать всё своё время его брату – у них впереди вся _жизнь_ – и ему нужно внимание тоже. Чунмён закатывает глаза и отпускает их в город вдвоём, и там Чонин признаётся, что рад. Рад, что это Сехун. И для младшего это значит многое.

За Чонином узнают и остальные – не от него, но в принципе видят, никто ничего не говорит и всё совсем как обычно, но Сехун в какой-то момент просто понимает, что все вокруг знают. Потому что выдвигать идеи Чанёль, хитро улыбаясь, отправляет к Киму его, потому что насмешливые просьбы пойти поднять хёну _настроение_ направлены к нему, потому что о Чунмёне спрашивают у него. Сехун не уверен, но в какой-то момент понимает – приближённые к дому считают его парой главы клана.

Всё остаётся строго в рамках личной жизни – мало что меняется, разве что теперь Сехун проводит ночи не в своей комнате, а у Чунмёна. Спит там, перетащив свою подушку к Киму, даже умудряется занять в чужом шкафу полку и разложить блоки питания в углах у розеток. Чунмён не говорит ничего, ему всё равно, что его пространство _занимает_ Сехун, но младший абсолютно точно уверен, что аджума Ын после уборки дома иногда посылает ему снисходительные взгляды.

Однако на этом всё, они оставляют всё за закрытыми дверьми. Продолжают выбираться в город на прогулки или в ресторан, если Чунмён предложит, ужинают втроём с Чонином, Сехун всё также проводит дни в лаборатории с новыми игрушками, всё также врывается в чужой кабинет без стука, всё так же названивает и канючит у Кима новые игрушки при любом удобном случае. Ничего сверхъестественного.

Сехун практически и правда – состоял в отношениях, не замечая этого. Какой идиот.

Чунмён начинает вводить его в курс некоторых дел, к которым до этого у Сехуна не было и шанса приблизиться. Когда Чунмён отрывками рассказывает ему о некоторых делах, у Сехуна мурашки по спине идут от того насколько незначительным он себя чувствует.

Чунмён любит говорить, когда они лежат. Голые, укутанные в простыни, Сехун может сидеть, уткнувшись в ноутбук, но внимательно слушает – Чунмён лежит, закинув руки за голову, смотрит на свой огромный аквариум и тихо повествует.

Сехун может не сдержаться и перебить, задать вопрос или внести предложение – всегда слишком поспешно, Чунмён улыбается на его слова и продолжает – Сехун понимает, что не он один такой умный, что Чунмёна недооценивать не стоит и он прекрасно знает, как управиться со своими делами.

— Что ты держишь на причале? — спрашивает Сехун однажды, удерживая кнопку вниз и не отрывая взгляд от списка адресов недвижимости. Чунмён только невнятно мычит, уткнувшись в подушку. Сехун почти скулит, убирая ноутбук, и утыкается подбородком в голую кожу, чувствуя ребра, — Ну же.

Чунмён вздыхает, переворачивается на спину, волосы вьются в разные стороны и Сехун тянется – давно не боится, приглаживает их в разные стороны, а затем опускает ладонь на теплую грудь.

— Склад оружия, — Сехун удивлённо дергает бровями. Чунмён улыбается, — Не для нас, конечно.

— Тогда для кого?

Чунмён молчит немного, Сехун бездумно вырисовывает на его груди иероглифы и поднимает взгляд, когда старший говорит.

— Для наших будущих союзников. Я надеюсь.

О ком Ким говорит, Сехун не понимает, ни о каких союзниках речи никогда не велось. Он знает, что для кланов – это нормальная практика, иметь союзный клан, случится война – будет поддержка. На протяжении своей работы, он узнает, что в их регионе клан Банов – те, кто его запугивали, – были одной из наиболее больших группировок, но не настолько могущественными, как правящие Кимы. Союзниками Банов был небольшой, но такой же древний, один из первых зародившихся кланов Гу, Чонин как-то говорил, что не смотря на их союз с Банами, Кимы относились к ним с уважением, всегда любезно и почтительно – история, кодекс чести.

У Кимов союзников, в полном смысле этого слова, не было и соглашений они ни с кем не заключали. Конечно, признание драконов Кванджу и пусанских звёзд было за то, что Кимы победили в клановой войне, но никаких договорённостей или обещаний, разумеется. Нельзя быть уверенным, что они не захотят лакомый кусочек и не воспользуются противником, чтобы свергнуть нынешнюю власть.

Сехун не знал точно, но догадывался – Чунмён опасается. Опасается, что после смерти Кима-старшего, со старой опорой, которая не верит в него и благоволит Банам, такой исход возможен. Однако в ком он мог видеть союзника?

— Я их знаю?

— Вряд ли, — Чунмён задумчиво смотрит в потолок, Сехун знает этот взгляд – старший считал, что разговор окончен, только Сехун хотел знать больше. Он слегка толкает его в бок, привлекая внимание, и кивает.

— Кто они? Я могу навести справки.

— Я уже знаю кто они, поэтому тебе не нужно к ним соваться. Это может быть опасно.

— Для клана? – спрашивает в свою очередь Сехун. Чунмён хмурится, переводя на него озабоченный взгляд.

— Для тебя.

— Ты беспокоишься обо мне? – Сехун замолкает, подбирая слова, но в голову ничего не лезет. Он лишь вздыхает, чувствуя себя беспомощным, — Ты не расскажешь кто они?

Чунмён вздыхает так, словно на его плечах вся ноша мира, поднимается, натягивая на себя одежду и бросает через плечо:

— Пойдём. Я покажу тебе кое-что.

Сехун спешит слезть с кровати, кое-как надевает валяющиеся у кровати штаны и, не заботясь о рубашке, спешит за Чунмёном, уже вышедшим из комнаты. Тот идёт в сторону своего кабинета и Сехун хмурится, не совсем понимая, что всё это значит и почему его вытащили из тёплой постели.

Он заходит в кабинет в тот момент, когда Чунмён проделывает манипуляции с книжной полкой, забирает одну книгу и через секунду часть книжного шкафа отворяется, словно окно. Сехун дёргает бровями, хотя удивляется не сильно – он знал, что в кабинете есть сейф, однако было слишком банально прятать его за шкафом. Чунмён, кажется, видит его лицо мельком, ухмыляется:

— Мой отец старой закалки, помнишь?

Расположение и правда было предсказуем, однако сейф был новейшего качества, с отпечатком и паролем, Сехун читал о них как-то.

Он заглядывал за спину Чунмёна, ожидая увидеть в сейфе что-то – полки с деньгами, документами и оружием, какие-нибудь желтые пакеты с информацией на важных шишек, однако рот сам по себе раскрывается в удивлении, когда Ким отходит, представляя его взору содержимое.

Корона, вероятно, была ужасно древней, наверняка какой-то драгоценный артефакт, но выглядела она потрясающе, Сехун даже нагнулся, прищурившись, чтобы лучше рассмотреть детали.

— Откуда в твоем сейфе корона? — выдаёт он спустя минуту разглядывания и переводит недоумённый взгляд на Чунмёна, который точно выглядит довольный произведённым эффектом. Оружие и деньги? Как бы не так.

— Бэкхён украл её как-то.

— Откуда, из музея? — странно для Бэкхёна, думает Сехун.

— Нет. Это долгая история, — вздыхает Чунмён и переводит тему, — Мой отец попросил его об этом. В последние годы жизни он был одержим идеей налаживания связей в разных странах, ездил в Японию, пытался наладить отношения с китайской Триадой.

— И для кого эта корона?

— Об этой короне никто не знает. Археологи нашли в прошлом году место её раскопок, но там уже успели замести следы, поэтому вместо короны экспедиция нашла всего лишь место её захоронения. Корону пытались незаконно провезти в Корею и сбыть на чёрном рынке, но мы этому помешали и забрали её себе. Она принадлежит китайской императрице где-то шестого или седьмого века нашей эры.

— Китайской? — правильно улавливает Сехун и Чунмён кивает, переводя взгляд с короны на него.

— Я хочу образовать союз с Триадой. Мы уже послали им весточку. Корона будет как подарок с нашей стороны. Это их культурное наследие, а китайцы чтут традиции и историю.

— Подожди—подожди, та _самая_ Триада? Типа... Якудза и Триада? Самые известные азиатские кланы в мире? — Сехун смотрит на Кима шокировано, переводит взгляд на корону, а затем обратно. Он ведь не ослышался?

— Китай занимается контрабандой оружия и наркотиков через Южную Корею на протяжении десятилетий. Триада ещё никогда не заключала союз с корейским кланом, но они всегда были щедры к тем, с кем сотрудничали в бизнесе, — Чунмён задумчиво смотрит на корону, а затем с тихим вздохом закрывает сейф. Сехун качает головой, отворачиваясь, шаркает в сторону софы, падает на подушку, скрещивая руки на груди, и задумчиво бегает взглядом по кабинету – от вазы с белыми хризантемами рядом с ноутбуком к фотографии Кимов в рамке на столе.

— Думаешь они согласятся? Примут союз?

— Я ничего не думаю об этом, всё произойдёт так, как должно, — Чунмён проходит к своему столу, садится в кресло и складывает руки на столе – Сехун часто видел Чунмёна за ним, такого идеального, в костюмах и рубашке, с уложенными волосами, серьезного. Однако, как оказывается, одежда вовсе не придаёт этот эффект величия. Даже с растрепанными волосами в домашнем свитере персикового цвета, только из постели – он всё ещё выглядел чертовски привлекательно и властно. Ужасная несправедливость в жизни Сехуна.

Он трёт лицо, раздумывая над словами Кима, а затем спрашивает тихо и осторожно:

— Да, но Триада?

— За несколько лет до смерти моего отца пошли слухи, что глава Триады пойман. Кто-то говорил, что он умер. В это же время итальянская полиция арестовала около тридцати членов клана, за которыми они гонялись семь лет. Правды не знает никто, но Триада все также продолжала функционировать, а затем было объявлено, что преемником старого главы стал его сын. У Триады очень ограниченный круг приближённых лиц, кто они и что они знают можно только догадываться, а кто является преемником и что из себя представляет...

Сехун раздумывает над новой полученной информацией, прикидывает свои шансы узнать о Триаде в тайне от Чунмёна и понимает – не выход. Он не имеет права делать нечто подобное в тайне от Кима – это будет предательством.

— Именно поэтому ты не хочешь, чтобы я узнавал о них? Потому что ты и сам не знаешь, верно?

— Не так важно, что они из себя представляют, как личности – главное, на что они способны. Перерезать горло тридцати своим членам в тюрьме, лишь бы не было утечки информации? — Чунмён мрачно хмыкает и качает головой, — Я не для этого вас всех искал.

— Хорошо, — легко соглашается Сехун, принимая отказ. Он будет слушать приказ главы клана, — Так те склады на причале? Тоже для них?

— Они используют их как транзит. Раньше они сотрудничали с кланом Банов, но мы сделали щедрое предложение, — Чунмён морщиться, — Пришлось поступиться с гордостью.

Сехун ничего не отвечает, лишь складывает всю информацию по полочкам, подмечая, что, вероятно, Чунмён берёт пример с китайцев в плане своего нового устройства клана. Он действительно не хочет проиграть.

Когда они выходят из кабинета и идут обратно в сторону спальни, Чонин как раз доходит до лестницы, чтобы спуститься вниз, случайно поднимает взгляд и спотыкается, видя Сехуна – младший сразу тушуется. Он всё ещё в одних пижамных штанах и это совсем не тот момент, когда он хотел бы предстать перед Чонином.

— И не стыдно, — в итоге закатывает глаза Чонин и отворачивается, спускаясь вниз и ворча себе под нос, — Не хочу ничего знать, в этом доме слишком одиноко.

Сехун чешет покрасневшие кончики ушей.

Он приходит в лабораторию и рассказывает обо всём читающему Кёнсу – не то, чтобы Сехуну нужен был совет, а Кёнсу лишняя информация, но младший ничего не мог с собой поделать. Хён был полностью погружён в книгу, Сехун видел, как его глаза двигались по строчкам, однако на самых важных частях своего рассказа – когда Сехун негодовал, что не может проверить Триаду из-за того, что Чунмён опасается – Кёнсу поднимал взгляд от книги, смотрел на Сехуна, что показывало – он слушает – и закатывал глаза, выражая мысли, которые младшему были понятны и без слов. _Ты такой ребёнок._

— Ты не можешь его винить, — говорит Чондэ сзади и Сехун вздрагивает, потому что точно не ожидал, что тот рядом и его слушает. Чондэ отталкивается от дверного косяка и проходит внутрь лаборатории Кёнсу, садится на стул учёного рядом с Сехуном и вертится на нём, посматривая то на Кёнсу, то на Сехуна.

— Он прав. Можно было бы придумать план получше, но в основном он поступает правильно. Я поддерживаю хёна.

— Что у вас с ним за отношения такие, то орёте друг на друга, то полностью солидарны во всём? — Сехун хмурится, смотря на старшего, а Чондэ в ответ лишь смеётся. Сехун видит, как Кёнсу прячет улыбку в книге.

— Думаю, это называется здравомыслие, — парирует Чондэ и снова крутится в кресле, — Я вообще-то удивлён, что в этот раз ты решил его послушать. В прошлый тебя это не остановило.

Сехун морщится. Он всего-то хотел узнать, что Ким скрывает от него. Кто же знал, что сделка сорвётся.

— Решил проявить благоразумие? — вяло отзывается Сехун и получает очередной хмык.

— У нас есть дела поважнее, чем думать о том, что может быть и не произойдёт вообще. Иди готовься к тренировке, сегодня ты бежишь двойной заход.

— За что? — стонет Сехун, поднимаясь и плетясь в сторону своей комнаты.

— Просто я так хочу, — слышится глухой голос Чондэ и Сехун хнычет, терзая края своей худи.

В последнее время Сехун занимался один, в начале он не знал почему, Чондэ никуда не пропадал вновь, но отсутствовал. Только спустя какое-то время он узнает от Чонина – наполеоновские планы Чунмёна включали в себя полную смену непроверенной охраны, избавление от соучастников и «солдат». Сехун не думал об этом в таком масштабе, но паззл начал потихоньку складываться.

Он до сих пор не знал, кем в армии был Чондэ – тот не горел желанием рассказывать Сехуну о себе какую-либо информацию, сказав, что всё это уже в прошлом, а Сехун уважал желания хёна. Из того, что Сехун понял по рассказам Чонина, а затем самого Чондэ – он искал новых людей, проверенных, приглянувшихся клану когда-то, тех кто засиделся, как обычный информатор или соучастник, но членом клана все ещё не был. Сехун мало что понимал в терминах, но интернет ему помогал – Чондэ был кем-то вроде боевого командира. И теперь, вместо тренировок по обычной самообороне и физической подготовке Сехуна, он обучал новичков, теперь профессионально, не как друг и хён, а как их непосредственный руководитель.

Сехун узнаёт о каждом новом члене клана, взламывает полицейскую картотеку, сохраняет информацию в системе и печатает свои личные досье, складывает на полке – почти что работник архива на добровольной основе. Чунмён, разглядывая имена на корешках папок лишь поджимал губы в улыбке, одобрял, но ничего не говорил. У каждого были свои странности, а Сехун после стольких разговоров о том, что он должен помогать, кажется, воспринял это слишком серьёзно.

В один из дней Чунмён приходит в лабораторию, закрывается с Чанёлем в его прозрачном кубе и долго разговаривает. Сехуну одиноко – единственное свободное время Чондэ решил провести с Кёнсу, забрал того из лаборатории наверх и Сехун скучал один, в осознании, что Чунмён рядом, но не из-за него, а из-за Чанёля. Работать в таком настроении не хотелось.

Сехун включает телевизор в кухонном углу и сидит на диване, изредка посматривая в сторону лаборатории. Чанёль с серьезным видом указывает на какие-то бумаги перед собой, затем тычет в сторону своих пробирок, все время непрерывно что-то говоря. Чунмён внимательно его слушает.

Сехун не знает сколько времени проходит, но он на середине какого-то бессмысленного шоу, когда дверь с глухим хлопком отъезжает, Чунмён выходит наружу и, заметив Сехуна, идёт к нему, слегка растягивая губы в улыбке.

Он двигается, убирая ноги с дивана и позволяя Киму сесть, тот присаживается с краю и неожиданно поднимает ноги Сехуна себе на колени, устроив свои руки на них. Сехун никогда бы не признался, что его сердце сбивается с ритма каждый раз на таких мелочах, считающихся обыденными, но что-то внутри, у самого сердца, скребло.

Никто никогда не обращался с ним так, как Чунмён, никто не заботился. Всего за несколько месяцев в доме Кимов он успел и забыть, насколько ужасными были предыдущие девятнадцать лет его жизни. Всё, что осталось от неё – воспоминания, Сехун не сохранил ничего, избавившись даже от своих старых приборов. Лучше он соберёт новые.

— Хочу дать тебе задание, — говорит Чунмён спустя некоторое время. Сехун смотрит на него заинтересованно, но Ким взгляда от телевизора не отрывает.

— Какое?

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты проверил счета каждого члена клана. Любые подозрительные финансовые операции, переводы, снятие наличных. То же самое с телефонными звонками, — Чунмён отрывается от телевизора, ловит внимательный взгляд Сехуна и слегка улыбается, — Справишься со всеми?

— Всеми? — спрашивает Сехун, неосознанно смотрит на Чанёля, жующего бутерброд параллельно с чтением чего-то на столе, — Хёнов тоже?

— Всех, значит всех, — снисходительно улыбается Чунмён и Сехун поджимает губы, решив промолчать. Чунмён и правда устраивал чистку.

— Как ты будешь проверять меня? — спрашивает он вместо всего и вопрос кажется ему смешным, Ким в ответ на это усмехается, тянет к нему руку, едва касается щеки, а затем возвращает её обратно на ногу.

— У меня есть и другие способы, — Сехун не знает задевает его это или он больше заинтригован, поэтому только кивает:

— Хорошо. Без проблем, — он смотрит перед собой, а затем украдкой смотрит на Чанёля. Тот, словно радостный щеночек носится по лаборатории с бутербродом, перекладывает какие-то склянки. Сехун никогда бы не стал подозревать его.

— Скажешь им? — Сехун вздрагивает от голоса Чунмёна, смотрит на того долго, не разрывает зрительный контакт, чуть упрямо вздергивает подбородок:

— Это приказ?

Чунмён молчит, не отвечая. Сехун понимает – если тот подтвердит его слова, то Сехун не имеет права говорить хёнам о своём задании, однако с другой стороны, понимает младший поздно, если Чунмён ответит, это будет небольшой, но ощутимый удар в их взаимоотношениях – Сехун должен слушать его беспрекословно, без упоминания о том, что это приказ, без колебаний о том, что это его хёны, которым он верит. Он сглупил.

Чунмён ничего не говорит и первым разрывает их зрительный контакт, на что младший вздыхает с облегчением, чувствуя себя жутко некомфортно – он абсолютный идиот.

— Хорошо, — говорит он, резко опуская ноги на пол и садясь прямо, — Пойду займусь этим прямо сейчас.

Он встает, делая несколько шагов в сторону, но Чунмён хватает его за подол рубашки и тянет на себя – Сехун не хочет падать на него, поэтому позволяет вернуть себя и усадить на колени, Чунмён обхватывает его талию, наклоняется так, что они соприкасаются носами, и прикрывает глаза. Сехун неосознанно поднимает свои руки, устраивая их на плечах старшего.

— Ты займёшься этим завтра, — говорит Чунмён тихо, — А сейчас ты пойдешь со мной в дом. Я хочу провести время с тобой.

Сехун слегка кивает, кончики носа трутся друг о друга и губы Чунмёна дёргаются в едва заметной улыбке. Но Сехун всё видит.

Он не знает сколько они так сидят, даже не замечают шума, только Сехун дёргается, когда тишину нарушает неловкий голос Чанёля:

— Я не помешал?

Сехун отстраняется, вставая, бормочет, что сейчас вернётся и спешит в комнату. Он слышит, как Чунмён расслаблено отвечает совсем нет и Сехун морщится, готовый провалиться сквозь землю от стыда.

Он начинает на следующий день.

Чунмён всё ещё не разрешает им опробовать открытый Кёнсу метод по проникновению в системы безопасности банков, поэтому Сехуну приходится действовать обходными путями. Он входит в базу данных, выгружает картотеку, делает перекрёстный поиск — проверяет многих старших членов клана, подмечая подозрительные вещи. Разовые снятия крупных сумм и переводы с неотслеживаемых счетов. Всё больше он убеждается в том, что Чунмён был прав, многие из стариков с большой вероятностью продались и теперь работали на других. Это его внезапно глубоко раздражало.

Сехун не хотел капаться в личной жизни хёнов, но ничего не мог поделать.

У Кёнсу-хёна телефона не было, он ему и не нужен был – Чондэ всегда рядом. Открытых счетов на его имя Сехун не находит, зато внезапно для себя открывает личное дело – и прочитанное оставляет его опустошённым.

Он даже боится считать сколько времени Кёнсу за всю жизнь провёл в больницах, когда видит маленькую чёрточку между двумя датами с разными годами. Сехун с удивлением узнает, что у хёна есть младшая сестра, ищет информацию о ней и находит вырезку из студенческой газеты – миловидная девушка рядом с родителями. Глаза пробегаются по строчкам – автор упоминает, что она победитель олимпиад, будущий учёный, а также донсен талантливого учёного, выпустившегося из того же университета и отправившегося по правительственной программе на Ближний Восток, как учёный. Сехун моргает, осознавая прочитанное – Кёнсу был на Ближнем Востоке, в Сирии, вспоминает он слова Чондэ – однако тут же замирает, видя _«трагически погибшего при боевых действиях»_. Сехун останавливается, упираясь взглядом в стену, оборачивается, смотря на закрытую дверь – там, за ней, сидел живой Кёнсу, совсем не мёртвый, абсолютно точной живой. Сехун возвращается к статье, бездумно листая её вниз, а затем закрывает, не желая больше знать о чужой жизни. Это не его дело. Он не имеет никакого права лезть в это. Всего лишь проверить счета.

У Чанёля открытых счетов тоже не нашлось, Сехун мельком думает, что пока за их расходами следит Чондэ, а Кёнсу и Чанёль не были теми, кто нуждался в банковском счёте. История звонков хёна пестрила в основном известными Сехуну номерами – Чондэ, Чунмён, охрана, аджума Ын. Несколько неизвестных номеров оказались ничем непримечательными – сообщения брони от администратора интернет-кафе, куда Чанёль любил наведываться, какие-то извещения от курьеров с доставкой и только один номер – неопределенный. Сехуну требуется мужество, чтобы разблокировать его и отследить, а затем найти оператора и влезть в базу. Так Сехун знакомится с мамой Чанёля.

Пережить удивление от того насколько разными были жизни Кёнсу и Чанеля и как сейчас они находились здесь – в одной лаборатории, в их общем _доме_ , связанные судьбой и клятвой, было действительно странно. Познакомились бы они при других обстоятельствах? Смогли бы подружиться? Сехун не знал. Не знал через что прошёл каждый из них, у него были лишь обрывки историй и своя собственная жизнь, но он думает, что, если бы была возможность всё исправить, он бы этого не сделал. Он бы всё равно выбрал их, даже будучи неуверенным сделали бы они тоже самое.

Чондэ отличался. Сехун не выдержал и все-таки нашёл его личное досье, оправдав это тем, что не будет смотреть только информацию о его военной карьере – он, в каком-то роде, обещал.

Ким Чондэ был единственным ребёнком в семье, совершенно ничего примечательного, ни приводов, как в досье Чанёля, ни записей о нахождении на лечении, как у Кёнсу. Обычный, слишком нормальный, даже школу закончивший на отлично. Сехун просматривает данные и весь будто холодеет, когда он видит цифры в графе даты смерти. Что-то внутри сворачивается неприятным комом, дрожащими пальцами он вбивает имя Кёнсу и открывает новую вкладку – дата там та же. Каким-то образом, Чондэ и Кёнсу считаются умершими уже несколько лет, в один день.

Сехун сидит, раздумывая недолго, в голове просто не укладывается – как же хён живёт сейчас? – а затем в голове всплывает его первый день в лаборатории. Чондэ говорил, что получил новое имя после службы? Ли... Чен?

Сехун качает головой и забивает новые данные, делает перекрёстный поиск, связав его с предположительными биометрическими данными и на весь Сеул всплывает пять Ли Ченов. Он просматривает каждого и натыкается на Чондэ последним. Тоже единственный ребёнок в семье покойных родителей, успешно закончил обязательную военную службу через месяц после даты смерти Ким Чондэ. 

Сехун не знает кто сделал всё это – правительство для своего солдата? Или замешаны Кимы? Он как-то меланхолично ищет информацию, проверяет все счета – ничего необычного, банальные траты на четверых, а затем почти бегло смотрит историю звонков – номера знакомые, почти все членов клана, лишь некоторые были несохраненными, Сехун нехотя пробивает – так или иначе они оказываются призраками прошлого хёна.

Сехуну интересно общается ли Чондэ со своими родителями. Исходя из звонков и сообщений Чанеля, его мать встречалась с ним в городе, раз в несколько месяцев, очевидно проверяла всё ли с ним хорошо. Вся семья Кёнсу считала его мертвым и Сехун ничего не мог сказать о Чондэ. Даже предположить не в силах.

Когда он выходит из комнаты проветриться, то замечает уснувшего в кресле Кёнсу. Чондэ на диване смотрел телевизор на минимальной громкости, а Чанёль рядом рубился в игрушку на телефоне. Сехун чувствовал себя неудобно за то, что всего несколько минут назад он копался в прошлом своих хёнов буквально через стену от них. Перед глазами стояли цифры – дата смерти, дата первого привода в полицию за поджог, дата выписки из больницы после очередного стационарного наблюдения. Сейчас же, все они выглядели умиротворёнными и вполне счастливыми, ни намека на ужасное тёмное прошлое.

В конце концов, решает Сехун, когда Чондэ видит его и молча кивает на место рядом с собой, предлагая сесть, у него тоже есть прошлое. Тоже есть арест, есть издевательства, есть кровь на руках и нет никого близкого. Все они через что-то прошли, просто теперь он знает чуть больше, чем должен.

Сехун устраивается на диване, несколько минут сидит неловко, а затем не выдерживает, ёрзает, прислоняется к Чондэ рукой и укладывает голову на его плечо. Чондэ, не отрываясь от экрана телевизора, рукой находит колено Сехуна и одобрительно похлопывает его, почти неосознанно, рефлекторно. Сехун прикрывает глаза.

Он возвращается в дом позже обычного – засыпает в такой позе надолго, а просыпается, когда уже все давно разбрелись, Чондэ подложил под его голову подушку и укрыл небольшим одеялом. Сехун смотрит на время, прощается со всеми и спешит домой в темноте – ужин он давно пропустил.

Чунмёна он находит в кабинете, проходит туда, располагаясь на софе и поджимает под себя ноги:

— Я выслал тебе самое важное. Остальные чисты, — Чунмён кивает, не отрывая взгляд от экрана компьютера и Сехун кусает нижнюю губу, сонно раздумывая над новой информацией, — Ты был прав, когда говорил о старых членах клана. Некоторые из них, кажется, и правда больше не на нашей стороне.

Чунмён только тихо вздыхает, не комментируя его слова, его глаза бегают по строчкам с информацией и Сехун опускает голову на предплечье, бездумно бродя взглядом по кабинету.

— Что теперь с ними будет?

— Я избавлюсь от них.

Сехун тут же поднимает голову, они с Чунмёном смотрят друг на друга внимательно и долго, Сехун понимает, что означают эти слова, но всё равно чувствует, как его пробирает холодок осознания.

Он понимал, как от них собираются избавиться.

Он не задает вопросов, продолжает сидеть на софе, прикрыв глаза до тех пор, пока Чунмён не решает закончить, встает изо стола и, взяв его за руку, ведёт в свою комнату.

Чунмён осыпает его медленными поцелуями, оглаживает скулы кончиками пальцев, расстёгивает пуговицы на рубашке. Он аккуратно стягивает её, оставляя Сехуна полуобнажённым, но тот больше не стесняется. В первый раз ему было страшно, он нескладный, слишком высокий и худой, себя Сехун показывать боялся. Теперь, после ежедневных тренировок, он чувствовал себя увереннее, а еще знал – Чунмёну всё нравилось.

Он просыпается почти к обеду, приоткрывает глаза, натыкаясь на пустое место рядом, тянется, раскладываясь звездой на всю кровать и тихо стонет, не желая вставать. Через силу встаёт, приводит себя в порядок и спускается вниз. Чонин сидит на кухне с чашкой кофе.

— Ты стал таким ужасным, — корчит он грустную мину, когда видит младшего, и Сехун неловко усмехается, подходя к кофемашине.

— Хён, как ты можешь так говорить?

— Мне скучно, — Чонин отставляет чашку и дует губы, — Если раньше я мог застать тебя хотя бы вечером, то теперь мой брат полностью лишил меня этой возможности. Мне одиноко!

— Найди себе девушку... Или парня, — Сехун берёт чашку аккуратно и несет её к столу, посмеиваясь над поморщившимся Чонином.

— Хён скорее сделает из меня принцессу в башне, чем даст кому-то одобрение.

— Тебе нужно его одобрение?

— Он глава клана, — пожимает плечами Чонин, — А еще он мой старший брат. Он обещал маме, что позаботиться обо мне и пока, вроде, удачно.

— На меня не нужно было ничье одобрение? – интересуется Сехун в воздух и отпивает немного. Чонин хмыкает.

— Даже если бы оно было ему нужно – ты часть клана. Никто не против. Кроме меня. Теперь я вновь провожу свои дни в одиночестве, — Сехун нежно улыбается хёну, потому что в такие моменты тот совсем не выглядел старшим, наоборот, казалось, именно Сехун был в ответе за Чонина, как и все остальные.

— Мы могли бы выбраться в город. Только скажи.

— Сегодня? – улыбается с надеждой Чонин, но улыбка тут же меркнет, когда Сехун качает головой:

— Мне нужно проверить новые камеры видеонаблюдения, — Сехун настаивал, а Чунмён согласился. Теперь в ближайшем радиусе лаборатории, дома и по дороге до особняка Кимов была установлена новейшая система видеонаблюдения. Сехуну так было спокойнее.

— Завтра?

— Договорились.

— Завтра, — подтверждает Чонин и угрожающе тычет в него указательным пальцем, — Ты обещал.

— Я обещал, — кивает Сехун и старший удовлетворенно кивает, позволяя продолжить завтрак.

Сехун проверяет систему и шифрует её, настраивает доступ охране и отдельный открывает себе на компьютер в лаборатории. Он сидит в темноте комнаты, переключая камеры и улыбается, когда на одной из них видит аджуму Ын, мило беседующую с доставщиком каких-то запчастей Чанёля, Чанёля, спящего на первом этаже дома в гостиной, натыкается на Чонина и немного наблюдает за ним. Хён любил открыть вход в гараж в дневное время, когда тот был пустым. Обычно он включал музыку и разминался, иногда это были отточенные боевые приёмы или асаны для медитации, а иногда Сехун видел, как Чонин танцует. Что-то, больше похожее на современные танцы, Чонин как-то говорил, что это научило его пластичности и помогает сконцентрироваться и выплеснуть ненужную энергию. Не то, чтобы Сехун что-то понимал, просто вынужден был признать, что это красиво.

В этот раз Чонин тоже танцевал, иногда замирал в странных позах, словно концентрировал энергию и сосредотачивался. Хён говорил, что не очень любит, когда за ним подглядывают, поэтому Сехун не многое видел, так что и в этот раз он просто переключает камеру, не желая вмешиваться в чужое личное пространство.

Они выбираются в город на следующий день. Гуляют вдвоем по центру, заходят в пару магазинов, потому что Чонин смотрит щенячьими глазами, обедают в каком-то неприметном кафе, доходят до реки Хан. Сехун давно не проводил с Чонином столько времени и мысленно признал, что действительно скучал.

Они располагаются недалеко от дорожки на траве, Чонин падает прямо на землю, не заботясь о пальто и, прикрыв глаза, подставляет лицо солнышку, хотя, не то, чтобы оно грело в такую погоду. Сехун присаживается рядом и расслабляется, смотря вдаль, на небольшую водную рябь.

— Они собираются ограбить банк, — выдает Чонин совершенно внезапно и Сехун удивлённо смотрит на профиль хёна.

— Чунмён?

— Что? Нет. Члены клана. Они собираются ограбить банк, в котором лежат наши деньги и драгоценности. Случайно услышал разговор брата с Чондэ. Кто-то из его знакомых сообщил о том, что некоторые члены клана выкупили через посредников баллончики армейского производства. Газовые бомбы, а ещё оружие. Вероятно, они к чему-то готовятся. Клан Банов.

Сехун вздрагивает.

— И как... они собираются это сделать? — младший думает немного, а затем выдает, словно напоминает о себе, — Я тоже могу ограбить банк.

Чонин улыбается.

— Мы храним деньги и документы в ячейках и на счетах нескольких федеральных банков, но основной незаконный процент средств в одном. Они не ведут журнал посетителей, ни видео, ни обычной записи.

— Но ведь для входа туда требуется... Ключ, я не знаю?

— Биометрическая идентификация по отпечатку пальца производится анонимно, вскрыть ячейку может только её владелец. И их политика конфиденциальности аналогична политике банков на Каймановых островах. Они принадлежат частному лицу, поэтому не обязаны подчиняться требованиям федеральных агентств.

— Каймановы острова – знаменитый оффшор, — задумчиво тянет Сехун, рассматривая идущую мимо мать с дочкой, — Умно.

— Моя идея, — самодовольно улыбается Чонин и пожимает плечами, — Хён давно копает на стариков, он ведь просил тебя найти что-нибудь на них? – Сехун кивает, — Чондэ—хён тоже давно следит за некоторыми. Они хотят провернуть всё в нашу пользу избавиться от большинства членов клана. Просто так убить их не получится, мы не занимаемся бесчинством. Кланы должны знать об их предательстве и о том, как Баны ведут дела.

Сехун думает немного, смотрит вперед, вспоминает коллекторов и темную комнату без мебели, боль в ноге. Всё казалось таким давно забытым, словно из прошлой жизни.

— Почему ты мне об этом говоришь? Чунмён-хён не рассказывал мне об этом.

— Потому что он слишком печётся и не использует все свои ресурсы, — фыркает Чонин, — Не хочет подвергать тебя опасности и даёт задания для школьников, забывая, что ты – хакер в международном розыске, — Сехун вздрагивает от слов Чонина, в таком повседневном разговоре они кажутся чем-то сюрреалистичным и задевают, — Банк тебе, конечно, взламывать не надо, но ты же можешь чуточку пошаманить, да? Вчера хён сказал, что даст тебе задание, и чтобы я не лез, — Чонин закатывает глаза, показывая, что полностью проигнорировал приказ старшего брата.

Сехуна уже не остановить, он начинает думать о том, чтобы всё-таки залезть внутрь клана Банов, его раздражает всё это, раз они играют нечестно, то можно ответить им тем же, разве нет?

Чонин хлопает его по коленке и меняет тему, считая разговор законченным. Сехун мало реагирует, только мычит согласно, когда нужно, позволяя Чонину болтать.

Они едут обратно, но Сехун не заходит в дом, сразу же обходит его и спешит в сторону лаборатории. Заходит внутрь и почти доходит до гардеробной, как резко тормозит, видя на кухне Чанёля. Тот радостно улыбается и машет рукой, отрываясь от рамёна.

— Ночуешь здесь? — Чанёль вытирает капли с подбородка краем толстовки и тянется за очередной порцией. Сехун отрицательно качает головой:

— Хён, могу я спросить? — Чанёль делает вид, что весь во внимании и Сехун немного раздумывает, — Я знаю, что ты получаешь некоторые запрещённые химикаты. Ты можешь свести меня с этими людьми?

Чанёль перестаёт жевать на секунду, выпрямляется, сглатывая и морщась от горячей еды.

— Зачем тебе?

— Думаю, что клан Банов тоже является их клиентом и, если поговорить, я смогу найти некоторые контакты, чтобы помочь хёну.

— Баны – это не те люди, с кем нам нужно связываться. И даже если я скажу тебе у кого я что приобретаю, то это не сильно тебе поможет в твоём деле. Они всего лишь посредники.

— Я хочу помочь Чунмёну-хёну, — Сехун хмурится и смотрит умоляюще, — Я буду в безопасности, всё будет строго анонимно, так что твои... Приятели могут не волноваться.

Чанёль раздумывает немного.

— Что ты вообще хочешь сделать?

— Я сам ещё не уверен, но мне сначала нужно найти хоть кого-то.

Чанёль не выглядит впечатлённым его словами, но вздыхает:

— Есть один парень. Минсок-хён свёл меня с ним, он продаёт некоторые детали для бомб и технику по мелочи. Думаю, Баны тоже являются его покупателями. Как-то раз я натыкался на их человека в его магазине, — Сехун начинает широко улыбаться:

— Спасибо, хён, — Чанель пожимает плечами и возвращается к еде, не выглядя больше таким уж радостным. Сехун на секунду замирает, — Можешь не говорить Чунмёну об этом, пока я не встречусь с ним?

Чанёль бросает на него хмурый взгляд, но кивает:

— Только если ты скажешь Чондэ-хёну. Или возьмешь с собой охрану. Я беспокоюсь за тебя, — Сехун тут же кивает, понимая глубоко внутри, что лжет. Не знает, понимает ли это хён и мысленно перед ним извиняется. 

Чанёль присылает ему нужные контакты на следующий день, Сехун смотрит на него поверх телефона и благодарно кивает, выглядя радостным. Чанёль его радости не разделяет, закрывается в своей лаборатории, словно мантру шепча себе под нос _он меня убьёт, хён меня убьёт, я покойник_ , заставляя Чондэ недоуменно на него оглядываться. Сехун лишь пожимает плечами, говоря, что ничего не знает.

Сехун вырывает свободный день, когда Чунмён на работе, а в лаборатории его не хватятся и вызывает такси. Едет в город, на границу Итэвона, удивляясь, как незаконный оборот мафиозных группировок может соседствовать с военной базой.

Магазинчик антиквариата ничем не примечателен, однако мужчина за кассой – с гладко уложенными волосами, в расстёгнутой рубашке и золотыми часами явно должен настораживать, не слишком похож на продавца антиквариата.

Сехуна не признают, грубят, пытаясь прогнать, пока он не произносит волшебную фамилию Кимов, глаза у мужчины сразу же большие, бисеринки пота выступают на лбу, и он запинается и любезно улыбается, представляя Сехуну широкий выбор своих услуг.

Сехун отказывается от всех, только просит – адрес клана Банов, говорит, что у него перед ними должок и невинно улыбается. Он даже не просит контакты, знает, что о нём сообщат, едва он уйдёт за порог. Так и происходит, удовлетворённо кивает он, просматривая на ноутбуке список исходящих звонков продавца часом позже.

Он решает дать ситуации пару дней, а ещё ему нужно придумать план – не может же он просто сунуться в логово врага – а они определённо ими были – без какого-либо представления о своих действиях. Так что он возвращается, вылезает из такси у дома и глубоко вздыхает, замечая на подъездной дорожке машину Чунмёна.

Он заходит внутрь, стаскивая грязные кроссовки в коридоре, бросает рюкзак на тумбочку и медленно поднимается наверх, не обнаружив никого на первом этаже. Сехун почти заходит в кабинет Кима, но останавливается, услышав, что Чунмён с кем-то разговаривает. Он оглядывается, не замечая в коридоре привычной охраны – Чунмён всех отпустил. Сехун склоняется ближе к дереву, но ответов не слышит – вероятно разговор велся по телефону.

— ...Передайте пожалуйста прокурору, что я буду ждать его в «Аори», семь тридцать вечера. Благодарю. Всего доброго.

Сехун хмурится в непонимании – прокурор? — отстраняется от двери и, глубоко вздохнув, стучит в дверь и заходит внутрь. Чунмён отворачивается от окна и слегка улыбается, видя Сехуна:

— Привет. Что-то случилось?

Сехун быстро придумывает причину.

— Нет, я хотел спросить, что ты хочешь на ужин. Аджума Ын с утра отпросилась к дочери на весь день, и я думал о доставке.

— Закажи для себя, — Чунмён берёт пиджак с кресла и надевает его, — У меня запланирована ещё одна встреча по работе, так что буду поздно.

— О, — выдает Сехун, а затем кивает, — Тогда сегодня я переночую в лаборатории. Есть парочка дел.

Чунмён кивает, проходя мимо, останавливается, целуя в подставленные губы, и слегка улыбается:

— Хорошо. Не скучай, — Сехун вяло кивает, засунув руки в карманы худи, и ждёт, когда Чунмён спустится. Прикрыв дверь в кабинет, он идёт в комнату за мобильником, переодевается в более презентабельную одежду, наблюдая, как машина с Ёнмином и Чунмёном отъезжает от дома, а затем вызывает такси, вздыхая о том, что снова придётся ехать в город. Он предусмотрительно берёт жучок и пачку денег из сейфа – никто их не хватится, а ему может пригодится – и оказывается прав.

Он отслеживает мобильник Чунмёна, направляющийся в сторону Каннама и называет водителю первый выданный интернетом адрес ресторана в районе. Когда он заходит внутрь администратор мило ему улыбается и спрашивает забронировано ли для него. Сехун очаровательно улыбается и говорит, что нет, но он _очень_ хочет уединиться, достаёт бумажник и слегка маячит перед девушкой деньгами. Та замечает всё – дорогой костюм, милое личико, разумеется, пачку денег – с чуть расширенными глазами просит немного подождать, открывает на своём мониторе брони комнат и Сехун незаметно косит глаза, пытается запомнить схему ресторана.

Девушка провожает его по коридору до комнаты, Сехун идёт медленно, смотрит на обувь перед входом в каждую комнату и что-то внутри ёкает, когда он замечает знакомые лакированные туфли – их он спутать ни с какими другими не мог, видел всего пару часов назад. Сехун подмечает, что комнаты с обеих сторон от двери пустуют, а девушка останавливается ещё через две и открывает перед ним перегородку. Сехун очаровательно улыбается, стянув ботинки, заходит внутрь, усаживается перед столиком и оглядывается, расстегивая пуговицу на пиджаке, пока администратор открывает окно.

Через минуту в комнату заходит официантка, предлагает меню, Сехун, пытаясь не привлекать внимание, заказывает две бутылки соджу сразу и первое мясное блюдо, которое видит в меню. Когда девушка уходит, он поглядывает на часы, до встречи оставалось около двадцати минут. Когда официантка вновь приходит с соджу, Сехун, пытаясь выглядеть очаровательно, спрашивает:

— Вы не подскажете, где здесь туалет?

— Ох, вам нужно пройти по коридору обратно до стойки администратора, не доходя до неё будет отдельный поворот справа.

— Если мясо принесут, пока меня не будет, вы оставите его закрытым, да? — официантка утвердительно кивает и Сехун склоняется, — Благодарю.

Когда дама уходит, Сехун сидит еще минуты три возле двери, открывает одну из бутылок, наполняет рюмку до краев, а затем поморщившись, аккуратно выливает половину оставшейся жидкости в окно, предварительно выглянув внутрь. Решив, что это сойдет за идеальное алиби, он осторожно приоткрывает встроенную перегородку и выглядывает наружу. В коридоре никого нет, он хватает ботинки в руки и крадется по кафелю вдоль коридора, обратно к комнате, где должен был сидеть Чунмён.

Сехун заходит в пустую комнату, прикрывает дверь и ставит ботинки в угол комнаты, а затем спешит к окну. Их всегда открывают для гостей – для него сделали то же самое, в пустой же комнате окно было прикрыто, так что он надеется, что Чунмён его не закрыл у себя. 

Сехун открывает окно и выглядывает на улицу – красивый вид на вечерний Сеул. Он склоняется, чуть не выпадая из окна, когда тянется к соседней створке, устанавливает жучок на край оконной рамы и затем, удачно совпадая с завывающим ветром, аккуратно толкает раму внутрь. Потом разберётся, как будет доставать его обратно.

Сехун берёт ботинки в руки и собирается выйти, но слышит шаги по коридору и замирает в ожидании. Кажется ему принесли еду, он всеми силами прислушивается к шагам – вот официантка закрывает дверь и уходит обратно по коридору. Сехун ждёт некоторое время перед тем, как вылезти наружу и, тихо прикрыв дверь, бросится в сторону своей комнаты, кое-как поставив ботинки перед дверью.

Он надевает один наушник и решает, что можно и поесть, он ведь действительно голодный, поэтому берёт чашку с рисом и принимается пробовать.

Очевидно, он всё-таки оказался подозрительным, потому что через несколько минут в дверь стучатся и внутрь заглядывает официантка. Сехун тут же берёт в руку рюмку соджу и, запрокинув голову, вливает жидкость в себя.

— Господин... Ох. С вами все хорошо? — Сехун пытается не морщится, оборачивается на девушку и улыбается через силу.

— Да. Можно мне ещё бутылочку? Думаю, двух мало, — гори оно всё синим пламенем, Сехун _ненавидел_ алкоголь. Официантка, выглядя облегченной, кивает и вновь исчезает, Сехун тут же морщится, хватаясь за горло и тихо стонет. Он думает, что дверь снова открылась и поворачивается, чтобы поблагодарить, однако никого нет. Только тогда он понимает, что это звуки в наушнике – Чунмён больше не один. Очевидно, его гости пришли.

— Прокурор Квон, рад вас видеть, — слышится голос Чунмёна, какой-то слишком повседневный и лёгкий, но Сехун слишком хорошо его знал и чувствовал настороженность.

— Господин Ким, взаимно. Давно о вас ничего не было слышно, — Сехун вздрагивает, голос у прокурора какой-то слишком резкий и глухой, ощущение, будто он говорит в нос. Сехуну его интонации совсем не нравятся – радости и уважения, о которых он говорит, там точно нет.

— Присаживайтесь.

Слышится шуршание, которое прерывается, Сехун очаровательно улыбается вошедшей официантке, принимает еще одну бутылку, стараясь не морщится, ждёт, когда она выйдет и снова опускает голову, пытаясь сосредоточиться на разговоре.

— Заместитель генерального прокурора просил передать, что последний благотворительный вечер без вас, господин Ким, прошёл слишком _посредственно_. Так что он надеется, что может увидеть вас в ближайшее время, — Сехун хмурится, этот прокурор ему точно не нравится. Слишком много поддельной любезности в его нарочито равнодушном голосе.

— Передайте заместителю генерального прокурора, что я очень ценю его слова и обязательно появлюсь на следующем вечере. Были дела. Угощайтесь. Прошу прощения, прибыл раньше и сделал заказ на свой вкус.

Тишина длится недолго. Прокурор Квон вскоре вновь подаёт голос, как раз, когда Сехун сует в рот лист, напичканный мясом и приправами, так что чуть не давится от неожиданности:

— Зачем же вам захотелось встретиться со мной, господин Ким? Решили покаяться?

Чунмён тихо смеётся, принимая шутку, а затем отвечает:

— Если бы мне было в чём покаяться, я бы определенно пришел помолиться в церковь, но спасибо за заботу, прокурор Квон. Кстати, как давно вы прокурор?

— Это имеет отношение к нашей встрече? — Сехун закатывает глаза. Какой вредный тип.

— Слышал от заместителя генерального прокурора, что вы самый молодой прокурор, который когда-либо работал в генеральной прокуратуре Сеула. А также, что вы подаёте блестящие надежды.

— Что ж… Мне приятно, что заместитель генерального прокурора ценит мои стремления.

— Он очень многого ждёт от вас, прокурор Квон. Все мы ждём, — голос Чунмёна нарочито равнодушный, но любезный, Сехун тоже слышит в словах двойной подтекст. Спустя несколько секунд прокурор спрашивает:

— Мне приятно такое внимание к своей незначительной персоне. И чего же от меня ждут, господин Ким?

Чунмён легко смеётся.

— Прокурор Квон, вы скромны. За первый год работы в прокуратуре вы раскрыли крупнейшие махинации страховых компаний по выплатам гражданам. Вы – герой в глазах простого народа. Позвольте поинтересоваться, была ли это удача или… Четко спланированные действия?

— Думаю, всего понемногу, — в голосе прокурора любезная улыбка и Сехун хмурится. Несмотря на уже услышанную информацию, он всё ещё понятия не имел с кем говорит Чунмён. Вскоре Ким решил перейти к делу.

— Думаю, вы – тот, за кем наблюдает очень много людей, прокурор Квон... И мы в том числе. Я восхищён вашим рвением к справедливости и уверен, что ещё одно громкое дело поможет вашей карьере взлететь до небес.

— Думаю, пока громких дел не планируется, обычная рутина, — прокурор, кажется, прерывается на еду, а затем продолжает, — Или вы, господин Ким, намекаете, что вскоре нас ожидает большой улов?

— Как посмотреть, прокурор... Обвинение в махинациях на фондовом рынке считается? – Чунмён цокает, — Или, вероятно, лучше поговорить об инсайдерских сделках на акции? Интересные темы для разговора?

Сехун пораженно молчит, пытаясь понять к чему ведёт Чунмён и о каких махинациях говорит. Прокурор Квон тоже молчит какое-то время, вероятно, решая какую линию поведения выбрать. Сехун нервно дёргается и суёт в рот кусок мяса, чтобы занять себя в наступившей тишине.

— Стоит ли мне спросить на кого вы намекаете, господин Ким? Говорите о себе?

Чунмён резко смеётся, буквально хохочет и Сехун закатывает глаза с подобной глупости. Как будто они могли попасться на таком.

— А вы шутник, прокурор, я ценю это. К сожалению, до меня дошли слухи, что наши старые друзья ведут... Нечестную игру. Я глубоко уважаю господина Бана, он был для меня как второй отец, – безупречно лжёт Чунмён и Сехун хмыкает, — Но я, как добропорядочный гражданин и честный бизнесмен, не могу молчать об этом.

Сехун снова хмыкает. Прокурор Квон снисходительно спрашивает:

— Господин Бан? Да он просто Уоррен Баффетт Южной Кореи, не правда ли? — прокурор усмехается, — Вы ведь понимаете, что у меня нет правовых оснований для начала расследования и я не могу принимать от кого бы то ни было помощи, это будет считаться ненадлежащим доказательством и не сможет быть использовано против них.

— Конечно, я понимаю, поверьте. Всего лишь даю вам толчок в нужную сторону, прокурор Квон. Отчего-то вы мне нравитесь, — теперь смеялся уже прокурор. Сехун ждёт, когда кто-нибудь из них заговорит, но морщится, когда створка окна скрипит и колышется из-за ветра. Ещё спустя несколько секунд он слышит звуки уже другого типа, похожее на шуршание бумажного пакета, кажется, будто Чунмён передает что-то прокурору.

— Мне грустно, что я ничем не могу помочь вам в этом, — говорит Чунмён сразу же и Сехун понимает, что что-то не так. Что же он мог отдать прокурору? Вероятно, те сведения, что он собирал всё это время? А может быть, нашёл что-то сам?

— Я всегда ценю содействие правосудию, — говорит молодой прокурор серьёзно и Сехун тихо выдыхает, откидываясь назад к стене. Всё начало приобретать слишком серьёзный оборот.

Ни Чунмён, ни прокурор Квон больше ничего не говорят, трапезничают, а затем обмениваются любезностями, прокурор ещё раз, будто скрепя зубами, вежливо напоминает о приглашении на следующий благотворительный вечер фонда помощи. Затем извиняется за столь ранний уход и прощается. Сехун сидит в тишине, слушая шуршание в наушнике, когда Чунмён остаётся один, Ким вздыхает, доедает в абсолютной тишине и Сехун позволяет себе ненадолго погрузится в себя тоже. Глухой стук оповещает, что Чунмён покинул комнату и тогда Сехун встаёт. Выливает соджу из бутылок в окно, наводит на столе беспорядок, выжидает ещё немного, а затем крадётся в комнату, где оставил жучок. Ему повезло, облегченно думает он, доставая до рамы кончиками пальцев и отлепляя небольшой мигающий красным прибор. Он возвращается, вызывает официантку и пытается выглядеть сонным, прикрыв глаза и опустив голову. Машет девушке пальцами, прося счёт, и сразу же достаёт щедрую сумму с чаевыми, надеясь, что это немного облегчит его совесть.

Он идёт по коридору на выход медленно и слегка пошатывается, будучи уверенным, что актёр из него чертовски плохой. Администратор любезно сообщает, что вызвали такси и Сехун благодарно улыбается с прищуренными глазами, достаёт бумажник и суёт девушке ещё несколько купюр с королем Седжоном, надеясь, что это поможет ему выглядеть ничем не запоминающимся для её памяти. Администратор благодарно склоняется, но Сехун видит, как она тут же прячет купюры у себя в кармане. Едва улыбается – вероятно, сработало.

Только когда такси трогается, Сехун широко раскрывает глаза и морщится. Он чувствует себя жутко уставшим после дневных разъездов по Сеулу, а выпитое соджу до сих пор неприятно оседало на языке. 

Он рассматривает ночной город в темноте, просит таксиста остановиться у поворота, не хотелось ему попадаться на собственные камеры наблюдения. Когда такси отъезжает он пешком идёт в сторону дома и через пару миль поворачивает на восток, в лес, до лаборатории.

В доме тихо и темно, крадясь, Сехун слышит сопение Чанёля с дивана в гостиной и старается бесшумно дойти до гардеробной. В лаборатории тоже тишина, лишь легкое гудение кварцевой лампы из комнаты Кёнсу и фиолетовый свет ночных светильников с кухни. Сехун достаёт бутылку воды из холодильника и идёт в свою комнату, включает свет, а затем мониторы – все разом начинают светится, выводя на экран информацию.

Сехун снимает пиджак, избавляется от рубашки и стаскивает штаны, меняя одежду на более удобную, лежащую ворохом в самом углу на тумбочке за диваном. Устраиваясь перед компьютерами, Сехун отключает блокировку, а затем останавливается, задумываясь.

Клан Банов был замешан в махинациях и сейчас Чунмён сдал их прокуратуре, Сехун это понял. Он не имел понятия откуда у Чунмёна эта информация и что в ней конкретно содержалось, но это было определённо нечто ценное, раз молодой прокурор, будучи тем еще снобом, молча принял от Чунмёна данные.

Сехун секунду раздумывает над своей дневной встречей с продавцом в магазине антиквариата и тут же открывает картотеку полиции, заходит в чужую учётную запись и открывает камеры видеонаблюдения рядом с домом клана Банов. Он медленно рассматривает расположение дома, раздумывая – он должен выполнить свой долг и привести план в действие. Ему нужно попасть внутрь.

Он даст им (и себе) несколько дней на подготовку и направится туда. Он должен.

Сехун кивает сам себе, принимая решение, и переключается на камеры слежения рядом с их домом, открывает программные окна и вбивает коды. Он должен подготовить всё.

Он просыпается, когда часы показывают к двенадцати, выходит из комнаты, замечает спину Чанёля, читающего у себя в комнате книжку. Поднимается на поверхность и видит Чондэ на кухне, тот жарит мясо, слегка качая головой. Сехун прокашливается, здороваясь, а Чондэ вздрагивает от удивления, улыбается и приветствует в ответ. Сехун скрывается в ванной, приводит себя в порядок, а затем возвращается на кухню, где Чондэ как раз наливает кофе в его кружку.

— Не знал, что ты ночевал здесь, — Чондэ ставит стакан перед ним и Сехун благодарно кивает, подбирая ноги под себя.

— Поздно пришёл, нужно было доделать некоторые вещи.

Чондэ больше ничего не спрашивает, продолжая готовить обед, Сехун думает немного, а затем тянется к карману худи и достает кейлоггер, крутит его в руках и зовёт хёна. Когда Чондэ оборачивается, Сехун протягивает ему руку и Чондэ забирает предмет из рук, рассматривая его с разных сторон.

— Это… Флешка?

— Своего рода, да. Я хочу попросить тебя об одолжении, — Сехун ободряюще улыбается, — Держать её при себе. И вставить в мой компьютер, когда я попрошу.

— Что она делает? — Чондэ выглядит подозрительным и Сехун пожимает плечами:

— Я слегка модифицировал её. Она записывает все действия, которые я ввожу в систему, пока она работает, а затем воспроизводит их. Я не могу открывать себе полный доступ к нашей системе с непроверенных источников, так что записал некоторые свои коды на неё, чтобы при вводе получать информацию, находясь в другом месте. Это полезно и безопасно для нас, — Сехун невинно улыбается и прячет своё лицо за кружкой, а Чондэ немного думает и кивает, выглядя убеждённым его словами. Прекрасно, Сехуну даже врать не пришлось. Просто лишь немного недоговорить.

Он быстро допивает кофе и отправляется в дом Кимов. Если он собирается следовать своему плану, то ему нужно провести с ними как можно больше времени.

Чунмёна нет ни в комнате, ни в кабинете, но Сехун обнаруживает вазу с жёлтыми хризантемами прямо посреди его рабочего стола. Сехун находит Чонина на улице, проходит мимо цветочной ограды и выходит с внутренней стороны на подъездную дорожку, огибающую дом и ведущую к открытому гаражу. Чонин весь взмокший, скользит с гимнастического коврика и вытирает пот напульсником, поворачиваясь в его сторону. Едва увидев Сехуна, он расплывается в улыбке:

— Ты вернулся, — Сехун кивает, проходит внутрь гаража и садится на небольшую тумбочку с инструментами для садоводства.

— Ночевал в лаборатории.

— Хён сказал, — Чонин морщится, накидывая полотенце на шею, — Проверял своё драгоценное CCTV?

Сехун смеётся и кивает:

— Примерно, — а затем оглядывается, — Ты занят?

— Не сильно, а что?

— Я хотел провести время с тобой, поэтому вернулся, — глаза Чонина расширяются от удивления, он тычет пальцем в себя и недоверчиво переспрашивает:

— Со мной? – Сехун смеётся и кивает, заставляя хёна светиться от удовольствия, — О, малыш Сехуни, я так польщен. Можем мы поехать в город? Погуляем на Хондэ, зайдем в какое-нибудь кафе.

— Почему бы и нет, — Сехун улыбается, легко соглашаясь, хотя в город ехать не очень хотелось, проведя практически весь вчерашний день там, но отказывать Чонину он не хотел тоже.

Чонин просит час и почти рысью бросается в дом. Сехун успевает съесть яблоко и расположиться полулёжа на диване, переключая каналы, когда Чонин спускается в шелковой черной рубашке с белыми рисунками роз и костюме. Сехун закатывает глаза – как всегда, ничего неожиданного от хёна и его выбора, – и они отправляются в город. По дороге Сехун спрашивает:

— Что за цветы у хёна в кабинете?

— Желтые хризантемы, — улыбается Чонин уголком губ и понижает голос, — Это весточка.

— От кого?

Чонин закатывает глаза и вздыхает:

—От Триады.

— Подожди, — Сехун резко выпрямляется на сидении и смотрит на смеющегося хёна с удивлением, — И что… Что это значит?

— Ты не знаешь, что означают хризантемы для китайцев, да? — вздыхает Чонин снисходительно и Сехун качает головой. Такие знания ему в жизни обычно не пригождались, чтобы знать о них.

С другой стороны, был Чонин. Его могли считать простачком, ведущим разгульный образ жизни – это был плюс для него, его не брали в расчёт, но на самом деле Чонин превосходно разбирался в истории Востока, Сехун бы не поверил в это в начале знакомства, когда Чонин тоже казался ему легким на подъем парнем. Об образовании, которое Чонин получал, он предпочитал не распространяться.

— Страна Восходящего солнца, хризантема для них – символ государства. Много столетий она была изображена на императорской печати и государственном гербе. До сих пор перед этим цветком сохранилось благоговение. Триада любит использовать их, как свои весточки, вкладывая в цветы послания. Несколько недель назад мы получили первый букет белых хризантем, они означают величие, честность и искренность, преданность. Хёну пришлось многое сделать чтобы получить их, — Сехун смутно вспоминает в кабинете Чунмёна вазу белых хризантем и кивает, призывая продолжить, — Вчера вечером тебя не было. Доставка привезла нам эти желтые хризантемы. Тоже от Триады.

— И что означают жёлтые? — интересуется Сехун задумчиво, соотнося значение цветов и их умысел. У Чунмёна получилось. Триада согласилась на союз?

— Жёлтые хризантемы – символ долголетия и богатства. В Древнем Китае, желтые хризантемы могла позволить себе только императорская семья. Традиционно, это символ власти, мудрости и величия. Сохранение дружеских отношений. Триада признаёт власть Чунмёна на этой территории и выказывает уважение. 

— Так они согласны на союз?

— Я не знаю, Триада ведь никогда не заключала союз с корейскими кланами. Мы не знаем, как они выражают своё согласие и тем более, как поступит их новый глава. Но то, что мы уже получили эти два букета говорят о многом, — под конец голос Чонина перерастает в шепот, он смотрит на Сехуна ничего не выражающим взглядом и пожимает плечами, — Нам остаётся только ждать.

Сехун делает себе мысленную пометку мониторить прибывающих в Южную Корею граждан из страны Восходящего солнца в ближайшее время на всякий случай.

Машина подъезжает к Хондэ, Чонин оставляет указания водителю забрать их через несколько часов тащит Сехуна гулять. Чонин спрашивает, чем Сехун хочет заняться, но младший лишь разводит руками и говорит, что всем угодно и Чонин радостно тащит его в сторону уличных музыкантов.

Они гуляют по улицам, сидят в кафе и заходят в магазины, в какой-то момент Чонин поворачивает к парку и вскоре они медленно прогуливаются по небольшой узкой дорожке, хён подмигивает глазеющим на него девушкам, а Сехун только закатывает глаза на его ребячество.

Они решают возвращаться только когда телефон Чонина вибрирует, и он ехидно замечает, что Чунмён потерял их. Он звонит водителю, объясняя, где они находятся, и они медленно бредут на выход, продолжая разговаривать обо всём.

С Чонином Сехуну легко. В нём сочетается юношеская непосредственность и внимание к деталям. Сехун слушает о том, как он говорит о Чунмёне и Минсоке, совсем не как младший брат, подмечает в своих историях вещи, которые от него пытались скрыть, но не осуждает никого за это – понимает, что о нём волнуются, пусть даже это и раздражает немного. Чонин всегда видел суть и знал, что нужно сказать или сделать, Минсок часто ворчал, что он весь в мать и Сехун задумывается о том, какой была на самом деле миссис Ким, раз у неё выросли такие совершенно непохожие друг на друга дети, объединенные одним – верностью семье.

Сехун думает понимает ли Чонин, что делает сейчас младший, но откидывает в сторону эти мысли, решая подумать над этим позже.

Они ждут на остановке, когда автомобиль подъедет, Чонин склоняется перед маленькой девочкой, стоящей рядом с мамой и они мило разговаривают о том какой у Чонина красивый платок в пиджаке, с розами по краю каймы. Мама девочки улыбается тепло, а Сехун неловко и когда машина подъезжает он окликает хёна, призывая поторопиться.

Чунмён распахивает объятия, вероятно, решая игнорировать присутствие Чонина, и Сехун спешит обнять его, слегка улыбаясь, когда слышит ворчание Чонина о том, почему его никто не обнимает. Чунмён закатывает глаза, когда отстраняется и медленно целует подставленные губы, смакует вкус, а затем вздыхает, проводя рукой по чужой скуле, выражая общую идею – он очень соскучился.

Сехун понимает без слов, слегка кивает, как бы говоря, что тоже скучал, и всё-таки отстраняется – то ли ради душевного спокойствия Чонина, то ли решив, что это будет выглядеть странно. Вместо этого он летит на Чонина с криками об объятиях и Чонин смеётся, когда его держат в кольце рук и шатают из стороны в сторону, покачиваясь.

— Я не об этом, идиот, — говорит Чонин, пытаясь отцепить от себя младшего.

Они ужинают и Сехун медленно жуёт, наслаждаясь обстановкой. Пак Юра вещает о Саммите Евросоюза, наводнениях в Бразилии и повышенных налогах по Южной Корее, Чонин тычется в телефон, медленно жуя свою порцию риса, а Чунмён уделяет время кусочкам курицы. Сехун прикрывает глаза, думая о том, что было бы неплохо остаться вот так – нет Банов с их гнусными планами, нет предателей в клане и вообще всего вчерашнего дня с прокурорами, нелегальными продавцами и интригами.

Сехун не против бы иметь другую жизнь, ту, в которой он не числится в базах киберпреступников, где Чунмён не связан с мафией, но всё так же верит в Сехуна, любит его также, а может и сильнее, не заботясь о последствиях и опасностях ежедневно. Они бы ездили в путешествия по разным странам и были бы вместе, как и сейчас, отдаваясь друг другу за закрытыми дверьми, не пуская никого в этот мир. Там Чонин был бы обязательно, как его хён, вместе с Чанёлем, Чондэ и Кёнсу – Сехун слишком любил их и привязался – они заменили ему дом, который старик не смог дать ему за девятнадцать лет.

В какой-то момент становится до ироничного грустно – он собирался заставить этих людей ненавидеть его, пытаясь защитить. Мог ли он один сделать это, помочь целому клану?

Что ж, он должен постараться, в конце концов.

Сехун наслаждается этой вечерней безмятежностью, а после ужина поднимается с Чунмёном наверх, Ким хочет повернуть к кабинету ненадолго, но Сехун не позволяет – пусть любуется на свои цветочки потом, позже, сейчас Сехун слишком сильно нуждался в нём, пусть Чунмён ничего об этом и не подозревал.

Он настойчиво тянет Чунмёна к его комнате и тот не сопротивляется, молча следует за ним, плотно закрывает дверь и продолжает идти, ведомый чужой рукой.

Сехун снимает с него ежедневный костюм, идеальный с иголочки, развязывает галстук и тоже откладывает его куда-то, кажется, всё-таки на пол. Медленно укладывает Чунмёна на кровать, избавляется от своей одежды и замерев на пару секунд – любуясь и позволяя любоваться им – опускается на кровать, рядом.

Чунмён любит всё контролировать, а Сехун любит подчиняться, но в этот раз всё так же и по-другому одновременно. Чунмён всё ещё держит контроль за собой, а Сехун действует с разрешения, пусть и молчаливого, он решает, что сделать и просит подчиниться, но абсолютно не контролирует ничего, разве что свои мысли и желание прижаться ближе и попросить облегчить ношу на сердце.

Вместо этого Сехун целует каждый миллиметр свободной кожи, просит перевернуться на живот и под удивлённый взгляд Кима улыбается слегка коварно, но нервно.

Кожа у Чунмёна теплая и гладкая, тяжело не касаться её постоянно, тяжелее перестать целовать, подбираясь всё ниже к ягодицам и нервно дёргаясь от волнения.

Сехун совершенно не боялся того факта, что за его голову, вероятно, повоевали бы разведывательные службы стран Азии, что его считают наглым и опасным, но выдающимся киберпреступником этого десятилетия, ничего из этого отчего-то ни в какое сравнение не шло с Чунмёном, лежащим перед ним, таким открытым и позволяющим. Факт того, что Чунмён, расчётливый и прагматичный, несущий ответственность за несколько десятков или сотен человек, миллиарды вон и свой статус, был тем, кто будет так открываться, так податливо приподнимать бёдра, ёрзать и глухо стонать в подушку, прося о большем, прося Сехуна поторапливаться, был невероятным.

Для Сехуна – Чунмён подобно подарку, высшему благу с небес и он благодарен всем, кто есть наверху и кому молятся народами за возможность быть здесь сейчас, с этим человеком, быть настолько близко и открыто.

Сехун выпрямляется, словно в трансе, слишком возбуждённый, переполненный щемящим чувством глупой любви, давно уже не подростковой, слишком поглощающей и обнадёживающей – вот он человек, которому ты доверяешь и который верит в тебя. Ты в безопасности.

Ты дома.

Чунмён поднимается на дрожащих руках и резко притягивает к себе его лицо, целует глубоко и влажно, Сехун почти чувствует, как его мышцы подрагивают, запускает пальцы в уже давно взлохмаченные волосы и отвечает на поцелуй, открывает рот, позволяя чужому языку приникнуть к нему. Сехун ведёт пальцами по чужим плечам и специально давит на кожу, царапает, оставляя свои метки в виде красных полос. Что бы не произошло это всегда будет принадлежать ему.

ххх

_**и я борюсь изо всех сил, чтобы пройти через всё это.** _

Сехун просыпается в десятом часу утра, Чунмёна нет и окна зашторены, чтобы не мешать ему. Сехун трёт глаза, думает немного, а затем направляется в ванную.

Он проводит день в комнате, закрывшись, видеть хёнов не хотелось, а Чонин его не искал, так что избегать никого не приходилось.

Он выжидает самое меньшее, что может – еще два дня. Проводит время с Кёнсу в лаборатории, смеётся вместе с Чондэ над Чанёлем, устраивается перед камерами, чтобы выключить системы и уйти. Он видит поворачивающую машину на их улицу – Чунмён возвращался с работы, видел Чонина, который сидел на своем гимнастическом коврике, скрестив ноги бабочкой. Сехун переключает камеры быстрым нажатием и немного тормозит на одной из них, открывающей вид не только на подъездную дорожку из гаража, но и на небольшую поляну за ней, перед лесом. Сехун щурится, пытаясь рассмотреть в темноте камеры чёрное пятно, но деревья от ветра постоянно колышутся и пятно размывается, а потом исчезает. Решая подумать над этим позже, Сехун ещё раз проверяет камеры – за Чунмёном закрывается дверь, Чонин встаёт с ковра, закрывает вход в гараж, направляясь в дом, очевидно, слыша брата, – и встаёт, собираясь на выход.

Ужин проходит в относительной тишине, Чонин рассказывает о том, что навещал Минсока, а также сообщает, что скоро приедет Бэкхён с гостями, с кем именно не уточнял. Чунмён тоже не в курсе о каких гостях идёт речь, но Чонин пожимает плечами – хён просил передать лишь это. После ужина Сехун проводит время с Чонином перед телевизором, они смотрят какую-то программу про императоров четырнадцатого века и Сехун почти засыпает, пока Чонин жадно поглощает информацию, а затем тычет младшего в бок:

— Иди к брату, хватит спать, — Сехун нежно улыбается хёну на это и спешит наверх, а Чонин закатывает глаза, бормоча про себя, — Какие жертвы.

Сехун находит Чунмёна в кабинете, слегка улыбается, приглашая того спать, и направляется в комнату. Он принимает душ, когда дверь щёлкает и Чунмён присоединяется к нему. Сехун позволяет чужим рукам взять губку и медленно растирать кожу на спине. Он чувствует, как пена смывается водой, а затем на кожу ложатся небольшие поцелуи. Чунмён не подразумевает ничего кроме заботы под этими поцелуями и Сехун это понимает, вероятно, младший выглядит слишком уставшим даже для простой прелюдии, поэтому Ким продолжает: наливает гель в руку и аккуратно массирует кожу головы, заставляя Сехуна слегка наклониться.

Его насухо вытирают и возвращают в комнату, Сехун не считает нужным одеваться, поэтому скидывает полотенце на пол и забирается голым на кровать, заползая под одеяло. Чунмён тратит еще некоторое время, чтобы убрать полотенца, а затем присоединяется к нему и Сехун вдыхает персиковый запах шампуня, смешивающийся с карамельным, исходящим от кожи Чунмёна.

Он просыпается, когда Чунмён встаёт с утра по будильнику, за окном едва светает. Сехун слегка приоткрывает глаза и, не двигаясь, всё ещё в полудрёме, наблюдает, как Чунмён надевает рубашку и завязывает галстук, поправляет уложенные волосы и перед выходом подходит к Сехуну – приходится закрыть глаза – целует куда-то чуть выше щеки в скулу, а затем выходит из комнаты. Сехун так и остается лежать с закрытыми глазами, желая провалиться в пустоту снова.

В следующий раз он просыпается уже ближе к десяти – странно, в последнее время для него стало привычным просыпаться так поздно, – в каком-то слишком серьёзном настроении умывается и спешит в свою комнату. Он выбирает наиболее презентабельный вид, надевает пиджак, купленный Чонином, поверх поло, приводит себя в порядок, чтобы соответствовать – своему статусу, статусу Кимов.

Он завтракает в одиночестве, ни Чонина, ни аджумы Ын в доме не наблюдается, а затем вызывает такси и ждёт. Он оглядывает весь дом взглядом и сглатывает, надеясь, что вернётся сюда очень скоро.

Таксист смотрит на него подозрительно, но Сехун уверено называет адрес, мужчина недовольно хмурится:

— Вы в курсе, что это другой конец города, верно, сэр? — Сехун даже не глядя на мужчину поднимает в руках клубок купюр и мужчина откашливается и грузно уверяет, что они прибудут в место назначения очень скоро.

Сехун молчит всю дорогу, смотря на проносящиеся леса, а вскоре дома и многоэтажки. Это занимает почти полтора часа, но наконец они въезжают в частный сектор, почти такой же, в каком живут они, таксист везёт его мимо дорогих домов и бурчит себе под нос что-то о богатеях. Останавливается перед огромным особняком и неуверенно поглядывает в зеркало заднего вида.

— Приехали, — мужчина храбрится, но вся ситуация ему не нравится и это видно. Сехун вручает ему всю приготовленную пачку, и мужчина сначала бледнеет, а затем краснеет, забирая деньги.

Сехун открывает дверь, но слышит какие-то отголоски бурчания мужчины, называющего его сумасшедшим. Машина отъезжает, пока Сехун рассматривает фасад дома. Если дом Кимов выглядел как современный особняк в теплых коричневых тонах, то резиденция клана Банов больше походила на виллу мафии в итальянском стиле, как если бы клан Сопрано снимали в Южной Корее. Сехун скептично поджимает губы. Кажется, Баны любили пафос.

Сехун делает глубокий вздох и выпрямляется, пытаясь выглядеть равнодушно. Подходит к входным воротам и нажимает кнопку на домофоне. Пока противный звонок тянется на всю улицу, он успевает заметить камеры видеонаблюдения, достаточно типичные места со слепыми зонами и Сехун приходит к выводу, что охрана Банов ни черта не разбирается в этом. Хорошо. Может, это к лучшему.

Дверь открывается без каких-либо вопросов, а на встречу никто не выходит. Его ждали, понимает Сехун то, на что надеялся. Он медленно проходит по дорожке мимо небольших фонтанов и садовых кустов, поднимается по лестнице и дёргает дверь – та с лёгкостью поддаётся. Сехун закатывает глаза, заходя внутрь. Бояться он не имел права.

Изнутри дом значительно отличался от дома Кимов. Чонин упоминал, что Чунмён позволил ему избавиться от старых вещей отца и сделать ремонт, чтобы ничего не напоминало о неприятной обстановке из детства и не было похоже на чёртов мавзолей. Теперь весь дом в современном стиле лишь отдавал дань ушедшему в прошлое пастельными оттенками и выделкой под старьё.

Дом Банов напротив казался тем самым местом, где могли бы проводиться съемки фильмов про мафию нулевых: древняя мебель, антиквариат на полках, картины на стенах и какой-то затхлый запах, смешанный с пылью. Сехун чуть морщится.

Он проходит в прихожую, открывает ещё одну дверь и попадает в коридор, идёт вперёд, мельком бросая взгляд на тёмные картины на стенах и фотографии – много мужчин в возрасте улыбаются, смотря в объектив, и Сехуну кажется, что где-то он даже видел мутное лицо Кима-старшего, хотя он не уверен, его фотографию он видел всего лишь раз.

Сехун проходит в большую гостиную, переходящую в кухню, но не успевает рассмотреть весь интерьер – с разных сторон ему навстречу выходят мужчины – охрана, понимает он, когда они не идут к нему, а останавливаются по периметру. Сехун замедляется и останавливается тоже, переводит взгляд в центр комнаты. На диване он видит мужчину – в возрасте, лет шестидесяти, седина в серых волосах и морщинки. Господин Бан, узнаёт его Сехун по фотографиям из газетных вырезок. 

Рядом с главой клана Сехун видит мужчину и узнаёт в нём главаря тех громил, которые нападали на него несколько месяцев назад. Кажется, словно вечность прошла.

— Господин О, — улыбается господин Бан, обнажая желтоватые зубы, и щурится сильнее.

— Господин Бан, — равнодушно приветствует Сехун и медленно переводит взгляд с одного на другого перед тем, как сделать шаг в их сторону, — Я присяду, если вы не против.

Не дожидаясь разрешения, Сехун проходит вперед, мимо охраны до софы и плюхается в неё, складывая руки перед собой с интересом рассматривая интерьер дома. Он видит краем глаза, как щурится второй, но игнорирует это. Он часть правящего клана теперь.

— Готовы вернуть нам долг, господин О? — почти шипит главарь и Сехун переводит слегка насмешливый взгляд на него.

— Возможно. Хотя я сначала всё равно хотел бы узнать формулу, по которой вы высчитали такую космическую сумму, — мужчина приподнимается с раздражением на лице, но Сехун даже не двигается, что кажется раздражает мужчину ещё больше, однако господин Бан лишь слегка дотрагивается до его руки, останавливая и тот с недовольством садится обратно. Сехун чуть улыбается. Пешка.

— Господин О, — вздыхает глава Банов и смотрит своими мышиными глазами куда-то в окно на небо. Сехун ждёт, — Когда Сокхва доложил мне о тебе я сначала не поверил, но когда спустя время ты стал членом клана Кимов, то понял, как сильно мы недооценили тебя, — Сокхвой очевидно был мужчина рядом, он недовольно посмотрел на Сехуна, но молчал, очевидно, признавая свою ошибку, — Как это странно, а ведь великий Безликий мог бы стать частью Банов. Не задумывался над этим?

— Предпочту Кимов, — говорит Сехун, откидываясь на спинку софы и слышит тихое фырканье Сокхвы.

— Да, я… Думаю, догадываюсь почему, — брови Сехуна дёргаются в вопросе, но он молчит, как и господин Ким, — Что ж, всё равно, делаю тебе предложение. Я был бы счастлив если бы ты присоединился к Банам сейчас.

— Сейчас? — Сехун почти смеётся, — К чему такая спешка?

— Потому что в будущем вряд ли твой дух будет нам полезен, — выплевывает Сокхва и Сехун недовольно на него смотрит, а затем переводит взгляд на Бана:

— Он может заткнуться? Весь настрой сбивает.

Сокхва шипит и вновь поднимается, но Бан машет рукой:

— Мальчик прав, иди, займи себя чем-нибудь или помалкивай, — Сокхва замолкает, сжимая кулак на колене, но остаётся, а Сехун борется с отвращением. 

Это те, кто собрались уничтожить Кимов? Да Чондэ бы взорвался в бешенстве от такого ужасного самоконтроля и дисциплины. 

— В одном он прав, — продолжает господин Бан и улыбается, выглядя совсем как дедуля—добрячок, — Сомневаюсь, что клан Кимов долго протянет на своих позициях. Дело в том, что наш дорогой Чунмён совсем не принимает в расчёт старую гвардию. Всё пытается перепрыгнуть выше головы. Уважение, — медленно выдыхает господин Бан и откидывается на спинку софы, — Это то, чего мы с его стариком добивались долгие годы. Пусть в какой-то момент наши дороги разошлись, но мы чтили традиции и уважение. Юный Чунмён слишком много берёт в свои руки и делает вещи, которые не должен. Члены клана больше не верят в него.

Сехун молчит, ожидая продолжения, чувствует неприятное ощущение, ползущее вверх по позвоночнику. Было ясно, что мужчина недооценивал Чунмёна, как и его силы. В голове всплывает голос Кима, тот раз, когда он объяснял, почему не выставляет напоказ свои силы. Приходите, забирайте, что у меня есть, кажется, так? Теперь Сехун понимает почему Чунмён молчал все это время.

— Думаю, ты — его главное приобретение, которое тоже обернулось молодому Киму боком, — как-то радостно улыбается старик Бан, медленно покачиваясь, и Сехун не сдерживается, вновь приподнимает брови в немом вопросе, и старик в ответ смеётся, — Знаешь, ты ведь и правда должен нам пять миллиардов вон.

— Я отдам их вам, — просто говорит Сехун и Бан кивает:

— Конечно, ты их выплатишь. Ты сделаешь куда больше, О Сехун, — Сехун не отрывается от взгляда черных внимательных глаз, стойко выдерживая молчаливый бой.

— Почему я должен? – спрашивает он слегка насмешливо, чувствуя отвращение и желание сбежать из этого дома.

— Но ты ведь уже предатель, разве нет? — старик Бан склоняет голову вбок, — Ты в самом начале согласился разрушить Кимов изнутри, — Сехун моргает, не понимая, а старик противно улыбается, — Думаешь у нас нет доказательств? Скажем, записи, где ты сам предлагаешь назвать себя Безликим? Какого было моё удивление, когда оказалось, что это и правда ты. Обдурил всех. Твой старик плохо тебя воспитывал.

Сехун не двигается, только впивается ногтями в колени при упоминании о дедушке.

Удар о край, глухой хлопок, лужа крови и тело. Он сидел рядом с убийцами своего дедушки.

— «Я никогда не делал этого раньше, дайте мне время», — бормочет старик, подражая кому-то и спустя несколько секунд воспоминание врывается в сознание – это Сехун. Сехун говорил это, когда еще понятия не имел ни о чём.

— Твой дед и правда остался нам должен, а теперь этот долг висит на тебе. Крупная сумма, верно? Понятно, почему ты решил обдурить Кимов вокруг пальца. Думаю, они поймут твои мотивы, не переживай, мой друг.

У Сехуна волосы дыбом встают от пронзающего ужаса, он впивается взглядом в старика, но тот продолжает бухтеть, а Сокхва рядом вглядывается в его лицо, выглядя при этом всё более довольным.

— Так что, какой тебе смысл возвращаться к Кимам сейчас, когда они уже знают, что ты обманул их? Конечно, я предлагаю тебе присоединиться к нам. Уверен, мы найдем тебе применение, я наслышан о твоих способностях.

Господин Бан снова молчит, будто позволяя обдумать свои слова. Кусочки пазла складываются слишком медленно, но в абсолютно точную картину. Почему столько времени Баны не предпринимали ничего в его отношении. Почему всё это затеяли с самого начала.

— Естественно, — продолжал рассуждать Бан, — Я уверен, что как член клана и такой полезный в хозяйстве человек, ты многое знаешь о Кимах и мог бы помочь нам. Видишь, как ценно моё предложение? Я спасаю твою жизнь, ведь едва ты вернешься к Кимам, то ты — труп, мальчик мой. И даже если тебя не убьют с самого начала, то вскоре придём мы и тогда, к сожалению, клан Кимов будет стёрт из корейской реалии навсегда.

— Вы всё это время ждали, — говорит Сехун абсолютно спокойно, сдерживаясь от желания рассмеяться, — Ждали, чтобы у меня было как можно больше информации, и я стал ахиллесовой пятой Кимов?

— О, ты вспомнил мифы. Я люблю читать, — господин Бан встает, делает несколько шагов в сторону к окну, затем останавливается и продолжает говорить, — Фетида окунула сына в реку, чтобы сделать неуязвимым, и осталось лишь одно место на его теле, способное его убить. Знаешь, почему ты не их ахиллесова пята?

Сехун молчал, но Бану и не нужен был ответ.

— Ахиллесу с самого детства была предсказана судьба, героическая смерть или долгая славная жизнь. Мать приняла решение за него и именно мать виновата в его смерти, отчасти. А также самомнение Ахилла, который оскорбил бога. Не думаю, что это наш случай, — в голосе Бана слышится улыбка, — Мне больше нравится другая история, думаю, она как раз то, что описывает тебя, О Сехун. Но тоже связана с Троей.

Сехун чувствует, как становится тяжелее дышать, потому что какой-то частью сознания он догадывается, что последует дальше. Пазл сложился, но понимать всю глупость своих действий, своё _молчани_ е на протяжении месяцев, он был идиотом, с самого начала он был ужасным, чёртовым идиотом и он совсем не вырос, оставшись такой же проблемой.

— Это моя любимая история. Про то, как Парис украл красавицу Елену у Менелая, и Спарта восстала на войну против Трои, дабы вернуть законную супругу своему царю. Но непобедимая Троя выстояла осаду, и ахейцы прибегли к хитрости, — Бан отвернулся от окна и теперь смотрел на Сехуна ласково, — Они соорудили огромного деревянного коня, оставив его у ворот Трои и сделали вид, будто отплыли, сдавшись. Троянцы были настолько большого самомнения, что открыли ворота, втащив коня, который якобы предназначался, как дар, богине. А потом воины высыпали из коня, перебив всю стражу и открыли ворота. Так, наконец, Троя была повержена.

Господин Бан делает несколько шагов к замершему Сехуну и останавливается, явно наслаждаясь ситуацией:

— Понимаешь разницу, мой мальчик? Ты ведь помнишь, как дал согласие, верно?

Сехун сглатывает и сжимает колени сильнее.

— Ты – Троянский конь, О Сехун.

Ты – ключевое звено, говорил ему Чунмён и был прав. Он – ключевое звено.

Он – Троянский конь.

ххх

* * *

' В Корее не так сильно распространена контрабанда наркотиков среди мафиозных группировок, но китайские кланы используют Южную Корею как транзит, чтобы было легче вывозить продукцию в другие страны.  
' О кланах Пусанских звёзд и драконах Кванджу можно почитать здесь: <http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kkangpae>  
' В Итэвоне находится военная база США. Также Итэвон и Ыйджонбу считались немного опасными районами в своё время.  
' Уоррен Баффетт - американский предприниматель, один из крупнейших и наиболее известных в мире инвесторов, состояние которого на сентябрь 2018 года оценивалось в 108,4 млрд долларов (c)   
' Речь идет о банкноте с королём Седжоном номиналом в 10 000 вон.  
' Клан Сопрано - культовый американский телесериал (1999-2007), рассказывающий о жизни мафиозной семьи в Нью-Джерси. Дом клана Сопрано: <https://goo.gl/VM3bzY>


	5. xxxxx

xxx

**_все чувства, пережитые после нашего расставания,_ **   
**_ударяют по мне всей силой._ **

— Что ты делаешь? — Чунмён приподнимает брови, разглядывая Сехуна – лежащего звездой на полу среди раздвинутых системных блоков, всего обвитого проводами. Сехун приподнимается и ойкает, ударяясь лбом о столешницу, Чунмён поджимает губы, чтобы не улыбнуться, и Сехун недовольно сопит.

— Переподключаю хотбокс, — Чунмён не выказывает понимания и Сехун чувствует мстительную радость, начиная расплываться в улыбке и принимаясь объяснять, только заканчивается всё собственным провалом – Чунмён смотрит пристально и как-то _слишком_ , слишком интимно, слишком внимательно, словно он сейчас – самое важное, а это ужасно сбивает с нужных мыслей, — Это… Это группа рецепторов в фаерволе, которые регулируют поток энергии по всей системе, но при… Ах, при корректной имитации они посылают волны, хм, ритмических толчков? И эти волны увеличивают... Увеличивают...

— Толчков, значит, — улыбается Чунмён и отталкивается от дверного косяка, подходя чуть ближе, — Ещё раз спрашиваю. Что ты делаешь?

Сехун на секунду перестаёт дышать, вспоминает об этом слегка запоздало, а затем невразумительно бормочет – Чунмён всегда так действовал на него, но сейчас это плохо, _плохо,_ он должен закончить:

— Увеличиваю скорость передачи цифровой информации, — Сехун вновь хочет спрятаться под столом, чувствуя жар щёк, и морщится, наблюдая за смеющимся Чунмёном – ему нравится над ним издеваться, понимает он ещё раньше и находит подтверждение этому каждый день.

  
— Ещё раз спрашиваю, что ты делаешь?

Сехун моргает, оцепенение проходит, так же, как и воспоминание. На месте Чунмёна огромный здоровяк со скрещёнными руками, у него шрам на скуле и угловатые черты лица, почти бандитские, не вызывающие доверия. Сехун выдыхает медленно, чувствуя мурашки по позвоночнику и возвращается к проводам в руках:

— Долго объяснять.

Его держат в заложниках – а это именно то, что он считает, наиболее точно описывает его нынешнее положение – уже три дня. Где-то на задворках сознания появляются воспоминания, давно стёртые, граничащие с едва уловимыми ощущениями – в самом начале, не он ли боялся, что Кимы держат его как заложника? Что Сухо, как тогда представился Чунмён, убьёт его, если он не оправдает ожиданий? Что ж, вероятно, он был мелочным тогда.

Сехун не готов признавать, что ему страшно, на самом деле страшно за свою жизнь, это было именно тем противным, липким, сковывающим внутренности чувством, держащим его в напряжении на протяжении последних нескольких дней.

Господин Бан, очевидно, не желал вести переговоры – Сехун понимал это ещё до того, как вошёл в чужой дом. Охрана не очень любезно просит его следовать за ними и улыбка у Бана с главарём коллекторов до ужаса противная, снисходительная, словно Сехун – маленький мальчик, попавшийся в их сети, сплетённые во взрослых играх, совсем не его уровня. Сехуна это раздражает.

Его запирают в подвальной комнате без окон, без вещей, лишь матрас для сна и у Сехуна воспоминания слишком живо встают в голове – словно не прошли месяцы, словно его деда убили только вчера.

Сехуну предоставляют компьютеры, и мужичок в возрасте – господин Кан – скептично смотрит на него, Сехун почти догадывается, что это хакер Банов, если этого человека можно так назвать. Когда он последний раз интересовался новым программным обеспечением, в девяносто девятом?

Очевидно, за ним был кто-то ещё, Сехун знал систему Банов изнутри, изучал её. В их бизнесе и корпорациях был кто-то помоложе, кто-то кто разбирался, но всё равно не был настолько хорош в своём деле, как Сехун. Уж он-то об этом позаботится.

Бан лишь говорит о том, что выхода у Сехуна больше и нет – вернуться к Кимам, чтобы умереть, считаясь предателем? Он ведь буквально делает ему одолжение, оставляя жить в этой коморке шесть на шесть, да ещё с его обожаемой техникой рядом. Сехуну от таких разглагольствований противно.

Он не знает, что происходит во внешнем мире, не знает, что происходит с Кимами, ищут ли его или считают предателем, но Бан любезно не забывает упомянуть об этом – и это убивает какую-то часть внутри него. 

Он любил их. Всех их. Кимы за несколько месяцев стали для него семьёй, о которой он всегда мечтал, и Чунмён был абсолютно точен, когда выбирал тех, кто сам захотел быть привязанным к клану узами преданности.

Чонин был его другом, ненамного старше, но намного более подготовленный к этой жизни, с самого своего детства. Чунмён мог просить оберегать его, но Сехун знал, что Чонин был сильнее, чем все его считали – или хотели бы считать.

Чанёль и Кёнсу были даже старше Чонина, только защищать их нужно было в два раза сильнее. Сехун думает о своих хёнах и внутри словно скребут по всей грудной клетке, он быстро моргает, чтобы согнать слезы с глаз и взять себя в руки.

Минсок и Бэкхён были теми хёнами, на которых он мог положиться – возможно, они не общались так часто, но именно их связывали узы преданности клану – на этих людей Сехун бы положился без раздумий.

Ещё был Чондэ. Всё больше думая о нём, Сехун приходил к мысли, что хён за такой короткий период времени сделал то, чего никогда не мог сделать дед – Чондэ заменил ему отца. Сехун звал его хёном, но смотрел по-другому, нежели на остальных, слишком цеплялся за старшего, который учил его – учил защищать себя и свою жизнь, близких людей вокруг, учил быть сильным. Чондэ был его примером для подражания и возможно это всё вызвало в Сехуне надежду – поменяло что-то внутри. Именно в нём Сехун хотел видеть ролевую модель отца, которого у него не было предыдущие девятнадцать лет жизни.

Даже думать о том, что все они считают его предателем, подосланным шпионом Банов, было ужасным. О Чунмёне думать не хотелось вовсе.

Сехуну не нравится оставаться наедине с этими мыслями по ночам – когда у него отбирают компьютеры и запирают в отдельной комнате, предоставив время на сон. Слишком много неправильных мыслей, порождённых страхом, перебивают мысли рациональные, что Кимы не настолько глупы, что они поймут — это всё не просто так, у Сехуна есть план. Сехун надеялся на это.

Всё остальное время он под чутким присмотром сразу трёх человек сидит перед своими родными железками, пытаясь привести систему Банов в приличное состояние.

Он сказал, что может взломать банк.

Смотрел на старика Бана уверено, спрашивал зачем им нужно отбирать ресурсы Кимов, когда можно сделать лучше – получить больше, использовать то, до чего Кимы еще не дошли; маловероятно, конечно, что подобная мысль закрепится в сознании старика, но оправдать свои действия можно было, предстать в глазах Бана наивным простачком. Сехун предлагал им использовать программу, которую они усовершенствовали с Кёнсу, но ещё не успели опробовать. Сехун пытался рассчитать всё в голове, надеясь, что где-то там наверху всё-таки есть какая-то высшая сила, которая оберегает его и поможет провернуть всё это в одиночку.

Технически в одиночку. Сехун надеялся, что Кимы помогут ему, даже если считают предателем. Они должны помочь.

Разрушить Банов раз и навсегда.

Это то, зачем он пришёл к ним. Если Баны думают, что Сехун был их Троянским конём, то они сильно ошибаются, считая его пешкой в руках Кима, а себя такими уж могущественными. Да, вероятно, они были сильны, но им не стило недооценивать Сехуна тоже. Он не позволит Кимам попасть под удар.

Бан уверял, что когда всё закончится, после уничтожения Кимов, он даст Сехуну выбор, либо свобода, либо место в клане – ещё бы, такие способности ему бы точно пригодились, теперь, когда он знает на что способен Сехун в качестве Безликого. Только Сехун этого делать не собирался. 

Ему бы не дали свободу. Один раз попробовав власть, Баны бы не остановились, а значит и Сехуна бы не отпустили, держали бы у себя насильно. Дать место в клане? Он видел мельком, как у Бана гостили люди Кимов, мужчины, которых он видел, как давних друзей Кима в доме Чунмёна, они противно улыбались и клялись в верности, но забывали об этом, едва переступая порог, предавали Кимов ради Банов. Но Сехун не так просто поклялся на верность Кимам. Одна мысль о Банах и этих предателях была ему противна.

Поэтому оставался тот вариант, который Бан не озвучивал. Сехун умрёт. Но перед этим разрушит здесь всё, чтобы Кимы, чтобы _Чунмён_ сохранил свою власть, чтобы никто не посмел больше даже думать о том, что Кимы потеряли свою хватку и влияние. Он отправит их всех прямиком к дьяволу и никакие связи им не помогут.

Азарт и злость вкупе со страхом заставляли его действовать. Ему не дали никаких гаджетов и заставили собирать всё с самого начала из их техники, не доверяя ему ни капли. Очевидно, они были правы, но Сехун не хотел тратить столько времени, поэтому работал над компьютерами день и ночь, заставляя некоторых своих нянек раздражаться.

— Нельзя ли побыстрее? — спрашивает как-то один из верзил, стоявших у двери, пока Сехун вводит коды проверки системы безопасности под пристальным наблюдением ещё одного мужчины, вероятно из того же отдела безопасности. Сехун сжимает кулаки и цедит сквозь зубы, чувствуя нарастающее раздражение:

— Заканчивай смотреть OCN и пойми, что скорость – это хороший навык, но не такой важный, как знание того, что ты делаешь, дубина, — Сехун жмурится, когда верзила делает шаг в его сторону и замахивается, но удара не следует, его останавливают, и злой охранник встает обратно к двери, а мужчина рядом хмыкает:

— Следи за языком, если не хочешь, чтобы твоё личико пострадало раньше времени, — Сехун прикусывает внутреннюю сторону губы, чтобы промолчать. 

Через два дня, однако, всё повторяется. Но на этот раз господин Бан также приходит навестить его в коморке, стоит с руками за спиной, закрывая своим телом весь проход, и слушает, что шепчет ему надзиратель Сехуна – он и правда сделал всё по высшему разряду, обновил системы, поставил безопасность, даже умудрился написать пару скриптов, ежечасно проверяющих сервера. Почти всё на высшем уровне.

— Твой план, — говорит господин Бан и улыбается, — Мы собираемся сделать это через три дня.  
  
Глаза Сехуна расширяются:

— Так скоро? Я не могу, мне нужна хотя бы еще неделя, чтобы...

— Тебе лучше постараться, господин О Сехун, — говорит Бан, снисходительно улыбаясь, — Подумай только, три дня, и ты наконец вернешь нам долг и станешь свободным человеком.

 _Мёртвым_ человеком.

Разумеется, никто не говорит этого вслух.

Господин Бан уходит, а Сехун некоторое время тупо смотрит на клавиатуру, заставляя раздраженно вздыхать своих охранников, но он ничего не может с собой поделать – всё тело оцепенело, а мозг лихорадочно собирал кусочки головоломки вместе. 

Он тоже не готов был пробыть здесь ещё неделю, лучше всё закончится скоро, но не через три дня, он ведь не успел сделать всё так, чтобы ничего не привело в конечном итоге к Кимам.

Затем Сехун вспоминает гостей в доме Банов и слова Чонина, сказанные им на одной из прогулок – Баны ведь хотели ограбить банковские счета Кимов. Вот почему Бан с радостью воспринял идею Сехуна о хакерском налете на банк ради этих пяти миллиардов – помимо чужих счетов он собирается ограбить Кимов во время этой атаки _тоже_. Гости, тайком приходившие в дом Банов, члены клана Кимов, которых Сехун случайно видел – они приносили информацию о счетах Кимов. Конечно же.

Через три дня Баны собираются провернуть свою самую крупную аферу. Сехун должен действовать.

Оставшись один в комнате на ночь, Сехун начинает думать над своим планом, рассматривает разные варианты событий, а затем некоторое время смотрит в пустую стену, на грязные обои цвета осенней листвы. Вспоминает храп Чанёля на диване, неподвижного Чондэ, охраняющего бодрствующего Кёнсу даже во сне, сонного Чонина в одной из своих шёлковых пижам, тихое дыхание спящего Чунмёна. Сехун мысленно желает им всем спокойной ночи, а затем прикрывает глаза, устроившись комочком в самом углу.

  
Сехун медленно перебирает провода, меняет их местами, подключая самодельный внешний носитель, затем также размеренно печатает код в вылезшее системное окно, прерываясь на разглядывания панелей и стараясь как можно незаметнее нажимать на лишние клавиши в отдельное диалоговое окно.

— Господин, он специально медлит, чтобы мы ничего не успели, — не выдерживает верзила, тот же самый, Сехун удачно попал в смену (хотя здесь его ненавидели _все_ ). Мужчина из безопасности хмуро глядит на охранника, а затем на Сехуна, тот, как он надеялся, спокойно поворачивается, оставив над клавишами одну руку, второй тыча в громилу:

— Если ты такой умный, — _клавиша, клавиша,_ — можешь сесть на моё место, — _клавиша, ввод данных, клавиш_ а, — ты же знаешь, я не возражаю, — Сехун поворачивается к мужчине рядом и смотрит прямо на него, будто бы гипнотизируя. Только не отводи глаза на клавиатуру, только не отводи, — Мне нужны ещё чипы и троян удалённого доступа, думаю у нашего общего друга вы сможете купить их за пятьдесят тысяч, — Сехун бросает насмешливый взгляд на охранника, буквально дрожа от волнения, когда медленно ведет пальцем до нужных клавиш и, не глядя, набирает код по памяти. Пытается придумать что написать в коротком сообщении. Ужасно гнусавый женский голос в его голове, как на заказ, обрывками декларирует _«первопроходцы в финансах»_ , — Могу отдать тебе, чтобы ускорить процесс, любой даже с половиной мозга сможет им воспользоваться. Не думаю, что это станет проблемой.

Сехун отворачивается, не жилая смотреть на перекошенное лицо верзилы, мужчина рядом выглядит довольным этой перепалкой и не смотрит на Сехуна какое-то время, призывая громилу успокоиться, а затем встаёт, прося прислать ему замену – любое пожелание Сехуна выполняли беспрекословно, учитывая какое минимальное ограниченное количество времени ему дали.

Сехун пользуется этим драгоценным временем с сердцем где-то у горла, чтобы отправить в один из своих перестроенных ретранслируемых чатов сообщение.

_хён, вставь флешку в компьютер. прокурор будет первопроходцем через три дня_

Сехун нажимает на ввод, отправляя сообщение и закрывая диалоговое окно прежде, чем мужчина поворачивается к нему – Сехун тут же начинает нажимать стандартные наборы клавиш, чтобы установить программу смены айпи, а затем убирает руки с клавиатуры и медленно дышит, чтобы успокоить сердцебиение.

Он справится. Всё будет хорошо.

Позже вечером Сехун сидит в своём излюбленном углу комнаты, раздумывая – получилось ли? Дошёл ли до Чондэ смысл его сообщения, показал ли он его Чунмёну? Он должен был. От Чондэ зависело сработает ли весь дурацкий план Сехуна.

Вероятно, он не был силён физически, не воевал, даже не служил в армии. У него толком не было образования, кроме кое-как законченной школы, он явно не претендовал на ученую степень даже в информатике, просто любил читать, пытался выжить и продержаться каждый новый день в этом мире. Его недооценивали, он сам себя недооценивал и списывал каждое своё действие на удачу и везение, на простой верный расчёт. Он всё это время был один.

Но сейчас казалось, что Чунмён был прав. Он был ключевым звеном в играх взрослых, был тем фактором, который не учитывают в плане, не принимают во внимание, пока не оказывается слишком поздно. Чунмён знал всё это и всегда напоминал Сехуну, только тот сам предпочитал не слушать – его ошибка.

Сейчас он понимает это всё. Понимает и принимает. И он сделает всё, что сможет.

Теперь всё зависело только от того верил ли ему хён настолько, чтобы выполнить его просьбу.

xxx

**_оно не хочет отпустить меня, как бы я ни пытался._ **

— Ещё раз, чтобы я понял, — Чондэ щурится, скептически оглядывая огромные мониторы перед собой, — Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

— Сначала просто сядь, — фыркает Сехун.

Чондэ присаживается на кресло рядом, пододвигается ближе к Сехуну и смотрит выжидающе. Младший копошится руками между проводами, ручками и листами, а затем вытаскивает небольшой предмет и показывает его Чондэ. Тот кивает.

— Это та флешка, которую ты мне дал два дня назад? Ты рылся в моей комнате?

— Кейлоггер, — поправляет Сехун. Чондэ кивает:

— Флешка, — Сехун закатывает глаза:

— Как угодно. И нет, ты сам оставил её на столе вчера. А сейчас я покажу тебе, как ею пользоваться.

— И зачем мне это? – Чондэ скрещивает руки на груди, облокачивается на спинку кресла и слегка катается из стороны в сторону, не выглядя впечатлённым уровнем доверия Сехуна по отношению к своей технике. Это даже слегка оскорбительно.

— Потому что я не всегда могу быть рядом, — старший приподнимает брови и Сехун чувствует, как щёки обжигает, — Кто знает. Может мы с хёном уедем куда-нибудь отдыхать от вас, — Сехун отворачивается к компьютеру, игнорируя расплывшегося в улыбке Чондэ, — Неважно. Тебе всё равно стоит запомнить это на всякий случай.

— Ладно-ладно, — ворчит Чондэ и ёрзает на стуле, — Что я должен запомнить? – Сехун вновь поворачивается и кладёт в ладонь хёна небольшой предмет.

— Что делают обычные флешки?

— Мм, хранят информацию? Фильмы, файлы, музыка. Мы можем записывать на них информацию, верно? Любую, — Сехун кивает.

— Действия с компьютером ведь тоже могут считаться информацией, не так ли? Для записывающих устройств, — Сехун видит внимательный взгляд Чондэ, ему стало интересно куда ведёт младший, — Если тебе так удобно, то давай называть это флешкой. Помнишь, что я тебе говорил о ней?

— То, что она записывает действия, которые ты вводишь в систему?

— Верно, — Сехун улыбается, радуясь, что хён запомнил, — Когда ты подключаешь её к компьютеру, она начинает записывать. Все нажатые клавиши, открытые окна и программы, чаты, действия. Всё это записывается на неё и это нигде не отображается. Люди могут даже не подозревать, что она используется, понимаешь?

— Ты уже не раз записывал свои действия, — догадывается Чондэ и Сехун кивает.

— Изначально, когда я только открыл для себя подобные вещи, я писал каждое своё действие, чтобы позже разбирать их, понимать свои ошибки. Потом это стало прекрасным способом заражать компьютеры. Записать серию действий на флешку, заразить её вирусом, а потом пустить в чью-нибудь систему. Все сервера разом накрывались, — Чондэ скептично хмыкает, — Даже в первый раз, когда Чунмён проверял меня. Я записывал все действия тоже. Но тогда я делал это, чтобы защитить себя. Я мог бы доказать, что у меня не было скрытых мотивов, а в последствии воспользоваться своими действиями в будущем.

— И сейчас ты хочешь?..

— Я записывал на этот кейлоггер... – Сехун прерывается и поправляет себя, вызывая улыбку хёна, — ...флешку все действия, связанные с защитой. Обеспечение безопасности всех наших серверов. Здесь скрипты, проверяющие систему на червей, программы для отражения атак и защита айпи адреса. Кто-то кроме меня должен знать, как установить контроль над системами и скрыть их, если будет атака, а я по какой-то причине буду отсутствовать на месте. Я уже говорил тебе, я не могу открывать себе полный доступ везде, это небезопасно.

Чондэ не говорит, как ему не нравится предложение Сехуна – воспоминание о том, как его не было рядом, когда они с Кёнсу были в опасности ещё свежо в его памяти, но он лишь молча кивает, соглашаясь. Сехун немного улыбается и кладет в ладонь хёна флешку:

— Вставляй, я покажу.

Сехун устало прикрывает глаза.

Если бы у него был выбор, последние часы своей жизни он бы провёл с Чунмёном, вероятно, на диване, в обнимку. Но никак не в компании кучи потных, ужасно противных мужчин, считающих, что кожанки это круто. Что за стереотипное мышление для всего этого поколения нулевых? Кто вообще сейчас в мафии выглядит, как гангстеры из нулевых?

Сехун оставляет свои замечания при себе.

Они сидят вдвоём с господином Каном, Сехуном не командуют, но ограничивают в действиях, и он впервые не знает, чего ждать – задействованы ли правоохранительные органы? Поверил ли ему Чондэ? Спасут ли его?

На последний вопрос ответа знать не хотелось.

Всё, что он так тщательно готовил собирают до того, как его выводят из комнаты. Его не ведут в подвал, а сразу к чёрному выходу и в автомобиль, закидывают в машину почти силком и долго везут в тонированном внедорожнике в промышленный квартал. Сехун находит это ироничным. Так или иначе, он всё равно умрёт на заброшенном заводе.

Господин Кан проверяет все системы, подпускает Сехуна и разрешает начать подключаться.

План был прост.

Они выбрали Банк Шинхан ещё в самом начале – рискованно, учитывая систему безопасности одного из крупнейших банков страны, но Баны хотели играть по—крупному и Сехун также помнил – некоторые легальные и подставные счета Кимов находились там. Сехуну не говорили, что он должен обчистить Кимов, но думает, что все молчаливо понимали: либо Сехун исполнит этот приказ, либо его пристрелят. То, что с ними отправили громилу, который его терпеть не мог, говорило о многом. Его исход, кажется, предрешён.

Сехун должен был войти в банк используя программу, которую они придумали с Кёнсу, и полностью отключить систему безопасности. Снять с каждого открытого в банке счета по десять тысяч вон – не сильно крупная сумма на одного клиента, но не когда их пятьсот тысяч. Сехун должен был собрать пять миллиардов и начать переводить их по подставным счетам, через оффшорные зоны, разделяя на более мелкие транзакции, пока они не затерялись бы. Сразу после того, как деньги покинут банк, Сехун должен пустить в систему руткит и пока все силы были бы брошены на восстановление серверов и борьбу с вирусами, Сехун бы позаботился об исчезновении миллиардов в цифровую пустоту.

Когда все сработает и Безликий наведёт панику среди правоохранительных органов, Баны нацелятся на центральный банк Кореи, в самое сердце валютного резерва всей Южной Кореи. Баны собирались получить максимальную власть.

Когда Сехун объясняет свой план, господин Бан слушает, смотря на него задумчиво, поглядывает на господина Кана, чтобы удостовериться – не обманывают ли его — но господин Кан кивает, он провёл достаточно времени, наблюдая за работой Сехуна, чтобы знать – тот не шутил.

— Почему же Кимы не додумались до этого, — выдыхает риторический вопрос старик и Сехун молчит, не думая, что должен отвечать на этот вопрос вслух.

Потому что Кимы не были идиотами.

— Ещё раз, — требует господин Бан перед своим отъездом _«для алиби»_ и Сехун вздыхает, потирая ноющие запястья. Он слишком много времени проводил у компьютера, почти выбился из сил, у него болели глаза от сухости и пальцы от того, что из-за отсутствующих инструментов приходилось копаться в маленьких деталях, но он был благодарен хотя бы за то, что его кормят.

— Я запущу в их систему руткит, — Сехун поднимает глаза и вновь видит непонимание. Объяснять одно и то же этому старику ужасно надоедало, на дворе двадцать первый век, ради всего _святого_ , — Программа, которая пустит вирусы. Они сразу начнут вырубать все свои сервера, а потом перезапускать их, включать резервные. С каждым таким перезапуском вирус будет копировать сам себя и распространяться все дальше, во всей их системе. Это будет мощная дос-атака, от которой они не скоро смогут прийти в себя. Это грозит огромной утечкой данных, полной заморозкой всей системы и пока они будут разбираться с тем, как восстановить её, деньги уже исчезнут в сети. 

Бан улыбается ему напоследок и исчезает, а на плечо Сехуна ложится тяжелая рука охранника, его насильно усаживают в кресло и заставляют повернуться к включающимся экранам. Сехун вздыхает.

Господин Кан был здесь в качестве помощи, дополнительной пары рук и надзирателя в одном лице. Сехун с грустью поглядывал на цифры в углу экрана, отсчитывающие время до начала его конца, а затем вздыхал, пытаясь собраться. Ему нужно сохранять холодный разум, он не должен отвлекаться и должен верить – во что-то большее. Если Чондэ его не послушается, то он попытается сделать всё сам.

Когда мужчина позади него отдаёт команду начать Сехун нажимает на ввод и быстро перебирает клавиши, вводя заученные значения. Это было странно. Он так сильно хотел попробовать эту программу, уговаривал Чунмёна дать ему разрешение, взломать к чертям систему банка, да хоть чего-нибудь, но теперь он сам испытывал полное отвращение к этой идее и, наконец, понимал, что двигало Чунмёном.

Деньги не всегда значат власть.

Не в случае Банов. 

Старик делал всё, чтобы потопить Кимов, но он не учёл главного. Помимо денег и власти у Кимов было то, что Бан так недооценивал. Связи и знания.

Перед Сехуном загорается круг с золотыми вкраплениями, и он выдыхает, прикрывая глаза на секунду. Вводит пользовательские данные и заходит в систему. Он слышит господина Кана, отчитывающегося сзади по телефону – они вошли в систему, Сехун начал переводить деньги со счетов из базы данных, всё идёт по плану. Сехун полностью сосредоточен на вводе цифр, через каждые сто тысяч он отправляет сумму на счета в другие банки, меняя подставные имена и назначения платежей. Он старается прислушиваться, но звук в трубке слишком тихий, похожий на монотонный шум, однако это продолжается недолго. Господин Кан убирает телефон в карман, а затем подходит сзади и улыбается слегка иронично, словно только этого и ждал.

— Сколько ты уже успел отправить?

— Сорок миллионов, — Сехун в жизни больше ста тысяч вон в руках не держал, а теперь ему было наплевать на перевод таких чисел с бесконечными нулями. Это безразличие его пугало.

— Ты переводишь их по банкам?

— Сейчас они в Бельгии, сэр, — Сехун мельком смотрит на одно из окошек в мониторе слева и возвращается к центральному монитору. Господин Кан кивает, а затем выдает то, что заставляет пальцы Сехуна замереть над клавиатурой:

— Переведи их на один из подставных счетов Кимов.

— Что?

— Переведи эти деньги на один из счетов Кимов в самом конце и оставь там, — ещё раз четко выговаривая каждое слово говорит господин Кан и Сехун моргает, пытаясь собраться. Вот оно. Это то, чего он боялся и ждал одновременно. Они собирались подставить Кимов.

— Как вы хотите, чтобы я это сделал?

— Не верю, что ты полностью не обезопасил Кимов, пока был с ними. Ты владеешь доступом, — улыбается господин Кан, а затем кивает на экран, — Перехвати весь трафик внутри их сети и сделай так, чтобы их айпи засветился при расшифровке. Пусть прокуратура думает, что им удалось перехватить один из переводов и он остался в Корее. А затем они всего лишь должны узнать на кого на самом деле открыт подставной счет, — Сехун стискивает зубы и кивает. А затем неожиданно останавливается и смотрит на мужчину в костюме:

— Мне нужна помощь, — господин Кан сразу кивает, усаживается рядом и берёт вторую клавиатуру. Сехун нервно облизывает губы, — Можете написать скрипт, чтобы дело шло в два раза быстрее? Мы не можем потратить на это полчаса.

И это его шанс. За ним наблюдают, когда он прописывает айпи Кимов и нажимает на кнопку ввода, господин Кан улыбается одобрительно, понимая, что Сехун его не обманул, а Сехун мысленно молится всем богам, чтобы чёртов Ким Чондэ послушал его и обезопасил от постороннего вмешательства их сеть. Он ужасно поплатится, если не сделает это. Сехун собирается преследовать его после смерти в кошмарах.

Они с господином Каном сидят в абсолютной тишине, не слышно даже дыхания, лишь глухой стук ударов по клавишам, Сехун видит на соседнем экране список открытых счетов, видит, как господин Кан даже не говорит ничего ему, сам берёт открытые счета Кимов и списывает с них суммы – больше, чем с других, почти что весточка Кимам с пожеланием всего хорошего. Пользуясь свободными секундами без надзора, Сехун намеренно совершает ошибку – открывает свою точку для посторонних и резко нажимает на пробел, когда в программе вылезает строка с чужеродным соединением. Его нашли. Кто-то нашёл его.

Безликий был известен всем, как не оставляющий следов. Никто не знал кто скрывается под этим именем, парень это был или девушка, возраст, местонахождение, ничего. Все знали только то, что хакер явно был корейцем, но кто будет проверять пятьдесят миллионов жителей Кореи без каких-либо идентификационных данных? Бессмысленное занятие.

Все психологи говорят, что таким людям, как он нужно признание – они оставляют свою подпись, чтобы люди знали – это его работа. Сехун считал всё это чушью в каком-то роде. Подписей он не оставлял. Все понимали, что это работа Безликого, когда следы уводили в тупик, в темные глубины даркнета, где натыкались на глухую стену после ужасно долгой запутанной дороги. Так он работал, никаких тебе криптограмм Зодиака. Восемь лет он совершенствовался ради этого момента, понимает Сехун. Ради намеренной, осознанной ошибки. Ради того, чтобы его нашли.

Он не уверен сколько времени прошло, но знает, что банк уже забил тревогу. Они сделали это – в максимально короткий срок ограбили банк на пять миллиардов, и он запустил программу червя. Господин Кан следил, чтобы деньги переводились из банка в банк по всей стране, пока Сехун наблюдал, как отдел безопасности банка сходит с ума – сервера перезагружались и отключались, боролись с его вирусом, но не могли его победить. 

Довольный господин Кан встает с телефоном в руках, чтобы позвонить Бану и Сехун понимает – времени мало.

Он знает, что их отслеживают – не могут по-другому, он ведь открыл брешь в своей защите. Уж неизвестно на что они спишут это при расследовании в отчетах – ошибка Безликого, невозможность отследить всё сразу, но те, кто засёк его – Сехун был уверен, что это была полиция – они были рядом.

Пальцы замирают над клавишами на несколько секунд, а затем он открывает панель ввода данных и прописывает изначальный код банка, возвращает всё на места и отправляет команду в программу. Вот и всё. Пять миллиардов, немного попутешествовав по миру, вернутся обратно на счета своих владельцев. Сехун сделал это.

Безликий провёл всех.

Кан возвращается на своё место, смотрит на Сехуна с ужасной добродушной насмешкой на своем гладковыбритом лице, а затем бьёт его по плечу, как будто в поддержку.

Сехун даже сказать ничего не успевает, где-то сзади за поворотом в их подвал слышится глухой хлопок. Они успевают только обернуться, когда все помещение начинает быстро наполняться дымом, глаза Сехуна слезятся и он падает на пол, прикрывая голову руками. Слышатся выстрелы и громкие голоса кричат что-то о специальном подразделении и о том, чтобы не двигаться.

Сехун приподнимает голову и, прищурившись, наблюдает за тёмными силуэтами с автоматами, слева его хватают за ногу, и он уверен, что это господин Кан, Сехун морщится и со всей силы сгибает, а затем резко разгибает ногу – попадает пяткой прямо по челюсти. Слышится стон и Сехун успевает только преодолеть метр куда-то в туман, карабкаясь на четвереньках, когда дышать становится всё тяжелее из-за дыма и он падает на руки, прикрывая лицо.

Всё вокруг навевает состояние дежавю, потому что его снова дёргают, спасая жизнь, и тянут куда-то на выход, только теперь это не прекрасное острое лицо незнакомца, а что-то нечто большое, тёмное и расплывчатое, что Сехун, перед тем, как отрубиться от нехватки воздуха, распознаёт как каску отряда специального назначения с эмблемой белого тигра.

Как странно, однажды он видел у Бэкхёна нечто подобное в виде брелка на ключах.

xxx

_**и когда шторм утихнет,** _   
_**я улыбнусь, как раньше.** _

Сехун открывает глаза и смотрит куда-то перед собой, не уверенный проснулся он или всё ещё спит.

Он делает небольшой вдох, осознавая две странные вещи сразу. Во-первых, странное ощущение, заставляющее нос чесаться. Сехуну даже вспомнился запах дыма. Во-вторых, если отвлечься от собственных ощущений, то запах вокруг был каким-то знакомым. 

Сехун ещё раз моргает, фокусируя зрение, а затем тянется, чувствуя, как ноет всё тело и присаживается на кровати.

Его комната с последнего раза не изменилась, как будто он был здесь только вчера, однако запах – знакомых запах, маракуйи и пиона, как говорила каждый раз аджума Ын, не мог оставаться так долго, значит аджума была здесь совсем недавно.

Он был в доме Кимов.

Сехун опускает ноги на пол, бездумно рассматривает свою пижаму, а затем надевает тапочки и встаёт, медленно продвигаясь до двери. Боится ли он, что снаружи стоит охрана? Вероятно, нет. Он заслуживает это, в любом случае.

В коридоре никого не было. Тишина и отсутствие даже одного охранника, на всякий случай, Сехуна удивляла, но он чувствовал себя слишком побитым и совсем не отдохнувшим, чтобы беспокоиться из-за этого. Он медленно бредёт по такому родному коридору до лестницы и спускается вниз, слыша тихие голоса.

Чужой разговор смолкает, едва он спускается с лестницы и проходит до гостиной. Чонин и Чунмён привстают со своих мест и замирают, внимательно разглядывая Сехуна, съежившегося от чужих взглядов и обстановки в целом. На Чонине дорогая одежда – каждый бы это заметил, – только она совсем не сочеталась с его кругами под глазами, обеспокоенным взглядом и растрёпанными волосами, словно он нацепил первое, что попалось под руку, не позаботившись о своём внешнем виде.

Чунмён выглядел также, как и всегда – идеально в общем-то. Вероятно, он был на улице, учитывая его рабочий костюм и идеальную прическу, только лицо было почти таким же, как у младшего брата – хмурым, предельно внимательным и безмерно уставшим, что прибавляло ему, по меньшей мере, пару лет.

Сехун не знает, что сказать, не знает нужно ли говорить вообще, кто в этой ситуации должен начать объясняться и стоит ли ему вообще подходить сейчас близко к Кимам. 

Он знает только одно. Он всего лишь хочет подержать Чунмёна за руку, хотя бы немного перед тем, как...

— Ты в порядке? – голос у Чонина обеспокоенный, хриплый. Сехун неловко кивает головой и замирает, прикрывая глаза от настигшего головокружения. Кажется, он начинает пошатываться в разные стороны и это не его галлюцинации – через несколько секунд оба брата подхватывают его с разных сторон и помогают дойти до дивана. Чунмён уходит на кухню за стаканом воды, а Чонин обеспокоенно гладит его по руке.

Сехун с благодарностью принимает воду, отпивает немного и морщится, смотря куда-то на журнальный столик. Переводит взгляд на телевизор, когда видит отражение телеведущей и сводку погоды, а затем возвращается глазами к Чунмёну. Тот не выглядит отстранённым или холодным. Скорее волнующимся и желающим закричать на него.

— Сколько я был в отключке? — они начали свою атаку после обеда, но за окном было всё ещё светло. Или уже светло?

— Всю ночь. Скоро двенадцать. Чондэ хотел дождаться твоего пробуждения, но не мог оставлять лабораторию надолго.

— Вчера? — спрашивает Сехун, не заканчивая, и надеется, что его поймут. Чунмён кивает в подтверждение, но говорит Чонин.

— Мы забрали тебя из больницы вечером, потому что так будет лучше в нынешней ситуации. Лишние разговоры ни к чему.

Сехун молчит некоторое время, а затем ссутуливается и наклоняется куда-то в бок, чувствуя, как рука Чунмёна аккуратно поглаживает его спину.

— Что произошло? — всё-таки спрашивает он. Какие-то отрывки ему уже были известны, но он надеялся, что ему расскажут обо всём. Хотя он так и хотел задать совсем другой вопрос.

— Произошёл Чондэ-хён, — улыбается Чонин слабо, — Без него мы бы вряд ли успели догадаться вовремя.

Сехун молчит некоторое время, воспоминания потихоньку вкрадываются в его сознание, заставляя вспоминать, и он чувствует, как его наполняет волна облегчения. Так Чондэ понял.

Большего Сехуну и знать не хотелось, он некоторое время молчит, как и Кимы, очевидно, ожидая следующего вопроса. Сехун не хочет спрашивать, в этот момент он совершенно не в том состоянии, чтобы разбиться преждевременно, но ему нужно знать. Он мало что понимает сейчас.

Подняв взгляд на Чунмёна, Сехун долго вглядывается в его глаза, думая над тем, что сказать, но в итоге выдаёт только тихое:

— Ты меня не простишь?

Тишина, застывшая после этого вопроса, кажется слишком давящей на его уши, или Сехун просто всё ещё не пришёл в себя. Чонин неловко говорит, что вернётся чуть позже, обнимает Сехуна слегка, но тот никак не реагирует, не сводя взгляда с Кима—старшего. Чонин уходит из поля зрения, но Чунмён всё ещё молчит, действуя Сехуну на нервы.

Он решает спросить ещё раз, чувствуя, как правый глаз начинает дергаться.

— Ты меня не простишь, — только теперь это не вопрос, утверждение, странно говорить такое Чунмёну, он и сам не верит, что такое возможно, только сделать ничего не может, это ведь должно быть самым разумным объяснением и поведением с его стороны. Чунмён прикрывает глаза, шумно выдыхая, и трёт переносицу.

— _О Сехун_ , – Сехун не шевелится, наблюдает за малейшим изменением на лице старшего и вздрагивает от чужого голоса. В нём нет злости или угрозы, он даже не слышит разочарования или отвращения, только какое-то отчаяние и усталость.

— Что? – глупо спрашивает он и чувствует себя почти облегченно – вопрос заставляет Чунмёна вымученно улыбнуться. Ким находит его взгляд и, не отрываясь, спрашивает:

— Всё думаю, что руководило тобой всё это время, но так ничего и не приходит в голову. Как можно было так глупо, безрассудно, _необдуманно_ , без предупреждения кого-либо сунуться в самое пекло?

— Хотел побыть героем дня? — вяло предлагает Сехун и Чунмён фыркает, резко выпрямляясь и отводя взгляд.

— Ну еще бы. Ты хоть представляешь сколько нервных клеток Чондэ мне потребовалось убить, чтобы не броситься вызволять тебя, словно ты – принцесса в башне? – Сехун молчит, не зная, что на это сказать, но Чунмён продолжает, крепко сжимая руки в кулаки на своих коленях, — Я готов был убить этого старого чёрта, едва он посмел намекнуть на то, что ты стал отличным дополнением к его клану. Чем ты думал вообще?

— Я пытался защитить вас, — протестует Сехун, но Чунмён резко перебивает, смеривая ледяным взглядом. Сехуну становится трудно дышать.

— Ты мог бы защитить нас с самого _начала_ , сказав, что каким-то неведомым образом задолжал Банам пять миллиардов. Ты что, на биржах играл? — голос Чунмёна повышается под конец предложения и Сехун не выдерживает, опускает голову и жмурится. Всё хорошо. Чунмёну нужно высказать всё. Он заслужил.

Но Чунмён не продолжает, замолкает на некоторое время и Сехун лишь вслушивается в чужое дыхание, постепенно приходящее в норму. Через какое-то время до его пальцев, сжимавших колени, дотрагивается чужая теплая рука и Сехун поднимает взгляд. Черты лица у Кима острые, устрашающие, он всегда выглядел так, когда пытался кого-то запугать, только видимо сейчас испуганным был он, впервые Сехун его таким видел.

— Я даже не могу просить тебя обещать рассказывать мне всё, — Сехуну больно от того, что старший прав. Он уже просил об этом, а Сехун не послушал. 

Это всё его вина.

— Это единственная вещь, о которой я не рассказывал, потому что... Я забыл о ней, не посчитал важной, а потом испугался, что не смогу защитить вас, что вы посчитаете меня предателем... — _уже считаете_ — Я хотел защитить вас так, чтобы вы не пострадали. Я не мог допустить, чтобы Баны приблизились к вам хотя бы...

— О Сехун, — Чунмён прерывает бессвязную речь и Сехун замирает, не понимая, почему прервали его оправдания, — Посмотри на меня и еще раз подумай, о чём я спрашиваю тебя.

И в какой-то момент до Сехуна доходит. Он ещё раз думает обо всем. Как проснулся с самого утра в своей комнате, обеспокоенное лицо Чонина, уставшее Чунмёна. Медленно до него доходит, что хотел сказать Чунмён и Сехун чувствует себя ошарашенным.

Чунмён верил ему. Сехун спрашивал простил ли его Чунмён и это первое, что всплыло в его сознании, он не обратил внимания на такую огромную, казалось, незначительную деталь, которая должна была изначально стереть его вопросы. Даже после всего, что он натворил, Чунмён привел его в собственный дом, дом его семьи, позволил находится ему здесь, рядом с ним и Чонином.

Чунмён верил ему. Неважно простил ли он его за эту ужасную выходку сейчас или сделает это в будущем, более важным было то, что он всё ещё верил ему. Доверял настолько, что позволил вернуться в дом, а не оставил в больнице, навещая вместе с Чонином. Он вернул его домой.

Это стоило гораздо больше, чем прощение.

Видимо Чунмён видит какие-то изменения на его лице, потому что едва заметно удовлетворенно кивает и выпрямляется, отводя взгляд от его лица за секунду, и Сехуну хватает – он привстаёт и движется вперёд, опирается ладонями на чужое бедро и целует, простое касание сухих губ, но слишком знакомое, почти до боли в грудной клетке и запах, карамель и печенье, отпечатанный на корке его мозга принадлежностью Чунмёну.

Сехун не ждёт ничего, но чужая ладонь аккуратно и успокаивающе поглаживает его лицо, Чунмён не продолжает поцелуй, вообще больше никак не реагирует, просто позволяет Сехуну получать необходимые прикосновения. Когда младший отстраняется, взгляд у Чунмёна слегка снисходительный, но тёплый. Он проводит рукой по щеке Сехуна и аккуратно берёт его за плечи, предлагая присесть рядом. Сехун не возражает, потому что не уверен в каком он сейчас находится состоянии и отчего такая слабость. 

— Думаю, теперь ты можешь рассказать мне что случилось, — Сехун переводит взгляд на старшего и тот улыбается краешком губ, кивает, а затем встаёт:

— Позову Чонина и принесу лекарства, которые тебе выдали в больнице.

Сехун облокачивается на диван, позволяя Чунмёну позаботиться о себе. Прикрыв глаза, он замирает, потому что мутные события, словно в том густом тумане, с криками и стрельбой застывают перед ним, как кошмар. Приходится резко открыть глаза и смотреть на телеведущую, вещающую в беззвучном режиме о курсе доллара.

Чонин улыбается, когда возвращается, устраивается рядом и снова берёт его руку в свои. Сехун запивает таблетки и требует рассказать ему всё, о чём он не знал.

— Во-первых, мне очень интересно послушать откуда тебе известно о прокуроре Квоне, — Чунмён выразительно смотрит на Сехуна и тот чувствует жар щёк, но сомневается, что цвет его бледного лица сейчас способен выдать его.

— Никто из нас не заподозрил, что тебя нет, — Чонин морщится, — Вот почему мне не нравится ваша дурацкая лаборатория. Лучше бы вы жили в доме.

— CCTV, конечно, позволяют узнать, когда к нам хотят попасть извне, но это не очень помогает, когда ты хочешь вырваться наружу, — соглашается Чунмён с разочарованием, словно винит в этом себя.

— Мы думали, что ты в лаборатории, а хёны, что ты дома. Только вечером следующего дня Чондэ поднял панику, что ты до сих пор не появился, ведь ты жить не можешь без лаборатории и тогда они с хёном поняли, что тебя не было вообще нигде.

— А потом Чанёль рассказал, что ты просил его достать контакты его поставщика. Честное слово, — Чунмён останавливается снова, прикрыв глаза и медленно дыша, будто пытался успокоиться.

— Он сказал, что ты спрашивал про Банов и как с ними связаться, — подтвердил Чонин, — Это, кстати, косвенно подтверждало, что ты вовсе не являлся двойным шпионом или типа того. Незачем бы было выдавать себя так открыто.

— Спасибо за доверие, — фыркает Сехун тихо, зарываясь носом в подушку от стыда.

— Чанёль—хён очень винит себя, — осуждающе говорит Чонин, — Тебе лучше извиниться перед ним. И перед Чондэ-хёном. Я известил его, что ты очнулся, но он не может сейчас оставить Кёнсу.

— Мы проверили камеры и обнаружили, что ты уехал на такси в неизвестном направлении. Нам пришлось связаться с таксопарком и найти того водителя, он сказал, что ты щедро заплатил, чтобы уехать на другой конец города и назвал адрес. Так мы поняли, что ты отправился к Банам, — голос у Чунмёна равнодушный, сухо излагающий факты, Сехун с сожалением и виной смотрит на него, а затем переводит взгляд на Чонина, тот выглядит задетым. Вероятно, Чунмён показывает меньшее, что происходило с ним внутри. Сехун чувствовал себя ужасным человеком, — Чондэ _не позволил_ мне тут же рвануть к ним домой и перерезать их всех разом, поэтому мы решили выждать некоторое время.

— Какая великая честь со стороны Чондэ, — замечает Сехун слабо, а затем поджимает губы, задумываясь, — Они не дали мне уйти. В добровольно—принудительном порядке закрыли меня в подвале, сказав, что я и так уже был предателем. Я и не сопротивлялся, потому что знал, что это было моим шансом.

Чунмён кивает, видимо, соглашаясь с собственными мыслями:

— Глупо, необдуманно, безответственно...

— Хён, — Чонин прерывает старшего брата, морщась, а затем продолжает, видимо решая продолжить самому, — На следующий день аджосси пришёл в здание компании со всей своей свитой и встретил хёна. Очевидно, он сказал, что ты прекрасное дополнение в его коллекции и хён готов был крушить всё на своём пути. Мы не знали, чего ждать. У нас ведь были только донесения о возможном ограблении наших счетов, но очевидно, когда к ним присоединился ты, они бы не побежали в банк в масках с пушками, это была бы хакерская атака. Тогда хён решил воспользоваться связями.

Чонин замолкает, очевидно, не зная, что было дальше и предоставляя возможность Чунмёну продолжить, но тот молчал, уставившись в одну точку, будто всё еще пытаясь успокоиться. Тишина затягивалась и Чонин было открыл рот, чтобы продолжить, но тут же закрыл его обратно, когда послышался усталый голос Чунмёна.

— Я уже сообщал одному прокурору, которому можно доверить это дело, что Баны занимаются махинациями на фондовом рынке. Получают инсайдерскую информацию и покупают акции до новостей, которые заставляют цены взлететь до небес. Считают, что могут получить деньги всего мира. Учитывая его желание уничтожить нас, а также странную активность наших бывших членов клана, — последние слова Чунмён выделяет особенно чётко и Сехун на секунду задается вопросом – они мертвы? Под стражей? – Я предположил на какие банки может быть направлена атака. Всё оказалось так, как я и предполагал. Выбрали один из федеральных банков, чтобы отличиться и покрасоваться.

— Они выбрали его по ряду причин, — соглашается Сехун, — Приятный бонус в виде ваших счетов.

— Прокуратура собрала специальную группу, и они стали следить за аномальной активностью вокруг Банов, но ничего не происходило на протяжении дней. Мы встречались с прокурором, но они не находили ничего, Баны сидели тихо, а ты пропал.

— А потом прислал сообщение, — говорит Сехун и Чунмён кивает и смотрит на Сехуна внимательно:

— Чондэ сразу же потребовал приехать к нему в лабораторию и рассказал о чём ты его попросил и чему научил.

— Что ещё раз косвенно подтверждает, что ты не двойной шпион, — удовлетворенно улыбается Чонин и Сехун не выдерживает: 

— Ради всего святого, Ким Чонин...

— Не то, чтобы у меня были сомнения, но сначала мы опробовали эту флешку... – продолжает Чунмён и Сехун не удерживается от закатывания глаз. И этот туда же, — На моём рабочем компьютере и вышло лишь сообщение о защите сети, так что мы поручили Чондэ установить это на нашу систему. И была также вторая часть сообщения, — Чунмён слегка улыбается, цитируя, — «Прокурор будет первопроходцем через три дня».

— Я надеялся, что ты поймешь, — Сехун склоняет голову и впервые Чунмён тянется к нему, осторожно гладит его костяшки пальцев, а затем вновь скрещивает руки на груди.

— То, что ты знал о прокуроре меня подкупило, в какой-то степени. И ты бы никогда не стал писать так, поэтому я понял, что осталось три дня. И... Первопроходец? Ты слишком много смотришь телевизор, но иногда это помогает.

Сехун против воли улыбается.

— Так что мы знали дату и в каком банке будет происходить атака, — Чунмён замолкает, а затем звучит как-то странно, удивлённо, непонимающе, — Ты дал себя раскрыть. Они узнали, где находится центр и отправили туда группу захвата.

— Я сделал это специально, — говорит Сехун уверенно и старается улыбнуться, — Я хотел, чтобы меня нашли.

Чонин сжимает его руку крепко, поглаживает по запястью в знак поддержки и Сехун прислоняется к хёну, опуская голову на плечо. Он чувствовал себя уставшим, хотя проспал, как его уверяют, больше двенадцати часов.

— Самое интересное ты сейчас и узнаешь, — с сарказмом отзывается Чунмён и тянется к пульту. Сехун переводит взгляд на экран телевизора, ведущая женщина сменяется на мужчину, Чунмён прибавляет звук и Сехун видит огромную панораму банка Шинхан на экране.

— ...Генеральный комиссар полиции сообщил о специально созданной экстренной группе по расследованию махинаций на биржевом рынке, которая проведёт тщательное расследование в отношении задержанных, — картинки сменяются друг на друга и Сехун приподнимает брови, когда замечает молодого человека в прокурорской форме, стоящего перед трибуной, — Напомню, что вчера на пресс-конференции, прокурор Генеральной прокуратуры Сеула Квон Джиён сообщил об успешно проведённой операции при поддержке руководства банка Шинхан. Бан Донук, более известный, как господин Бан, основатель нескольких фондов и председатель компании «Бан и партнёры», был задержан вместе со своими последователями по подозрению в махинациях на фондовом рынке и инсайдерских сделках. Последние активные приобретения акций господина Бана вызвали подозрение со стороны налоговых органов и прокуратуры, что стало причиной проведения внеплановой проверки. Как выяснилось в ходе проверки, господин Бан отмывал полученные незаконным путём деньги через благотворительные организации, основателем которых он являлся. Причастность фондов, оказывающих поддержку детям-сиротам и малоимущим семьям, вызвала огромное негодование со стороны общественности. Прокурор Квон заявил, что сегодня господину Бану будет предъявлено официальное обвинение и он будет переведен в статус подозреваемого, что означает заморозку всех его счетов и деятельности, что, как уверяет, прокурор Квон, никак не повлияет на выплаты произведенные фондами в отношении поставленных на учёт. В связи с данной резонансной ситуацией среди общественности вновь всплыли слухи о причастности господина Бана к мафиозной группировке, основанные на его прошлом, которые, однако, следствие пока никак не комментирует...

— Они... — Сехун облизывает губы, переводя взгляд с серьезного лица прокурора на Чунмёна рядом, — Ничего не рассказали об ограблении. 

— Если Корея узнает, что крупнейший федеральный банк так легко потерял пять миллиардов, а затем вернул их не сам, а потому что это сделал хакер, думаю, им пришлось бы пересмотреть свой состав руководства, — Чунмён снисходительно улыбается и Сехун качает головой. Всё решают деньги. — К тому же это выгодно для нас. Мы нигде не засветились, и ты в том числе, а прокурор Квон, что ж... Теперь он – герой Сеула. Защитник бедных и обездоленных.

Сехун хмыкает, наблюдая, как Чунмён выключает экран и откладывает пульт на диван.

— Что с Банами теперь?

— Не думаю, что с ними так уж легко покончено, но, по крайней мере, на ближайшее время точно. И все знают, что этим мы ещё раз подтвердили свою власть, — Чунмён мрачно хмыкает, — Не так я, конечно, себе это представлял.

— Прости, — Сехун тихо выдыхает, опуская голову, чувствует на себе чужой взгляд, но Чунмён только также тихо произносит в ответ:

— Давай ограничимся этим разом, хорошо?

— Я надеюсь, теперь мы можем забыть обо всём этом кошмаре? — Чонин вклинивается в их диалог, склонившись ближе к Сехуну и тот улыбается, ведь у него ещё остались вопросы.

— Так вы меня нашли?

— Пока ты атаковал Шинхан, специальная группа захвата выехала за Баном и на тот завод, где тебя держали с техникой, спасибо твоей «ошибке». Они готовы были сбежать, оставив тебя там одного, — Чунмён выглядит злым, говоря об этом, но не продолжает свою мысль, — Всех захватили, а ты... На тебя у прокурора были особые указания.

Догадываясь об их природе, Сехун кивает и понимает – Чунмён снова спас его жизнь. Но на этот раз, Сехун помог клану.

— Тебя доставили в больницу как пострадавшего. Ты надышался дыма и ударился головой, а ещё врач установил переутомление, поэтому ты должен отдыхать в ближайшие несколько дней.

Сехун молча кивает:

— Я устал, — он поднимает голову с плеча Чонина и поворачивается к нему, — Хёны могут прийти сюда?

— Конечно, я позвоню им, — Чонин ободряюще улыбается и трепет его по плечу. Сехун выдыхает и затем жалобно смотрит на Чунмёна:

— Я голоден.

От этого заявления братья одновременно усмехаются и Сехун чувствует, как последние остатки напряжения спадают. Чонин называет его ребёнком, но беспрекословно встаёт и громко зовёт аджуму Ын, прося подать завтрак. Сехун некоторое время сидит, не шевелясь, а затем ёрзает на диване и подползает к Чунмёну. Тот не сопротивляется, хотя всё ещё выглядит отстранённым, позволяет Сехуну обнять себя. Младший крепко вцепляется в манжеты пиджака и закрывает глаза, уткнувшись лицом в твидовую ткань.

— Я почти смирился с тем, что больше не смогу так сделать, — тихо говорит Сехун, чувствуя, как чужие руки поглаживают его по спине. Он счастливчик, что Чунмён позволяет проявлять ему нежности.

— Будь ты немного умнее... — вновь начинает Чунмён, но не заканчивает, Сехун чувствует поцелуй куда-то в линию волос у лба и мысленно соглашается. Да. Будь он немного умнее.

Сехун плотно завтракает, а затем переодевается и остается в гостиной, отказываясь лежать в кровати. Казалось, всё снова привычно, почти как две недели назад, но при малейшем движении Сехун чувствует, как пара глаз находит его и следит.

И это даже не Чунмён, это Чонин, беспокоится и нервничает так, что Чунмёну приходится отдёрнуть его тихо, думая, что Сехун не слышит и занят телевизором. Они стоят в проходе за его спиной и Сехун слышит лишь тихий шелест старшего, что-то о том, чтобы Чонин успокоился. Сехун не мог его винить и, хотя чрезмерное внимание хёна раздражало – в самом милом и семейном смысле этого слова, – но он предпочёл смириться и позволить переживать о себе. Если Чонину так было угодно.

После обеда дверь в сад открывается и в коридоре показываются лица Чанёля и Кёнсу. 

Глаза у Чанёля чуть опухшие и начинают слезиться вновь, едва он замечает Сехуна, он зовёт его по имени и летит к нему, сжимая в своих медвежьих объятиях. Сехун шепчет извинения и Чанёль кивает головой, словно китайский болванчик, обнимая так, что весь воздух из лёгких вылетает. Останавливается, натыкаясь на Чунмёна, и стыдливо опускает глаза. Сехун должен удостовериться в том, чтобы он знал – его вины тут нет.

Кёнсу выглядит обеспокоенным, он тоже обнимает Сехуна и смотрит, молчаливо, не осуждающе, но обеспокоено. Сехун шепчет извинения и ему, проводя одной ладонью по другой. Кёнсу смотрит на руки и кивает. 

Чондэ выглядит хмурым, со скрещёнными руками стоит позади всех и вздыхает, закатывая глаза, когда очередь доходит до него. Сехун все равно видит боль в его глазах. Он снова не смог защитить его и это вызывало у Чондэ злость и бессилие.

У Сехуна сжимается сердце.

Посмотри, что ты сделал с ними всеми, думает он.

Он сам подходит к Чондэ и неловко тянет его в объятия, получая легкое поглаживание по лопаткам. Чондэ поджимает губы, пытаясь ободряюще улыбнуться, и отходит подальше к Кёнсу. Они не проводят много времени в доме и, когда за Чанёлем закрывается дверь, Сехун устало выдыхает и трёт лицо. Ему предстоит долгое искупление грехов перед всеми ними.

Он полностью восстанавливается через пару дней, начинает гулять до лаборатории в одиночку, хотя чаще всего Чонин всё равно уходит с ним – просто, чтобы удостовериться.

— Дай ему это, — говорит Чунмён тихо и смотрит на Сехуна грустным взглядом, — Он очень переживал за тебя и винил себя, что не смог разглядеть твоего беспокойства.

Видимо, на его лице вновь отражается вина, но Чунмён жёстко это пресекает:

— Это его проблемы. Считает, что нужно окружить заботой всех, вдруг он уйдёт так же, как мама, — Чунмён закатывает глаза на это, но Сехун знает, что он относится к этому серьёзнее, чем пытается звучать, — Просто подожди и он успокоится. Всё будет нормально.

Говоря о том, как всё будет нормально, Сехун бы поспорил.

Он не знает, должны ли они устроить соревнования по поводу того, кто просыпается от кошмаров чаще, он или Чунмён. Ему снятся стены, которые давят, подвал и газ, сжимающиеся лёгкие и чувство, будто он задыхается, каждый раз, вздрагивая, он просыпается и тяжело дышит, пытаясь понять в какой комнате находится.

Он не уверен, что снится Чунмёну, но иногда ночью, вместо собственных кошмаров, его будит рука, резко дёргающаяся к его конечностям и цепляющаяся, словно Чунмён пытается понять здесь ли он, ушёл ли сон.

Сехун пытался быть понимающим, в первый день ушёл в свою комнату, пытаясь заснуть в одиночестве, уверяя, что Чунмён должен простить его, да и вряд ли он хочет видеть его рядом в своей постели. Только удушье начинает мучить в первую же ночь и он, сонно ступая, идёт до соседней двери, открывает её и ложится в постель к Чунмёну, который смотрит внимательно, не спит и не возражает, только ищет что-то в усталых, испуганных глазах Сехуна прежде чем прижать к себе.

Так что вместо долгого плана одиночества из мыслей, Сехун спит в комнате Чунмёна каждую ночь, всегда неловко топчется перед ней, каждый раз думая, что _может быть_ сегодня он сможет поспать в одиночестве.

Чунмён пресекает эти мысли, впервые с произошедшего, резко дёргает его за запястье, останавливает перед собой и, хмурясь, внимательно вглядывается в его лицо.

— Тебе повторить, что говорит Чонин каждый день, чтобы ты перестал чувствовать себя виноватым? — Сехун поднимает глаза от своих рук на чужое лицо, — Мы не поверили старику ни на секунду, а он просто старый маразматик, не разбирающийся в отношениях. Всю жизнь провёл без семьи, занимаясь устрашением. Его бывшая родила сына и сбежала от него в другой клан, а он вместо того, чтобы мстить или искать наследника, плюнул на это, заявляя, что «этот выродок ему не нужен». Ты серьёзно думаешь, что он понимал по какому принципу я выстроил этот клан? И что именно в твоё предательство я поверю?

Сехун поднимает взгляд.

— Почему нет? Что во мне такого, что заставляет тебя верить мне?

— Ты, — прямо говорит Чунмён, желая расставить все точки, — Это просто ты. Думаешь я четверть века провёл просто так, не умея разбираться в людях? Не замечая, как все вокруг ведут себя по отношению к отцу, к матери, ко _мне_? Возраст ничего не значит в данной ситуации. Я умею наблюдать, О Сехун, умею находить информацию и _принимать_ её во внимание. Думаешь, я настолько наивен, что не распознал твоё «предательство»?

Сехун молчит.

— С самого начала ситуация была странной. С чего бы Бану вообще интересоваться Безликим? Я уже говорил об этом, — Сехун кивает. Он помнит, — Но деньги? Это меньшая из проблем. Если я не обратил на это внимание тогда и позволил всему идти своим ходом, значит я _позволи_ л это. И тебе стоит понять и принять эту мысль.

— Прости меня, — говорит Сехун впервые за долгое время. У него не было шанса извиниться и сейчас он решил это сделать – за всё, что случилось. Чунмён вздыхает, беря его руки в свои.

— Я прощаю за то, что ты не рассказал о долге, хотя, с другой стороны, это было личное дело, которое касалось только тебя и твоего деда. И я прощаю тебя за то, что ты не известил нас о своём плане, когда сунулся в дом Банов один. Всё. Больше мне не за что тебя прощать. Теперь я перестану видеть твоё виноватое лицо каждый раз, когда ты заходишь в мою спальню?

Сехун смущённо кивает и делает шаг в сторону Кима, обнимает его руками и неловко клюёт его губы в недопоцелуе. Но Чунмён, кажется, наконец выговорившись, удерживает его лицо и углубляет поцелуй.

И у Сехуна словно груз с плеч падает.

Он тысячу раз извиняется перед Чондэ и Чанёлем и последний почти снова плачет, говоря, как волновался, что виноват, что вообще послушал его и помог, а Чондэ сухо рассказывает, что младший даже в лабораторию не заходил несколько дней, потому что в панике начинал смешивать неверные химикаты и ломать склянки. Как будто Сехун не чувствовал себя виноватым и так.

Медленно, постепенно они все приходят в себя. Чанёль веселеет и Чондэ не выказывает признаков беспокойства, но Сехуна обмануть не так просто – Кёнсу пишет на листе бумаги, что он стал проверять безопасность систем в два раза чаще и взял на себя контроль всех систем видеонаблюдения, будто у него и так было мало обязанностей.

Чонин перестаёт подрываться каждый раз, когда Сехун шевелится, а вскоре начинает вновь заниматься йогой, говоря, что это успокаивает и очищает его мысли. Сехун скептически щурится, но не спорит.

Он не проверяет обычную почту, потому что это _ужасно_ в век технологий, но однажды аджума Ын приносит несколько простых писем в белых конвертах и оставляет их на столешнице кухни. Сехун открывает их, потому что видит знакомые адреса, а затем равнодушно читает уведомления о поминальных службах.

— Они все мертвы, — утверждает он, смотря на подростков, бегающих по набережной реки Хан. Чонин рядом молчит, подтверждая то, что он уже знает. – Я ведь не много об этом знаю, расскажи. Почему нельзя было изгнать их из клана?

— По тем же причинам, что я тебе уже называл, — Чонин кутается в пальто и плевать он хотел на холодную землю, укладываясь на неё, — У них есть знания нашей системы, вся информация о нас, даже если крупинки. А это дорогого стоит. Нет Банов, так появятся другие.

— И их всех убили?

— Детишки Чондэ учились инсценировке, но, разумеется, все знают, что это мы, — глухо отзывается Чонин, делая вид, что загорает. Как будто на улице не минусовая температура.

Сехун качает головой и усмехается, а затем делает то же самое. К чёрту всё.

— Что насчёт китайцев? Были вести?

— Нет, — Чонин зевает, широко раскрыв рот, — Да мы как-то и не ждали ничего, не до них было. Словно они знали, что нам сейчас не до их цветочков и услужливо молчали.

Сехуна охватывает странное чувство, но он не может понять его природу.

— Знаешь, думаю, мне стоит найти кого-то тоже, — хён мычит вопросительно и Сехун чуть улыбается, — Ну, я по поводу детишек Чондэ. Вероятно, мне стоит найти кого-то тоже. Ученика. Типа, передача знаний и всё такое. Думаю, было бы здорово.

— Ага, сообщи мне, когда соберешься привести в дом человека, чтобы я завербовал его на жизнь в доме и отсутствие личной жизни.

— Чунмён хорошо ладит с детьми? — задаётся внезапным вопросом Сехун и Чонин резко хохочет:

— Воу, притормози, парень. Ты не считаешь, что тебе рано об этом думать? Тебе только исполнилось двадцать.

— Я имел в виду беспризорных детей, идиот, — Сехун косит на хёна осуждающий взгляд, но Чонин выглядит слишком развеселённым, и он решает не портить другу настроение.

Всё возвращается на места и даже кошмары постепенно исчезают, только иногда ему все ещё страшно оставаться в своей комнате лаборатории одному, но Сехун не может отделаться от мысли, будто он что-то упускает. Словно забыл о чём-то.

Он с удовольствием сжигает свои бумажные архивы на покойников и записывает их отдельный жёсткий диск. Раз Чунмён сказал, что они должны быть похоронены, значит они будут похоронены. Большей своей частью.

Он вспоминает, что хотел мониторить пересекающих границу китайцев и подключается к базам данных аэропортов, запуская проверку, начинает проверять все новости, связанные с прокурором Квоном – уж очень тот ему не нравился и следовало бы узнать на него хоть что-то, чтобы иметь козырь.

Сехун с удовольствием рассказывает Кёнсу, что их программа взлома работает, но они никогда больше не будут ею пользоваться и Кёнсу кивает, довольно улыбаясь, даже даёт Сехуну «пять», поддерживая это решение.

Чонин звонит ему, сообщая, что закончил свои занятия йогой, полчаса и он будет в лаборатории, а там они смогут немного отдохнуть и расслабиться, прихватив с собой Чанёля.

Сехун вертится на стуле, крутясь из стороны в сторону, думает о будущем ужине, о Чанёле, который ушёл в лес проверять свою очередную химическую смесь, о Чонине, который приложит все усилия, чтобы за полчаса успеть сходить в душ и дойти до дома.

Сехун не замечает куда его заводят эти мысли, пока он не думает о Чонине, занимающимся йогой в открытом гараже, о том, как Сехун наблюдал за ним сквозь камеру и Чонин выглядел достаточно смешно, замирая в различных асанах.

Сехун хмурится, пока мысль вертится в его голове, он отключает блокировку экрана, нажимает на ввод и открывает раздел камер видеонаблюдения дома. Переключается по помещениям, ищет гараж и включает одну из камер, видя, как гаражная дверь автоматически закрывается, а Чонин уходит в дом. Сехун меняет камеру на внешнюю, открывающую обзор на подъездную дорожку, и долго смотрит на деревья, колышущиеся от ветра.

Он выделяет участок видео и меняет в настройках дату, ставит время на стандартные часы занятий йогой, проводит перекрестное сканирование за последний месяц, а затем выбирает только те дни, в которые Чонин показывался в гараже.

Чонин заходит в комнату со всё ещё мокрыми волосами, расчёсанными и аккуратно приглаженными. На нём огромный вязаный свитер и пальто, тёмные брюки и белые кроссовки, он громко смеётся с шутки, которую, очевидно, кинул ему вернувшийся Чанёль, а затем останавливается и хихикает уже с серьёзного лица Сехуна:

— Пойдем, я принес пиво.

— Хён, — тихо говорит Сехун, слишком тихо и серьёзно, что Чонин сразу озабоченно хмурится и делает несколько шагов в его сторону.

— Что? Тебе плохо?

Сехун молчит, внимательно сверля взглядом Чонина.

Он ведь видел. Как он мог раньше не догадаться.

— Хён, — еще раз настойчиво говорит он, вцепившись пальцами в край столешницы. Чонин не выдерживает и почти обижено тянет:

— Да что? — Сехун сглатывает, чувствуя, как внутри всё дрожит от внезапного напряжения. Чонин переводит взгляд с Сехуна на экраны за ним и хмурится, не понимая, снова смотрит на младшего, приподняв брови, и внезапно севшим голосом спрашивает:

— Да что такое?

— За тобой следят, хён, — выдыхает Сехун, словно эти слова душили его и вот наконец вырвались на свободу. Он поворачивается в кресле и тоже смотрит на экраны, на несколько десятков маленьких экранов с увеличенной чёткостью и фильтрами осветления, показывающие тёмное пятно среди листвы деревьев; то, которое он уже замечал однажды, слишком странное, не похожее на птицу, больше на человека, на человека с винтовкой, — За тобой следят.

xxx

* * *

' Фишечка с сообщением. На 18 и 19 год слоган банка Шинхан, который они крутят во всех рекламах: 'Shinhan, visionary pioneer in finance'; где visionary pioneer можно интерпретировать в контексте на английском и корейском, как первопроходец? дальновидный первопроходец?первооткрыватель? В общем, где-то рядом и я могу на русском интерпретировать это как хочу. Так что, если кто-то знает корейский и может помочь мне лучше в этом, я жду вас.  
' Руткит - набор программных средств, обеспечивающих маскировку объектов; управление (событиями, происходящими в системе); сбор данных (параметров системы). Коротко: вредоносное ПО.


End file.
